May you live in interesting times
by redbanker
Summary: What happens when the demon that killed Mary heads for Sunnydale California? Asses will be kicked, that's what.
1. Chapter 1

Hi all. This is my first crossover fic, and my third fiction attempt total. I'm very nervous so please review and let me know what you think. I love constructive criticism so feel free to correct my grammar. I know it's atrocious. I'm more character and dialogue based then technical, so I can use all the help I can get. This takes place after Home for Supernatural and during Season Five of Buffy. Before Riley left and Joyce isn't dead. I don't know what ships this will be I'm a fan of a lot of different ones, and it depends on my mood. It won't be Spuffy I do know that. I've got to give a big shout out to dragonfan for all her inspiration as well as The Cat's Whiskers. If you haven't read either of their stuff you're seriously missing out. Dragonfan post's here, but you can find The Cat's Whiskers over on Her stuff is mainly Supernatural and it's amazing.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm broke and making no money from this. If I owned Jared and Jenson I wouldn't need stock in Duracell. If you don't get that your to young to read this story._

Chapter One 

John Winchester rubbed a hand over his face and let out a deep sigh. It was the sigh of a man who was bone tired. The separation from both his boys was taking a toll on the weary hunter. It had been bad enough when Sammy had gone to college, but at least he'd still had Dean. The decision to leave Dean behind had been the right move at the time, but it didn't mean that he didn't miss his son's presence in his life. Then there was Sammy. John's whole heart ached with the pain his baby boy was now going through. The agony of what Sam had witnessed was all too familiar to John and it reinforced his desire to kill that fucking demon. _"You should have never gone after my family you son of a bitch. No matter how long it takes I'll wipe you off the face of the earth. I'm going to crush you out of existence."_

It was not the first time that John had made that vow, but he was closer to fulfilling it then he'd ever been in the past. John finally had the trail of that demon and it was leading him straight to Sunnydale California. _"This presents a problem."_ Thought John with some irony. Sunnydale California. Home of the slayer. John had never met the infamous warrior, but anyone with their ear to the ground knew about her and the battles she'd fought. It wasn't that John was against the idea of a little slayer help, but he also knew that people in his line of business didn't exactly trust either. John also knew there was no way in hell he was setting foot in Sunnydale without letting the slayer know that he was coming and why. While John Winchester had never backed down from a demon the thought of facing a slayer had him in full-blown retreat mode.

The problem was that John needed and in. Just walking up to her and saying "Hi I'm John and I kill demons" didn't seem like the best idea. Deciding the best course of action would be to see if Pastor Jim could arrange a meeting John picked up his cell and dialed the familiar number by heart.

"Pastor Jim speaking." The old priest said as he answered the phone.

"Devil speaking." John replied with laughter in his voice.

"Devil long time no hear, still evil?" Pastor Jim queried back with a laugh

"Yep, business is good."

"Well the world's going to hell in a hand basket."

"Free will, it is a bitch."

Laughing loudly at that last remark Jim worked to gain control again before asking "So John what's up? You said you were going to ground awhile ago, so I wasn't expecting to hear from you so soon."

"I know Jim, I've got a bead on the demon. I'm finally closing in on the bastard." John's voice was laced with pain and determination. "There's just one problem. The damn things heading towards Sunnydale, and there is no way I'm going in without an invite. Think you can arrange a meeting between me and the slayer, or at least her watcher?"

"Anything for you, you know that John. Give me a couple of hours and I'll get back with you, tomorrow at the latest. I haven't spoken to Ripper in awhile, so it might take a bit to lay the groundwork you're going to need."

"Thanks Jim. Have you heard from the boys recently?" John's voice was tight with concern and guilt that he couldn't find out directly how his son's were doing.

"There okay John. Struggling, but okay. Going back to Kansas wasn't easy for either boy, but Missouri helped as always. Their still trying to work through Sam's visions and what they mean, but they're together and watching each others backs, so they'll be okay." Jim responded kindly, knowing how difficult it was for John to not contact his sons directly.

"Thanks Jim. I'll be waiting to hear from you soon." John said with heartfelt gratefulness.

"Talk to you soon." Jim replied before he hung up.

Hanging up the phone John began to mentally prepare himself for the days ahead. To find and kill this demon and to meet the infamous slayer. _"Well May you live in interesting times." _Thought John as he began to clean his weapons and organize his notes for his upcoming trip to Sunnydale.

SNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVS

Meanwhile in Sunnydale California 

The Scooby gang was gathered in the Magic Box for some apocalyptic research as per usual. Glory was becoming and unmitigated pain in the ass and all hands were on deck to figure out how to kick her ass. When the phone rang Anya answered and then called to Giles over the store. "Giles phones for you it's some Pastor Jim. He needs to speak with you, says it's urgent."

"Good Lord." Said the dapper Englishman already removing his glasses for cleaning. "I haven't spoken to Jim in ages I wonder what's up? Please tell him I'm coming Anya; I'll take this call in the back. Excuse me all I will return shortly." Giles said to the Scooby's as he rose to go into the back of the store to take the call.

"Okay, curious now." Said Xander as they watched Giles retreat.

"I know I've never heard him mention a Pastor Jim before. Have you Buffy?" queried Willow with a speculative look on the redhead's face.

"Nope not ringing any bells over here." The slayer answered. "Oh well Giles will fill us in soon enough. Back to research guys it's going to be dark soon and I've got to patrol."

"Aye aye captain." Xander said with mock salute.

In the backroom Giles picked up the phone. "Anya I've got it you may hang up now thank you." Waiting for the resulting click before addressing Pastor Jim. "Father how are you it's been a long time." Giles said warmly.

"To long old man, to long. How are things there? Still keeping the forces of evil at bay?" Pastor Jim asked.

"Same old same old I'm afraid. Evil never takes a holiday. I'm assuming this isn't a social call, and we are in the middle of fighting a hell-goddess, so how may I help you Father?"

"You know John Winchester don't you Rupert?" Pastor Jim queried.

"Only by reputation." Giles answered

"Well then you know he's been tracking the demon that killed his wife for twenty two years. Well he recently got a bead on the thing and it was heading towards Sunnydale. Now here's the thing John wants to kill this demon himself but he doesn't want to step on the slayer's toes so to speak. He's seeking permission to enter Sunnydale and take care of this demon once and for all. And knowing John as I do I can safely say he'd be willing to pitch in with your apocalypse as well. This is not a man who shies away from a fight."

"So I've heard. Of course I understand his desire to take out the demon himself, and we can always use a set of experienced hands in a fight. Tell him he's welcome to come. He can stop by the Magic Shop when he gets into town and we'll go over details then. I'm sure Buffy and the others will be willing to help him in return for his help with Glory." Giles answered somewhat excited to finally get to meet the infamous hunter. "Will he be bringing his boys with him? They are hunters as well I do believe?"

"The boys won't becoming with him, there's some stuff going on there I can't talk about. John will tell you if he wants to. I'll give him the go ahead he should be in Sunnydale by tomorrow knowing how the maniac drives." The last was said with a chuckle from Pastor Jim.

"We definitely don't need to let John and Buffy in a car together then." Answered Giles with his own chuckle. I'll let everyone know to expect him sometime tomorrow. Have a good one father, and please keep in touch."

"Will do. May the lord bless you and keep you in your fight against the goddess Rupert. My prayers are with you and yours." The priest answered solemnly.

"Anything and everything in the fight against evil." Rupert answered grateful for the blessing and prayers.

Hanging up the phone Rupert Giles felt a thin stream of excitement run through his body at the upcoming meeting. Suddenly sure that things were going to be okay one-way or the other. With that thought firmly in mind he began to review what he knew about John Winchester to answer the myriad of questions that were about to be thrown his way.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Walking back into the front of the store Giles took a seat at the research table and said "If I may have your attention for a moment I've just received some interesting news."

"Well he's not polishing his glasses, so that's a good sign." Piped up Xander.

"What's up Giles? Who's Pastor Jim? Does he know about Glory?" Willow babbled.

"Breath my dear children. No Xander it's not bad news. All it good time Willow calm down. Pastor Jim is an old acquaintance of mine who is in the evil fighting business as well. He was calling on behalf of a demon hunter to get permission to enter Sunnydale after a particular demon."

"Whoa back up permission, why would some rank amateur hunter need permission to enter Sunnyhell it's a free country." Buffy spoke up confused.

"First and foremost John Winchester is no amateur demon hunter. Secondly that he asked permission to enter a slayer's territory proves that. As I'm sure you've all realized demons don't just exist on a hellmouth. Evil is everywhere in various forms and while a slayer is a preordained fighter against vampires and demons some people just choose to fight evil. People who have no special powers or gifts. They weren't chosen they found out about the supernatural and decided to fight against evil rather then stick their heads back in the sand. Rather like Willow and Xander when they first met you, my dear. The difference is that they fight alone with no slayer to back them up if they get into trouble. John Winchester has been facing off against evil for twenty-two years with only his sons for backup. Imagine if you will, Xander and Willow that Buffy never returned after her summer away. Imagine training yourselves to be the hunter rather then the backup. I am not demeaning your success or your accomplishments Buffy, but John Winchester and others of is his ilk deserve your respect." Giles finished his explanation with a hint of steel in his voice that demanded those who heard it to pay attention.

"Sorry Giles." Buffy said looking ashamed at the rebuke.

"It's quiet all right my dear, with your past experiences there was no way for you to know any differently." Giles replied with a smile for his slayer to take the sting out of the former remark.

"So G-man, now that we know this guys good, what's the sitch? What's he hunting, how old is this guy if he's been doing this for twenty-two years, and how old are his kids? Are his kids coming with him?" Xander asked insanely curious about a guy who would willingly hunt without a slayer as backup. The summer that he, Willow, Cordelia, and Oz spent covering for Buffy was extremely difficult as well as stressful. He couldn't imagine doing that for twenty-two years.

"I don't know all the details myself, and as I've never met the man most of this is hearsay, but the story goes that his wife was murdered by a demon over the crib of their six month old son. No one knows what type of demon, but Mary Winchester was found by John on the ceiling with her stomach gashed open and apparently she then burst into flames. John was able to get Samuel out of his crib as well as their other son a four-year-old Dean. Upon finding out that what had killed his beloved wife was in fact a demon John Winchester dedicated his life and that of his son's to hunting it down and killing anything evil they encountered along the way. The boys have been trained as slayer's essentially from what I understand but instead of staying in one place they cross the country wiping out evil where ever they find it."

"That's awful." Exclaimed a horrified Willow. "I can't imagine losing someone you love like that. I'm happy to help anyway I can."

"Me too." Said a somber Xander

"Of course." Said Buffy. "Your right as always Giles I'm sure we can help John and if he's half as good as you say I'll welcome his help with Glory."

"I had no doubt you all would see the situation as I did." Giles said smiling proudly. "According to Pastor Jim, John should arrive sometime tomorrow. And to answer your earlier question Xander Dean and Sam will not be coming with John. I have no idea what that story is, but Jim said it would be up to John to share those details with us if he so chose."

"Great, well reinforcements aren't here yet guys, so back to the books. We'll gossip more about what he's going to be like tonight after patrol." Buffy said her focus going back to Glory immediately. The fear the hell-goddess inspired sat like a permanent stone in her stomach.

With that said the four friends focused back to the task at hand knowing instinctively that things were about to get very interesting.

SNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSN

Later that night in a motel outside of Toledo Ohio 

Sam Winchester jerked awake with a start. Sweat dripped down his face and his heart was pounding so loud it all most drowned out the excruciating pain in his head. _"Fuck, these things hurt."_ Was all that could go through his mind as he tried to slow his heart rate back to normal. _"Dean's just going to love this. Damn it it's 3:24 am better get it over with."_ Sam thought before moving to the edge of the bed and saying "Dean, Dean wake up man we've got to get out of here."

Dean jerked awake with a very sleepy "Huh, what dude why are you up?"

"Vision, we've got to go man. Time to get up." Sam replied looking through his bag for some pain medication for his head.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me. Now, we have to leave now. Do they get off on torturing me with this shit?" Dean wearily railed against the injustice of being woken up.

"Yes now, and while I'm very sorry your losing your much needed beauty sleep my head's about to explode so excuse me if my sympathy's lacking." Groused an equally weary Sam whose patience was at its very limit.

"Oh fuck Sam you know that's not what I meant. How's your head doing anyway?" a remorseful Dean asked. "Oh and kiss my ass bitch it ain't easy being this good looking." Dean said as he sat up and began to get dressed.

"Whatever dude, and my head sucks that's how it's doing." Sam yelled from the bathroom as he gathered up the two dock kits and brought them out to pack.

"So Ouija where are we headed at 3:30 am and what are we killing when we get there?"

"Sunnydale California." Sam answered and with a look at his brother he said, "From the looks of it we're going to be fighting some mega bitch and the thing that killed mom and Jess."

"Well what are we waiting for get your ass in gear man let's go." A now wide-awake Dean said as he began to quickly dump everything he could find into his bag.

"One other thing Dean." Sam said as he to picked up the pace with his packing. "Dad's already there, or will be by the time we get there."

Stopping for a second and looking at his little brother Dean queried, "You okay with that man?"

"I'll deal. Let's just get there first." Sam said resigned to the fact that the past issues he had with his dad would need to be addressed at some point so they could move on in the future. "Dad and I have stuff we have to clear up. Knowing what I know now about him as well as what drives him isn't going to magically fix the past with us, but at least now I understand him better. Don't worry Dean I have no intention of putting you in the middle again. That shit's definitely over. Dad and I will deal and I promise not to make you choose sides this go around."

"Thanks." Was all Dean could think to say grateful that his little brother seemed to finally realize what the fighting between him and their dad had done to Dean. _"Or maybe it shouldn't be so surprising boy's apparently physic now maybe he read me."_ That thought causing Dean to still again in fear, as there was stuff he definitely didn't want his brother to know in his head and in his past.

"No, jerk I didn't read you. I'm not a complete asshole it was obvious I was just to selfish, and pissed off to admit it when I left." Sam said smiling from across the room.

"What!" Dean exclaimed looking at his brother suspiciously. "How'd…."

"Just because I can't read your mind doesn't mean I can't read you. Deep breathe Deanna. So far the visions don't seem to work that way anyway." Sam mockingly teased his big brother.

"Yeah yeah let's go." A relieved Dean Winchester said as he grabbed his bag and headed out the door to his car.

Laughing at his brothers retreating back Sam followed thinking _"Well this should get very interesting."_

_To be continued._

_Okay first off, Yes I know Sam's having more visions now then he did in the show, but that's what fan fiction's for and this is going AU. I hope everyone's enjoying so far I'm getting ready to head to the beach so don't expect an update till Tuesday at the earliest. _

_Reviews are my life._

_b_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

On the road

"So" Dean said as he rubbed his neck trying to stay awake driving to California. "Tell me more about this vision of yours Sammy boy. You said you saw the demon and some other thing we're supposed to fight. And what about the slayer? Sunnydale is her home turf."

"Yeah she'll be there as well. It was a battle man; I'm talking WWIII style apocalyptic battle. I didn't recognize any one besides you, dad, the Slayer and me. At least I'm assuming she was the slayer, cause she was tiny and yet kicking some serious demon ass."

"Well alrighty then sounds like we need to make a weapons pit stop on the way. Why don't you give Caleb a call and see if we can stop by on our way through to get some heavy artillery."

"Good idea. Look what do you know about the current slayer anyway. I haven't exactly kept up with the latest news since I've been gone?" Sam asked as he dialed the arms dealer.

"Word has it she's the best. Lived longer then most, supposedly turned one vampire to the side of good because he fell in love with her, and stops apocalypses regularly. The big news a couple of years back was that she died and activated another slayer so there were two running around for a while."

"Hang on a sec Dean I'm going to want an explanation for that." Sam stopped Dean as Caleb answered the phone on the other end. "Caleb, hey man it's Sam I coming your way and Dean and I need some serious reinforcements. You game?"

"Sam good to hear from you I heard what happened at school, really sorry for your loss kid." The static voice of Caleb answered back. "You know I'm always game tell me what you need and I'll have it ready when you get here."

"Thanks Caleb. Think WWIII as far as the weapons go. AK's, some holy water hand grenades, UV rounds, and if you've got any flamethrowers toss those in as well. Dean you think we need anything else?" Sam asked.

"Hey ask if he's got any consecrated silver rounds as well. We probably will need those to." Dean told his brother as he focused on getting them there as fast as possible.

"Right damn I can't believe I forgot those. Did you hear that Caleb? Throw some consecrated silver rounds in there as well please."

"You weren't kidding about WWIII were you? I heard from Pastor Jim that your dad had a pretty good bead on the demon finally, but this seems a little over kill." the shocked voice of Caleb answered. "If it's what you need I'll have it ready never fear."

"Don't worry it's not just for the demon. We're heading towards Sunnydale. Looks like evil is on the rise and we want to be prepared for when we get there."

"You sure you boys want to go messing around with a slayer? I hear she's a piece of work." Caleb said with worry for the two boys he'd watched grow up.

"Yeah it's okay I've got orders from God, literally, to head that way so we're going. We'll be at your place by morning expect us early. And thanks Caleb really we appreciate it." Sam told the man who was such a good friend to their family.

"Anything, anytime, anywhere. I'll be waiting see you soon." was Caleb's reply before hanging up and going to get the supplies ready for the boys early morning arrival.

"Okay that's taken care of. Now finish what you were saying about 2 slayers. How's that even possible?" An incredulous Sam asked Dean. Sure that his big brother was just pulling his leg.

"Yeah I know dude it's seriously messed up. Word has it that she drowned and was given CPR, but she was dead just long enough to activate the next slayer. I don't know all the detail of what happened next, but I did hear that the other slayer went rogue. I mean this chick was not playing with a full deck. She was missing the 10's and 5's. There was this major catfight, and can I just say how much money I would pay to have a tape of that, and the current slayer took the rogue down hard. Last I heard the rogue was doing time in some penitentiary in LA. Oh I also heard that the current slayer is smoking hot." Dean finished with a smirk and a wink at his baby brother.

"Well if the woman I saw was the slayer I would have to agree with you on the hot aspect, but I would definitely advise against doing anything about it since she could toss you around like a lawn dart." Sammy said with his own smirk as he pictured his big brother getting his ass handed to him by the tiny blonde. "On second thought that could be highly entertaining, so please feel free to go right ahead."

"Ha ha, keeping mocking me man who knows I could be just what the slayer is looking for in a man. Handsome, intelligent, can kick some serious ass. We could be perfect." Dean snarked.

"Hey look man all kidding aside, bad bad bad idea. I mean let's face it she may be the best slayer in ages, but her life expectancy still isn't going to be high. Trust me you don't want to lose someone you love like that. Just don't even go there." Sam told Dean the pain in his voice piercing through the night like a knife.

"Don't worry bitch we'll probably be to busy kicking ass to worry about me falling for the girl. Now her falling for me might be a problem, cause you know I'm irresistible to women." Dean joked to lighten the mood.

"You're right, God Dean I don't know what's wrong with me. Lack of sleep I guess. Just ignore me man I'm going to try and grab some z's before we get to Caleb's." Sam said as he leaned back and tried to find a comfortable position to rest in.

"Go right ahead, and don't worry I never listen to anything you say in the first place bitch. I'll wake you when we get to Caleb's.

As Sam closed his eyes Dean focused back on the road and staying awake himself. Knowing that they needed to get to Sunnydale as soon as possible.

To be continued.

Okay I know this is short, but life got crazy. I was supposed to go to the beach this weekend, but a cousin of mine who has cancer is not expected to live so all plans got scraped. I wrote this to keep my mind occupied during the waiting, so sorry it's short and a little disjointed. Thanks for all the great reviews. Next Chapter will be John meeting the scoobies, and the boys getting to Caleb's.  
b


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

By the time John Winchester reached Sunnydale the next day his hands were shaking from the amount of caffeine he'd ingested to make the all night trip to Sunnydale. Wanting to go ahead and have the meeting so that he could crash for a few hours before nightfall John pulled up and parked outside of the Magic Box. Grabbing a few necessities and finishing off his last cup of coffee he walked into the Magic Box.

The jingling bell above the door announced his arrival into the shop and John found six pairs of eyes looking at him expectantly. "OOOkay here goes nothing." he thought

"I'm looking for a Rupert Giles." John asked trying to keep his tone and demeanor as unthreatening as possible.

An older gentleman approached and said. "I'm Rupert Giles, and you must be John Winchester. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Please come in and let me make the introductions."

"Yes, please call me John." He said as he followed Rupert into the back area of the store where there was a round table filled with books and people. All of who were staring at John with a mixture of curiosity and distrust.

"John this is Willow Rosenberg, Xander Harris, Tara MaClay, Anya, and of course last but not least Buffy Summers the current slayer." Giles motioned to each person as he introduced them.

Looking at the petite blonde John couldn't help but chuckle and raise an eyebrow that caused the slayer to look at him curiously. "You've got to admit" John said with a laugh, "the powers certainly know what they're doing."

"Huh?" The slayer said to that curious remark from this handsome man she hadn't quit gotten a bead on yet.

"You," John said still smiling "I bet demons never see you coming. Hell of a tactical advantage."

Letting out a laugh Buffy couldn't help but start liking John Winchester already. That someone wasn't automatically underestimating her because of her size, but if fact saw it as an asset was a unusual. "Oh wait till you hear me give them fashion advice before the fight. They're usually so stunned I can kill them before they've finished closing their mouths." She answered with smirk and a head tilt.

Letting out a bark of laughter at that thought John said, "I can see this is going to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship. John Winchester at your service."

"So John" Buffy said motioning for him to sit down at the table "Tell us about this demon you're tracking."

"Well I don't know how much about me and my family history that you know. I'm assuming Jim filled you in on the basics." John asked looking at Giles questionably.

"Actually what little I know I picked up here and there." Giles responded "I have filled them in as far as that the demon killed your wife and you've been tracking it for the last 22 years. All other details are up to you I'm afraid."

"Looks like I've got some explaining to do. Yes this son of a bitch killed Mary when she tried to keep Sam away from him. After the fire I went to a psychic by the name of Missouri Mosley for some answers. She's the one that opened my eyes to the supernatural world. It was through her that I learned my eyes hadn't been playing tricks on me that night. It was also her that told me the demon was after my youngest son Sam and not Mary that night." John somberly told the attentive audience trying to keep the pain at talking about Mary under control.

"Do you know why the demon was after your son?" queried a sympathetic Willow

"No Missouri wouldn't tell me, only that Sam was going to be very powerful someday and that he needed to be protected. Not that I did a very good job of protecting him." John answered the guilt of failing his son evident in his voice.

"I'm sure you protected your sons as well as you were able." Came the understanding reply of Tara. "Some things just aren't within our powers."

"I'm sure you're aware that I raised my sons to be hunters as well?" At the round of nods John continued. "Well Dean he took to hunting like a fish to water. He was just as anxious as I was to hunt down the thing that had killed his mom. Sam was a different story. He always wanted to read more then hunt, think more then act. He was the introspective one in the family. When he turned 18 against my wishes Sam left the protection of Dean and myself and went off to college at Stanford. He got a full ride all by himself." The pride at his son's accomplishments was evident in John's voice even as much as the guilt of his failure to protect him. "Six months ago Dean and I were working separate hunts across the country when I at last managed to find a trace of the demon after 22 years. Coincidently I began to get strange messages on my voice mail. Taunts of finding Mary's killer. How the boys were in danger, how I would never be able to protect them. In an attempt to protect my sons I cut off all contact with Dean except for a message telling him to be careful and that we were all in danger. Dean for the first time in 4 years went to Sam concerned with finding me. They tracked me to my last hunt and finished the job I had left them when the unthinkable happened." John stopped talking then unable to go on as the guilt and pain of failing to protect his sons made him put his head in his hands and try not to weep. Taking a deep breath to get his emotions under control he finished his story. "When the boys finished the hunt they went back to Stanford and that's where Sam found his long time girlfriend Jessica Moore on the ceiling in the same manner as his mother before she burst into flames."

Gasps were heard around the table, at the senselessness of evil. Buffy's eyes filled with tears at what this family had gone through and vowed that she'd help kill this demon if it was the last thing she did.

"The boys have been trying to find me ever since, but I couldn't let them get close. It's too dangerous and when I tracked the demon here I knew I could end things once and for all. So here I am, I'll take whatever help I can get, and Jim told me your having a little trouble yourself so please know I'll help you in any way that I can as well." John finished looking right into Buffy's eyes to let her know he was dead serious.

"Don't worry you will." Came a masculine voice from the front of the store and the six occupants at the table turned in shock to the front of the store. 

John's voice paled as he said "Sam Dean what are you doing here?"

To be continued

Yes I know I suck leaving it like that, but don't worry I'll be back. I just had to get John and the Scooby's on the same page before I brought the boys in. I hope everyone had a great weekend, and thank you all for your thoughts and well wishes. It is greatly appreciated. Sorry this is so short. I'm still learning.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What in the hell are you two doing here?" John roared the fear for his sons consuming his mind.

"That them?" Dean asked his brother pointing to the Scooby's.

"Yep." Was the exhausted Sam's one-word reply.

Deciding to answer his dad before his head exploded Dean turned and said. "Oh you know we were just in the area figured we'd stop by, say hi, defeat a demon and a crazy blonde chick trying to bring about the end of the world. Same old same old." Dean replied as he dropped the two bags of weapons off his shoulders with a grunt.

Sam who was obviously still suffering from sleep depravation couldn't even be bothered to deal with his brothers sarcastic nature and just dumped his bags grabbed a seat put his head down on his arm and said "Vision." And then promptly closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep.

To say the least everyone in the room was quit stunned at the sudden arrival of the two men, and weren't sure what exactly was going on. John falling back onto old habits simply barked out "Dean enough report solider."

"Sam gets visions. Visions come at 3 am. Visions say go to Sunnydale to fight blonde chick and demon. We drive all night with no sleep. We stop and pick up weapons along the way. It's all pretty straight forward." Dean replied to well trained to not answer, but to tired to be completely coherent. "Hey how ya doing." He said to the Scooby's as he sat beside his brother and put his head down as well.

"What do you mean Sam get' s visions? Dean son, Dean!" John voice rose as he tried to get an answer that made sense to the confused hunter.

"John!" Buffy said grabbing the older man. "Calm down your boys are obviously exhausted and so are you. They're here, and apparently they're supposed to be since visions are serious business. Why don't we let them rest and you get some sleep as well. Xander and I will go through the weapons they brought and in a couple of hours we can clear everything up okay?" she rested her hand on John's arm making it clear that it was only a suggestion for right now. "There's a sofa in the back training area go rest a bit. Don't worry we've got this covered. We've been doing this for a while too you know." She finished with a smile as she led him into the back.

"You're right." The weary warrior said "Wake me in an hour please and thanks. I'm not fit for much right now but sleep." Yawning loudly and lying down on the couch.

"Yo Buff!" Xander whispered loudly "What are we going to do about these two." He said pointing at the boys.

"Just leave them there Xander and help me get these bags so we can do inventory of what the guys brought." Buffy told him grabbing two of the bags as Giles grabbed one and then Xander grabbed the other.

"Let's move this part upstairs children," Giles told them heading for the balcony "Lord knows we don't want to explain away modern weapons in a magic shop."

"Good idea Giles." Tara whispered as she grabbed two blankets from the back and covered the boys up.

"Anya please run the shop while we're up here, call if you need anything." Giles told the ex-vengeance demon.

"Don't worry I've got it covered. The money will be safe." The irrepressible girl answered already going to recount the till.

Once they got the bags upstairs and opened them Xander let out a low whistle. "Man these guys took the motto be prepared seriously didn't they." Looking at the array of deadly items concealed in the 2 bags.

Buffy on the other hand was looking like a kid who just got the best Christmas of their lives. "Oh my god." She said would you look at this." Axes, flamethrowers, is that a rocket launcher?" She positively squealed with delight at all the choices.

"These look like UV rounds to me." Xander said, "But what are these silver?" he asked as he handed them to Giles.

"Consecrated silver I believe looking at these markings." The Brit answered with a smile "Well I think we can safely say these gentlemen are going to be very helpful in the fight against Glory."

"Whooo boy." The redheaded witch replied, "I don't even know what half this stuff is, and how many guns do you need."

"Ohh this ones pretty." The now bouncing slayer said inspecting the weapon carefully "Do you think they'd show me how to use it Giles?"

"I'm sure they would be happy to my dear." The tolerant watcher said as he smiled at his charge.

"Giles?" Tara queried softly "What do you think he meant when he said that Sam saw the demon and the blonde fighting together? Do you think he meant Glory?"

"I picked up on that as well. It did sound like that's what he saw. Unfortunately we'll have to wait for them to wake up before we can get better clarification. Buffy what did you think of John and his boys?" Rupert asked curious about her instincts about the older hunter.

"It's weird Giles. I just trust him. I know that sounds strange, but listening to him talk about his life and how he's lived, it just reminded me so much of me you know. And there's something about him that just tells me he's someone we can count on. As for the boys the only thing I could get from them was that they have great taste in weapons, and they're both hot!" The slayer fanned herself as she giggled.

"Whooo Boy." Came in triplicate from Tara, Willow and even Anya downstairs.

Giles and Xander just rolled their eyes at the antics of the girls.

"Hey G-man had you ever heard of that psychic John was talking about Missouri Mosley?" Xander asked as he continued to take inventory of the stockpile of weapons.

"What have I told you about calling me that Xander? The answer is yes indeed" the Englishman responded, "She's considered to be one of the foremost psychics alive today. I even consulted her by phone when Buffy went missing that summer."

"You did?" Willow said looking up in surprise.

"Yes I was at my wits end and hoped she'd be able to help." Giles replied

"Sorry." The contrite slayer said as she crossed over to her watcher. "I never meant to cause so much trouble."

"My dear water under the proverbial bridge." Giles replied.

"What did she tell you?" The ever-curious Willow asked.

"Only that Buffy would return when she was ready, and to stop looking. That Buffy had some healing left to do before she'd be able to return." Giles said. "It was the reason I was able to return to Sunnydale with some sense of peace that you would indeed return."

"Remind me to send her a fruit basket." The slayer said with affection.

"What'd you think of the Winchester's?" Tara asked Willow and Xander as Buffy moved back to the weapons to finish inventory.

"Seems like they know their stuff." Xander said. "I mean we still haven't seen them fight or anything, but it's like G-man said you don't last 22 years in this business by being lucky. I mean the average life span of a slayer isn't even 22 years, and they have super powers."

"I agree with everyone." Willow piped in "Something just tells me to trust them. I'm going to see if I can come up with anything about this demon that's marked their family. It sounds just horrible." She said as she pulled out her computer

"Good idea Willow." Giles said "I'll help you with that and Tara can assist. I'm assuming Buffy that you and Xander can handle the rest of the weapons inventory?"

"Go to it Giles. We've got this covered." Buffy said as she yet again stopped to closer inspect a beautiful set of throwing stars that had the slayer practically drooling.

With that everyone set to their different tasks anticipating the upcoming evening and explanations.

To be continued.

I know I know but the guys have been up all night long I mean they only got a few hours sleep at all before they had to drive to California. Don't worry next chapter will have them up and at'em and properly introduced to the Scooby's.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Augh!" thought Dean Winchester as he swam to consciousness. "That was not a comfortable position to sleep in." Leaning back in the chair without opening his eyes he let out a long groan as he tried to stretch the kinks out of his back.

"Have a nice rest?" A beautiful blonde asked softly.

"Uhh yeah sorry about that. We've been going full out for a while lately and our reserves were spent. Are you Buffy?" Dean asked

Letting out a giggle and a sweet smile she said, "No, I'm Tara. I'm a witch with Willow we help when and where we can."

"Pleasure to meet you Tara. Do you know where my dad is?"

"He's resting in the back. He was exhausted as well. I'm sure he'll be up soon. Would you like something to drink?"

"Coffee would be great thanks. Let me get Sammy up and I know he'd love a cup as well." Dean told the likable girl as he rose from his chair for a full body stretch before waking up his brother. "Hey." Dean said laying a hand on Sam's shoulder gently. "Time to rise and shine bro. We've got some serious explaining to do."

"Ughh!" was the first response Sam gave as he lifted his head. "Coffee" was the second.

"Coming up in a jiffy." Dean told Sam as he sat back down now assured that his brother was awake.

"Oh good your up. I'm Rupert Giles. The slayer's watcher. It's a pleasure to meet you boys. I want to thank you for your help in this matter. My slayer is already done inventory of the weapons you brought, and will keep many of them if you don't watch it." Giles said with a smirk.

"Sounds like my kind of woman." Dean answered back with a smirk. "Nice to meet you Mr. Giles. I'm Dean and sleepyhead next to me is Sam. As soon as my dad gets up Sam and I will be happy to do a round of explanations.

"Please call me Giles everyone else does. I shall go see if your father is awake yet. Please make yourself comfortable. Buffy, Xander could you come down please Sam and Dean are awake." He called to the balcony as he walked into the back of the store.

Tara came back into the room with two cups of coffee followed by a very excited Willow. "Here you go. Two cups of black coffee, I didn't know if you took cream or sugar so I left it black I hope that's okay." The shy witch murmured as she set the coffee on the table. "This is my girlfriend Willow. She's a witch as well, and an expert computer hacker."

"Pleased to meet you both." Sam said smiling at the two girls. Dean gave a nod as he was trying to drink the hot coffee as fast as possible. "Black coffee's fine. I'm Sam and the addict beside me trying to scald himself is my older brother Dean."

"Hey don't make fun of a caffeine addiction. We take our coffee very seriously around here." Came from the slayer as she walked down the stairs. The smile on her face let Sam know she was just teasing. "I'm Buffy the guy following me is Xander and the girl behind the counter is Anya. She's Xander's girlfriend and an ex-vengeance demon, so be prepared for some outrageous comments sometimes."

"Hey." Both brothers's said simultaneously.

"Heard you had fun doing weapons inventory. See anything you like." Dean flirted shamelessly with the petite blonde.

Sam's eyes rolled so far back into his head at his brother's antics it's amazing they didn't get stuck.

"Well what can I say I like things shiny and sharp." The slayer flirted back with a grin of her own. Already liking the mischievous twinkle in the other hunter's eyes.

Their banter unfortunately was cut short by the arrival of John and both Sam and Dean focused on their long lost father like two dogs seeing a cat.

Standing in the doorway looking at his two boys John Winchester was paralyzed. Out of habit he began a visual check to make sure neither boy was physically hurt. When he finished and looked into his son's eyes John said the only thing that came to mind. "Hello boys."

Dean stepped closer to his dad relief at finally finding him alive and well and answered "Dad." Which removed any hesitancy John had before and he grabbed his eldest in a bear-crushing hug. Whispering in his ear. "I'm sorry Dean. I'm so very sorry. I was trying to keep you safe."

"I know dad. I've always known." Was Dean's whispered response.

After a few minute he released his eldest and walked towards Sam. Looking into his youngest sons eyes and seeing the same pain in them as he saw when he looked in the mirror every day damn near brought John Winchester to his knees. "Hello Sammy." He said.

"Dad"

With that once again John grabbed his son and pulled him into his arms. "I never meant for this to happen Sammy." He said. "I never wanted you to lose someone to."

"It's my fault dad. I left I'm so sorry I just had to go. I get it now I get it now I'm so sorry." Came out of Sam's mouth in a rapid whisper barley making any sense. It was the broken ramblings of a lost child who needed reassurance of a parents love. Desperately seeking solace in the arms of a father he had always felt he'd failed growing up.

"My boy it's not your fault it's okay there's nothing to forgive." For once since Mary's death John didn't bother with trying to be anything but a comfort to his broken boy. Knowing that all the anger and yelling was in the past. Father and son were now bonded through fire and pain. The past was just that, it was now a time for healing. When Sam seemed to have gotten some control back John pulled away from his and cupped the back of Sam's neck keeping their foreheads touching. Reaching out with his other hand he grabbed Dean and pulled him into the loose embrace as well. The three men stood there with their foreheads touching just taking comfort in the fact that they could finally know that each other was alive and okay. Breaking away at last and turning towards the Scooby's who had remained quiet through the heart-wrenching family reunion John cleared his throat and addressed the whole group. "Boys if you've met everyone I believe you have some explaining to do."

"Yes sir." Both boys replied in unison.

"Well then everyone take a seat. I'm going to close the shop early so we won't be interrupted." Giles told them gesturing towards the table as he walked to the front of the store. When he came back in a few minutes everyone was seated and ready to hear what the two hunters had to say.

Clearing his throat Sam said "Well I guess I should start. Dean throw in anything I leave out okay?"

"Roger that Sammy." Was the succinct reply.

"It's Sam thank you." Sam said rolling his eyes and shaking his head. "Okay. I'm assuming Dad you've filled them in on the demon?" At John's nod Sam continued. "Well I'm assuming you also know that it struck again recently killing my girlfriend Jessica Moore." At the nod of assent Sam took a deep breath to push back the automatic flood of grief that hit every time he thought of his girlfriend. "A week before Jess was murdered I started having strange dreams. I dreamt of her death down to the last detail. I thought it was just end of the year stress, so I did nothing about it. Needless to say I was wrong and Jess paid the price."

"Damn it Sammy there's no way you could have known those dreams would come true." Came the exasperated voice of Dean.

"I know Dean I'm just letting them know why I know now that these visions are real." Sam said smiling fondly at his big brother's overprotective nature. "Then 2 months again I had dreams about a woman dieing in our old house in Lawrence. We were able to get there in time and save the woman and her 2 kids thank god. That's where we met Missouri and she helped us defeat the poltergeist. It's also where mom's spirit tore herself up to protect us." Looking at their father as he said this John met his son's eyes and nodded. "Yeah that's what I thought." Sam said quietly. "You've kept in contact with her haven't' you?"

"Missouri's a good friend." Was John's only reply. At Dean's shocked glance he added. "My being there would have only put you boys in more danger. It was better for me to stay in the shadows. I hope you both understand."

Both boys nodded and Sam continued. "Last month I had another dream that led us to a young kid named Max. That's when the visions started coming while I was awake. Max's mother was killed just like ours. He also had similar abilities like mine. His strength lay in telekinesis and he was using it to kill his abusive dad and uncle. In the end we weren't able to save him and he took his own life." Sam couldn't help but once again feel guilty that he wasn't able to save the tortured boy as well. The sharp smack to the side of his head brought him out of his thoughts as he rubbed his sore head and turned towards his unrepentant brother saying "What the hell was that for jackass?"

"Don't sit there and act like you don't know Sammy boy. Max offing himself was not your fault either. I swear you can't save everyone and I'm not going to allow you to beat yourself up over stuff you can't change. I'm the only one that gets to beat you up bitch and don't you forget it." Dean finished with a smirk hoping to lighten the dark shadows haunting his baby brother's eyes.

"Sure whatever you say." Sam said his eye laughing as he quietly added "Papa Smurf."

Relieved as he was to see his brothers spirits lifted there was no way he was letting that Papa Smurf comment go.

He was interrupted however by a petite slayer who asked with no small about of teasing menace "And what's so wrong with being short huh? Or being a smurf? I love the smurfs they're cute."

"A woman after my own heart. I love the smurfs." Dean said winking at the beautiful slayer.

"Okay okay I've very sorry. I won't discriminate against the short or the smurfs anymore." Sam said holding up his hands and laughing at the antics of Buffy and Dean.

"Thank you that's all I ask." Buffy said primly as she sat back down with a twinkle in her eye.

"Ditto." Came from Dean.

"You were saying." John said with his own smirk at the preceding conversation.

"Yeah anyway last night I had another vision and it was a doozey. I saw the demon that killed mom and Jess. It was with this whacked out blonde chick that was getting worshiped by the really fugly monks. They were looking for a key to open something. What that was wasn't clear. What was clear was the fight that took place. We were all there including some people I don't know yet."

"Could you describe the other's that you don't see here?" Asked Giles "We might know them."

"Good idea. One was young girl with long brown hair. She seemed to be connected to you somehow." Sam said looking at Buffy.

"That would be my little sister Dawn." Buffy said still in shock at hearing Sam mention the key. "If what you saw is true she's a big part of what's going to happen, but we'll get to that after you finish."

"Right. There was a guy who I swear was a vampire, but he seemed to be fighting for us, so I don't know how that can be. He had bleached blonde hair and was wearing a long black duster." Sam finished looking for confirmation of his insanity at thinking a vampire would help them.

"Ah yes our very own resident pet vampire who also happens to be my roommate." Xander spoke up for the first time. "He got chipped by the government so he helps us out for free blood and a place to stay."

The shocked looks on the faces of the Winchester men had the Scooby gang cracking up. "Brace yourself." Said Willow. "There's a lot more where that came from."

"Okay." Sam said shaking his head. "Anyway the demon was there to help this blonde woman."

"Glory" Tara supplied

"Right Glory find her key and in return Glory was going to help the demon find… well me." Sam finished quickly.

"WHAT!" Dean shouted. "What do you mean find you? Why the hell are we here then. We need to get you the fuck out of town. Don't shake your head at me. Grab your gear we're outta here."

"Whoa slow down Dean. Really it's okay. Here's where I'm supposed to be. Just calm down and listen for a second okay." Sam said trying to calm his brother down who had him by the arm ready to drag him from the magic box and to the car if necessary.

"Look the demon and Glory want this key and me to end the world, but it's more then that. Yes if unlocked the power of the key and myself can cause harm, but the real reason they want us both is because this key is the only thing that can destroy Glory, and I'm the only thing that can destroy the demon."

Silence met Sam's announcement.

To be continued.

Wow I've never written 6 pages at a time before. I want to thank everyone for his or her support and corrections. I appreciate them all and will do my best to make the corrections as quickly as possible so please be specific. I also want to thank everyone for their prayers surrounding my cousin. His funeral is tomorrow and everyone is just pushing threw till it's over. Have a great fourth.

B


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After a beat while everyone digested what Sam had said chaos ensued.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say What the Fuck." Dean exclaimed once he could breath again.

"Dean I need you to calm down." Sam said trying to keep his brother from overreacting. The problem he soon found out wasn't just from Dean. The slayer had also jumped out of her chair yet again with a fierce look on her face that reminded Sam of Dean when he was protecting Sam.

"Over my dead body, is the key taking on Glory. I don't know who's sending you those messages but I will kill everyone in this room before I let that happen." Buffy exclaimed.

"Dean breath. Sammy are you sure about this." John yelled grabbing his youngest by his shoulders.

"Put your head between you legs sweetie." Tara said to a hyperventilating Willow.

"Buffy this might be the way to get rid of Glory for good you must not dismiss it out of hand." Giles told an overwrought slayer.

"Uh am I the only one who wants to know how the killing is supposed to happen. I mean Glory's a hell goddess, and this demon sounds like a badass. How's that going to work?" Xander said trying to look at the situation rationally.

"If you think I'm going to allow you to go up against this demon alone those visions have fried your brains." Dean yelled. "This key can damn well do it alone."

"Hey my little sister's not going to be fighting Glory period. So you can let that go jackass!" An irate slayer screamed at Dean having heard the last comment.

"Look I don't know what the hell your talking about. What does you sister have to do with this anyway? This is about my little brother thinking he's getting anywhere near that demon alone. It's not going to fucking happen. I don't care about the world. The world can go to hell!" Dean growled right back to the slayer.

"Screw the world I'm talking about my little sister as well. She's the key moron and there is no way she's taking on Glory." Yelled Buffy as she advanced on Dean.

John and Giles tried to get between the two overprotective siblings, but were quickly moved out of the way. In fact it looked like it was going to come to blows until Sam stepped in between the two warriors and holding up his hands held them in place with his mind.

Finding themselves unable to move all of a sudden did nothing to alleviate the fury coursing through the two fighters, but it did shock them momentarily into silence.

"Be quiet both of you. NOW!" An equally furious Sam boomed to the two stubborn siblings.

Everyone else in the room was shocked into silence at the sudden turn of events until John looking at his youngest managed to get out "Left something out didn't you son?"

"Yeah sorry about that dad. It's only happened once before now, and I kind of thought it was a fluke." Sam told his father wryly.

"Well I guess that answers my question." Xander said looking at the younger hunter with no small amount of awe.

Shooting a smile to Xander in acknowledgement of the truth of that statement Sam turned his attention back to Buffy and Dean. "If I release you will you two promise to not yell and listen to me for another moment?" Sam said staring at the two letting them know he would hold them there as long as it took.

Getting nods finally from both Sam released the two from his mental hold and continued "Now first of all Buffy, did you say your sister was the key?" Sam said looking at the slayer sympathetically.

Covering her hand with her mouth and dropping into the nearest chair the slayer let out a sob and said, "I can't believe I said that. I'm supposed to be protecting her and I go around shouting out her identity."

Giles quickly wrapped his arms around Buffy and told her sternly "Buffy stop that this instance. You are with people you trust and they would have needed to be informed anyway of Dawn's special situation. You take excellent care of Dawn never doubt that."

Ironically it was Dean who seemed to be able to offer the most comfort to the distraught slayer knelling before her chair and saying "Look I know what it's like. Trust me I would rather chew on glass then let Sammy face this thing. The very idea makes me want to rip someone's head off. I didn't exactly take the news well either you know. I was going toe to toe with someone I KNEW could kick my ass, and you didn't see me backing down did you?" Dean finished with a smirk.

Seeing the same look in Dean's eyes that she saw in her own Buffy realized she had a kindred spirit in Dean Winchester. In that instant Buffy knew that she and Dean might have no say in letting their siblings fight in this battle, but they could protect them as much as humanly possible. Seeing the answering recognition in Dean's eyes Buffy turned to Sam and said "Look Sam bottom line is Dawn's a 14 year old kid. She may have once been this mystical key, but we have no idea how to access that power, or even if she can."

"Don't worry Buffy." Sam said smiling at the girl who reminded him so much of his big brother. "I've got that covered." Holding up his hands to ward off the barrage of upcoming questions Sam told the group. "Now's not the time for that. Don't worry though it won't hurt Dawn or myself. Look we've gone over the Winchester family history, so right now I need you to fill in everything you know about Dawn and Glory. Then I need to meet Dawn. We have a lot to discuss." Sam finished mysteriously staring out the window of the magic shop seeing who knows what in his minds eye.

Taking a deep breath and making a decision to go ahead and trust the Winchester's Buffy began her story. She told them of how her mother's illness made her do a spell to see what was making her sick. She cried as she told them how instead of finding out what was hurting her mother she found out that Dawn wasn't real. She told them about finding the globe, and the monk and fighting Glory for the first time and learning the truth about Dawn. Buffy spoke for three hours relating the last harrowing year of her life. How the monks made Dawn from Buffy. How Dawn was the best thing that ever came from being a slayer and how Dawn reacted to finding out she wasn't real. Buffy told them everything, and at the end of those three hours the slayer was mentally and physically exhausted.

Dean summed it all up with "Well damn and I thought Sammy boy was a trouble magnet."

Letting out a laugh Buffy told him "I'll see you trouble magnet and raise you a teenager any day mister."

"No no no no no…" John and Dean said simultaneously.

"Not going through that again. He hated everything." John said wincing at the memory of his youngest child's rebellion years.

"Hey I wasn't that bad!" Sam exclaimed with a mock glare. "You weren't exactly father of the year you know."

"See comments like that are why I always got the last cookie." Dean laughed.

"You're on the cookie reward system as well huh?" Buffy asked Dean. "My favorite is oatmeal raison."

"I'll give you both a cookie if you shut up." John joked back to Buffy and Dean.

"See just you wait, cause I'm going to meet Dawn soon and then it'll be two on two people."

Looking at each other then back at Sam, Buffy said to Dean "Whatta you think?"

Smirking Dean said, "No doubt we can still take'em."

"Absolutely." Buffy smiled back at Dean.

"We'll see." Sam told the two annoying older siblings. "Anyway Buffy, where's Dawn I'd like to go ahead and meet her if I could?" Sam said getting back down to business.

Realizing how late it was the slayer exclaimed "Oh my god it's 8:30pm. My mom's probably having a fit. We better head over to my house. Dawn should be at home. You guys can stay with us tonight I'm sure my mom won't mind. You'll have to sleep on the floor, but at least you won't have to look for a place to stay at night in Sunnydale."

"Sounds fine Buffy don't worry we've slept in worse places then the floor. I do think you should call your mother and make sure it's okay first. We don't want to put her out." John said.

"Then I would suggest we all retire for the evening. We can reconvene here in the morning. Say around 10:00?" Giles said gathering up his books to take home.

"I'll be by in the afternoon I have to work tomorrow." Xander told the group as he and Anya prepared to head out.

"Come on Xander let's go home and have sex. It's been 12 hours already." Anya shared loudly as she dragged Xander out the door.

"And on that note Tara and I will be leaving as well." Willow said rolling her eyes at the ex-vengeance demon's antics. "My first class isn't until 2:00 tomorrow, so I'll be here at 10."

"I don't have class on Wednesdays, so I'll be here all day if you need me." Tara told Giles with a soft smile. "It was nice to meet you." She said to the Winchesters.

"Nice to meet you as well Tara." Sam said as they left the shop.

"Well I'll let Buffy take care of you gentlemen and I'll see you in the morning. Have a good evening. Here's my card in case of an emergency feel free to call if you have any questions." Giles told John as he walked out. Calling over his shoulder to Buffy who was on the phone with her mom "Be a dear and lock up on your way out okay?"

Raising a hand to let her watcher know she'd heard him she quickly turned back to the conversation with her mother. "So is that okay mom?" she asked hoping her mother would be all right with the idea of sudden houseguests. "It's only for one night." "Thanks mom I knew you'd say that. We'll see you in about 10 minutes. Love you. Bye."

Turning to the Winchester's she said, "Okay we're all set. Dawn's at home waiting for us, and mom's saving some dinner for everyone, and I don't know about you guys, but I'm starved."

"Home cooked meal sounds great to me. Let's go" Dean said opening the door and walking out of the shop.

SNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVS

Walking into the house Buffy yelled out "Mom we're here." Towards the kitchen then grabbed the stair railing to yell up to Dawn saying, "Dawnie get down here there's some people you need to meet."

Joyce Summers came in from the kitchen and gave her daughter a hug, then turned to the Winchesters. "Hello it's so nice to meet you I'm Joyce Summers." She said extending a hand to John.

"Ma'm it's a pleasure I'm John Winchester and these are my two boys Dean and Sam. Thank you for allowing us to stay the night." John told her sincerely.

"My pleasure anyone who's willing to fight beside my daughter can camp out in my house. Buffy didn't have a chance to give me to many details on the phone, but I understand you're here to help with Glory?" Joyce asked John as she led him and the boys into the living room and motioned for them to sit down.

"Mom hang on a sec we need to get Dawn down here first and then we'll explain everything." Buffy said before yelling back up the stairs. "Dawn NOW! It's really important."

A muffled "I'm on the phone." Came drifting down the hall much to the consternation of the slayer.

Picking up the line in the hallway she said into the receiver "Dawn I'm serious it's very important. You can call Amber back later please come to the living room." Buffy took the grunt of annoyance as the affirmative and hung up the phone and walked into the living room.

Taking a seat she glanced at Sam and couldn't help but be concerned at the look of fear on his face. "Hey Sam are you all right?" she asked.

Jumping as if startled Sam pasted a smile on his face and tried to reassure everyone in the room "Yeah I'm fine. Just a little nervous. I don't know how to explain it, but ever since I had the vision I've felt connected to the key. Like we were meant to work together, and I guess I'm a little antsy about meeting her now. I wasn't expecting her to be a 14-year-old teenager. I'm not making any sense am I?" The younger man asked laughing at his inability to put his nerves into words.

"Visions? The key? Buffy honey what exactly have you told them?" Joyce asked alarmed at the thought of anyone knowing the truth about her youngest child.

"Don't worry mom their completely trustworthy." Buffy told her mom earnestly.

It was at that moment that Dawn came running down the stairs. "God Buffy could you be more rude. I mean I was on the phone. What's so important that I had to rush down here…?" She stopped however when she reached the living room and saw Sam. "Oh my god." She exclaimed frozen in place.

Sam rose to meet her a look of utter recognition and wonderment crossing his face. Smiling tentivealy he said "Hey Dawn I'm Sam."

Breaking out of her paralysis Dawn ran across the room and threw her arms around Sam in a hug as she started sobbing. "I thought you were lost, I thought you'd never get here. Where have you been? I've been so worried. I was so scared." Came pouring out of mouth.

Wrapping his arms around the crying child and lifting her up Sam answered back with his own stream of reassurances. "It's okay. I'm sorry I didn't know. The awakening just happened. I've been so confused. Please forgive me, I'm here now, I'm not going anywhere."

The rest of the room just looked on in utter confusion at what was happening.

"Uhm Sam what's going on?" Dean asked looking at his dad and Joyce and Buffy to see if they had any clue as to what was happening.

Not releasing the girl in his arms Sam said, "I told you I knew her, it just wasn't till I saw her that I knew I knew her. I mean there are still some holes, but we're connected, we've always been connected." Sam told the room almost as confused as they were with the turn of events.

"He's the lock." Dawn piped up smiling up at Sam. "Don't ask me how I know, but it's like I've known him forever. I didn't even know I was missing something until there he was. Nice to meet you by the way." She added with a smirk at the absurdity of the situation.

"What do you mean lock?" Joyce said looking ten steps behind everyone else and not liking it one bit. "Would someone please explain to me what in the world is going on?" She asked exasperated.

"Damned if I know." Dean said still looking at his brother and the girl in his arms like he wasn't entirely sure he wasn't hallucinating or something.

"Right there with you son." John told Dean. Having never seen anything like this in all his years of hunting. "But I'm thinking of giving Missouri a call in the morning." He added.

"Hey where are you going?" Buffy asked Sam and Dawn as they began to walk hand in hand out of the living room.

"We're going to catch up silly." Dawn answered over her shoulder. "Explain what you can to mom and hopefully by then we'll be done and able to fill in the blanks."

"Done with what?" The slayer exclaimed not just a little confused herself.

"Trust us!" Was shouted back into the room by the retreating figures.

"Trust them trust them. I'm so confused." Buffy said taking a seat. Looking at John and Dean she asked, "Has anything like this ever happened to Sam before?"

"Not that I'm aware of." John answered back "Dean?"

"This is a first for me." Dean said still staring at the doorway that Sam and Dawn had left through.

"Anything at all would be good for me!" Joyce said looking like she'd just found out the world was flat.

"Sorry mom. Uhm guys where do you want to start?" queried the slayer.

Letting out a deep sign John said, "Might as well start at the begging" and for he second time in 24 hours began to explain his family and their mission to eradicate evil.

Chiming in where needed Buffy and Dean helped John tell Joyce all that had transpired since John came to town. Everyone's mind was still on the two people missing from the room and the curiosity of what was going on upstairs.

To be continued.

Ha ha. I know what a mean person I am for leaving a cliffhanger like that. Well if you want more you'd better review. I want to thank everyone for their support during this difficult period. You've all been so great and I can't thank you enough for the prayers and kind words. This story has been a release for me and I'm having so much fun writing it. I hope it is bringing a bit of imagination alive in your lives as well. Thanks again.

b


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Walking into Dawn's room Sam turned towards the younger girl and seeing the look of mischief on her face burst out laughing. "I bet their still sitting out there going huh?" Sam managed to sputter out.

"I know the look on Buffy's face priceless. I love being a younger sister." Dawn said lying on the floor trying to get her breath back.

Sitting down on the floor Sam said "Oh yeah it's our duty to be this annoying."

"So Sam, what's up?" Dawn said as she sat up and crossed her legs.

"Good question. What do you remember?" Sam queried.

"Not much. I mean half of what I said out there I don't even know where it came from. It's like I know you and I know we have to do something important, and for the first time I'm not feeling conflicted about being the key, but other then that I'm at a loss." Dawn told Sam earnestly.

"Well unfortunately I'm not much better. This is all instinct with me as well, but I feel like we have to bond or something." Sam said focusing deep within his mind searching for answers.

"Uhm bond how?" Dawn said looking a little apprehensive

"Huh?" Sam said looking at Dawn again confused at why she would think he knew.

"I mean are you talking uhm, well, I mean like, I don't know physical?" Dawn finally managed to spit out.

"WHAT!" Sam shouted jumping up and moving away from Dawn. "No, not just no HELL no. There are a lot of people downstairs that would kill me for even thinking something like that, and I'm related to 2 of them. I meant mental. Strictly mental NO touching. Well maybe holding hands to form the connection, but NOTHING ELSE. Maybe we should have someone else in here when we do this. Uhm what about your mother, or Buffy, no not Buffy she'd kill me, and it would probably take a while to, uhn what about Xander he seemed nice. Sam kept throwing out ideas clearly appalled that Dawn seemed to think he would take advantage over her.

"Sam CALM DOWN!" Dawn finally shouted worried he was going to give himself a stroke. "It was nothing personal, I just wanted to know, I mean I am an ageless mystical power and I'm pretty sure the powers that be could have not realized 14 would be to young for a physical relationship. I just wanted to know. Breath I'm not going to jump you or anything it's fine." Dawn told the distraught Sam relief clearly written on her face. Not being able to resist teasing him she couldn't help but add, "You are a total hottie though. And hey your not a 250 year old vampire, so what could Buffy say anyway."

About to jump up and start protesting yet again Sam looked at Dawn and seeing the mirth on her face relaxed. "Oh yeah Buffy and Dean aren't going to know what hit them. You're mean."

"And don't you forget it mister."

"Okay well know that you've given me a heart attack. Let's see what we can figure out." Sam said as he sat in front of Dawn in his own cross-legged position.

"Right time to focus. Do you have a knife?" Dawn looked surprised that she had even asked the question but held firm determined to trust her instinct.

Looking surprised as well but feeling the rightness of the question Sam pulled out the hunting knife Dean gave him when he turned 16.

It was a beautiful piece of craftsmanship and Dawn gasped with yet another since of familiarity. "It's the right blade." She said wonderingly

"My brother Dean gave it to me. It's a sacred blade blessed by the Navaho Indian tribe. I've used it many times to vanquish evil." Sam said with a look of wonder on his face as well. It was as if he was seeing the blade with new eyes.

Holding out her hand and looking at Sam with perfect trust she said, "Blood of my blood the answers we seek are carried within."

"In this life and the next, bond by blood, bond by purpose. Reveal that which we seek and return to us the power we once had." Sam recited the chant without even realizing that he'd carried that information. Then with one quick swipe he sliced the blade across Dawn's hand and then his own wincing at the sharp sting of pain. Grasping their hands together the connection was powerful and instantaneous.

The two froze their blood mingling and their minds opening. They shared the experiences of this past life from birth to present. Dawn experienced Sam's life as if she had lived it, and Sam was granted all the memories that had been built for Dawn. That was only the beginning. Once this life was shared a veil was lifted and past lives were thrust upon them. Millions of different lives and reincarnations, sometimes lovers, friends, or even family. They were always together and always standing against evil. A united front of power a give and take that helped hold the balance between good and evil. Good couldn't exist without evil and vice versa. The balance was vital to the continued survival of the world. That was why they were who they were; man, woman; brother, sister; father, daughter. They all existed within a give and take, both the push and pull.

All of this was shown to the two. Their minds were expanded to help them comprehend the knowledge that was imparted. Dawn felt the bonds of preadolescence and immaturity slipping away as their protection was no longer needed to keep her hidden from evil. Sam gained understanding and compassion for his family that he had previously been to blind to see.

By the time the connection was finished both Dawn and Sam were glad they were seated because they literally kneeled over on the floor both gasping for breath.

"Whoohoo what a ride." Dawn finally said letting out a little hysterical laugh.

Chuckling himself to relieve the tension Sam could only say, "No kidding."

"Hey Sam?"

"Yeah Dawnie"

"I'm really sorry about Jess." Dawn told him sympathetically

"Thanks Dawn. I'm really sorry about you trying to cut yourself. I wish I could have gotten here sooner and spared you that." Sam said remembering the pain he had felt her go through we she'd found out she was the key.

"Thanks. I'm glad you're here now though."

"Me too."

"Hey Sam?" Dawn said again as the two continued to lie on the floor.

"Yeah."

"Now that we're all wise and stuff and have a higher purpose does that mean we can't give Buffy and Dean a hard time anymore?" Dawn asked looking at Sam sideways with a smirk on her face.

Letting a grin stretch across his face Sam answered back with the utmost seriousness. "I firmly believe it is a moral imperative as the youngest to give our stubborn, overprotective, and know it all siblings grief."

"Whoo hooo! What a relief. Hey by the way those two looked they were getting along pretty well in your memories of the magic shop. Nice job of calming them down. I'm surprised Buffy didn't rip you head off though."

"What can I say I'm good. Yeah I know what you mean about those two. I was concerned at first, but after meeting your sister I'm more concerned with how they got separated at birth." Sam told Dawn trying to figure out how those Buffy and Dean could be that similar and not be related.

"Don't ask me I just got here."

"Funny."

"Thanks."

"Hey Dawn."

"Yeah."

"You do realize we haven't finished right?"

"Yeah. I got that too."

"Any idea on what we're going to tell them?"

"Don't look at me you're the one who went to Stanford. Come on genius your supposed to be the man with the plan."

"Okay when did you see "The Usual Suspects."?"

"Five minutes ago."

"Oh yeah I'm a dead man."

"Yep. Had sex too."

"Completely and totally dead."

"Never did think I'd swing that way, but Jess was hot."

"Tortured then killed that's what's going to happen. Painful painful torture."

"Done yet?"

"Sure why not. Did you think of something?"

"Well we just have to ease them in right? Pick and choose what to tell them to get them comfortable with everything. Buffy doesn't handle change well, and from what I got from you neither does Dean."

"Uhm that would be a no. He still has cassette tapes."

"That's just painful."

"It's the best of mullet rock."

"Remind me not to ride with Dean."

"I've been stuck in a car with him for the last six months."

"Want to borrow my Black Eyed Peas CD?"

"I love you."

"I'm very loveable."

"Is it just me or are you feeling kind of punchy?"

"Oh yeah like that time you and Dean did shooters on your 17th birthday and you passed out in front of the motel you were staying at."

"Okay yet again something else you really don't need to share with your sister who can lift a car."

"Roger that."

"Okay I say we wait a few days. Try to process all the information we've received before we continue. We're going to need Buffy and Dean for the second part anyway, and I don't want to overload them or us."

"Sounds good to me I'm still trying to figure out how you and Jess got in that position in the first place."

"Jess used to be a gymnast, and feel free to not share that with your sister as well."

"Hey what time is it?"

""Huh it's only 9:35. I thought it would be later."

"Amazing what you can accomplish in an hour if you're focused."

"Let that be a lesson to you young lady when approaching homework. I mean how do YOU fail a history test?"

"Speaking of information you don't need to share."

"Yeah I gottcha."

"Hey Sam?"

"Yeah."

"Can you stand?"

"I was wondering the same thing."

"I'm pretty sure I can't."

"Well at least this carpet is comfortable."

"DuPont."

"Huh. Dawn?"

"Yeah."

"What is that on your ceiling?"

"Glow in the dark stars."

"Huh. Why aren't they glowing?"

"Cause the lights are on idiot."

"Oh, okay. Did you put them up in constellations?"

"Yep."

"And that wasn't a big clue to your mother and sister that you were different?"

"I don't think they ever noticed since they're generally not lying on my floor."

"Right."

"Hey Sam?"

"Uhhuh."

"How are your powers?"

"Let's see." Then the light switch flicked off encompassing the room in darkness. "Hey those things are great. You really did a wonderful job."

"Thanks. I guess your powers are doing okay then."

"Yep we're on and ready to go. What about you?"

"To coin a phrase; let's see." Then a green ball of energy began to glow out of Dawn's hands. It started off the size of a marble then began to grow until it was the size of softball.

"Yep you're on too."

"Apparently. That's so cool."

"We're going to need to practice. They may be on, but I'm definitely feeling pretty rusty when it comes to using them."

"I know it's like I know the mechanics, but it's different when you actually try to use them."

"We've got to get used to the limitations and differences in these bodies as well."

"Okay. Can you stand yet?"

"Nope. Pretty sure I'm going to be spending the night on the floor."

"Well that should be okay with Buffy."

"Okay I'm moving now."

"Wimp."

"Shut up."

"I guess we'd better go down stairs and answer some questions before they're heads explode."

"Right and please for my continued survival remember to edit."

"Oh come on. Dean would be so proud of you at that New Year's Eve party."

"Dean's not the one I'm worried about, but I guess I could always mention the sleepover at Stacy Morgan's house two weeks ago."

"Right so basic information only."

"I had a feeling you'd see things my way.

"Shut up."

"Here goes nothing."

With that being said the two exhausted mystics pulled themselves off the floor and walked downstairs.

To be continued.

OMG! It's amazing how much I'm writing now compared to when I first started. It used to be so difficult for me to get out four pages, now I've gotten to a full seven. I'm so proud of myself. Well I hope this lived up to expectations. Don't worry I know I didn't answer all questions, but they will be answered eventually. I want to thank everyone whose reviewed this story. I live for reviews, and it always makes me feel so good to read one. I don't even mind corrections or critisems. I want to become a better writer and storyteller, so please feel free to point out errors so I can fix them. Thanks again as well for all the prayers and support I've been receiving for my cousin. It's really helped. I hope everyone's having a great week, and I'll post again soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Walking into the dining room all conversation stopped and the two Summer's women and the two Winchester men looked expectantly at the two missing pieces of their family. Sam had his arm around Dawn to hopefully ensure that they both continued to be up right and they both quickly grabbed a seat at the table. Sam grabbed a plate and began dishing up one for Dawn and him.

Dawn looked at everyone and then asked, "So what's new." With a look of complete seriousness on her face.

Letting out a snort of laughter at her antics Sam handed a heaping plate of food to the famished key before tucking into his own equally large pile of vegetables.

"Very funny Dawnie. What in the hell went on up there?" Buffy asked fixing her sister with a look that spoke volumes.

Looking at Sam Dawn said "Oh yeah they were defiantly separated at birth. No sense of humor what so ever."

Snorting again at not only Dawn but at the looks of utter astonishment on his brother and father's faces Sam couldn't help but add "I've got twenty that says someone winds up in a headlock before this is over."

"Your on." Dawn joked back waiting for the impending explosion.

The explosion was diverted by the voice of Joyce Summers however as she said "Dawn Sam I think that's quite enough out of the two of you. Finish your dinner since your obviously starved and then we can hear the explanations. Buffy calm down your sister is obviously safe and in good sprits so I think everyone just needs to relax."

The collective "Yes Ma'm" resounded around the room. No one was stupid enough to argue with Mom.

"Thank you so much for dinner Mrs. Summers this is wonderful." Sam said while trying to eat as fast as possible the bonding having been the equivalent of running a 4-minute mile.

"Please Sam call me Joyce. I think after everything I've learned and that we witnessed earlier we're practically family." Joyce said smiling at the young man who had connected so deeply with her youngest child.

"Thank you Joyce. It means a lot to me that you've been so great about everything." Sam said smiling shyly at the woman he felt like was his own mother as well.

"Great great everyone's' happy now could you two finish eating so everyone can be informed of what is going on?" Dean said looking like his head was going to start spinning around if he didn't get some answers.

"Ditto." Buffy said eagerly

Grinning at their sibling's predictability Sam and Dawn focused back on eating as fast as possible.

"So Joyce." John said trying to keep the conversation going as they waited. "You were saying about your gallery?"

"Yes we're putting on a new exhibit from Greece, but I'm waiting for Rupert to go over the inventory to make sure that all pieces are clean and not possessed. I've learned from past experiences when dealing with artifacts from other eras you can't be to careful." Joyce answered wryly.

"Good thinking. Though I'm curious as to what happened that made you start doing that in the first place." John answered intrigued by what life must be like living on a hellmouth.

"Let's just say I've never looked at tribal masks the same way and leave it at that." Joyce joked with a smile

"Did you ever see the movie "The Mask" with Jim Carrey?" Buffy asked John and Dean. At their nod she said, "Think that only with a demon possessed mask and you'll get it."

"Damn." Said Dean.

"Exactly." Buffy answered with her own self-deprecating grin.

"What are you fighting the most besides vampires?" Dean asked "I mean from the little I've heard it sounds like there's a lot more going on here then your average blood sucker."

"Tell me about. I think I've faced everything. We've had invisible girls, students possessed by hyenas, government hybrids, and now a hell goddess. What I wouldn't give for just your average run of the mill evil vampire looking to rule the world." Buffy told Dean seriously.

"Don't forget the mayor." Dawn chimed in around a mouthful of food.

"Don't speak with your mouth full young lady." Joyce gently admonished her youngest daughter.

"The mayor?" John asked raising an eyebrow at Buffy. "I mean I've always theorized that politicians are all evil, but you got proof."

Letting out a laugh Buffy said "Proof try having to blow up the high school at graduation because the key note speaker who happened to be the mayor turned into a fifty foot demon snake."

"Damn again." Dean said eyes about to pop out of his head at the thought.

"What about you guys. I mean I know your hunting evil, but what's the most popular form you've come across." Buffy asked anxious to hear about what's going on in the rest of the world outside the hellmouth.

"Mostly pissed off sprits, poltergeist, and evil possessions." John said looking at Dean for confirmation.

"Sounds about right. You throw in the occasional wendigo or demon, but mostly spirits." Dean answered thoughtfully.

"How do you fight a spirit? I mean they don't have a form do they?" Buffy asked always willing to learn a new way to vanquish evil.

"You've generally got to find their bones, or remains and salt and burn them. That handles it most of the time. Of course every now and then that doesn't work. Sammy and I worked a case recently where some bullies had drowned this little boy in a lake 30 years ago. They let the body sink to the bottom so there was nothing left to burn. This kids spirit was killing off the kids and family of the two bullies that had killed him, and since we couldn't get to the body there was nothing we could do. The spirit ended up killing both bullies before the lake was drained. We were able to save the grand kid and daughter of one of the killers though." Dean told Buffy remembering the sweet-faced woman and her terrified little boy.

"I can't imagine how helpless you must have felt. I wouldn't have dealt with that well." Buffy admitted.

"It wasn't easy, but you can't save everyone unfortunately." Dean said sharing a smile with Buffy that spoke of understanding and pain.

"Okay we're done. Thanks again Joyce it was wonderful. We'll clean up real quick and then meet you guys in the living room for a few more explanations." Sam said standing and picking up the dishes from the table.

"Oh no Sam. You're guests leave those I'll get them later." Joyce said rising as well.

"I promise it's no problem it will just take a minute." Sam answered back "You need to take it easy anyway remember what the doctor said."

"How did you know what the doctor told mom." Buffy said looking at Sam with surprise.

"Don't worry that will be part of the explanation." Dawn told Buffy as she walked past her to help Sam in the kitchen. "Does everyone have a drink or do you want us to bring something for you." She shouted over her shoulder.

Looking at each other Buffy and Dean just shrugged their shoulders and shouted back "We're good." And walked into the living room to take a seat.

Joyce and John followed and they continued their idle nervous chitchat as they waited for Sam and Dawn to finish up in the kitchen.

It only took about 10 minutes for Sam and Dawn to take care of everything and grabbing drinks for themselves they headed out to the inquisition. Taking seats on the floor again so they could be facing everyone they looked at their respective families and prepared to rock their world.

Taking a deep breath Sam started. "Okay obviously you're confused about what happened between Dawn and I. It's a little complicated so I would appreciate it if you let us explain before you asked any questions. Is that okay?"

At their nods Sam continued, "Dawn and I are connected. We've been connected for thousands and thousands of years. Wait." Sam said holding up a hand when both Buffy and Dean opened their mouths to object. "Remember let us finish. It really is hard to explain so bear with us please. The key has always existed. What you didn't know was that the key was also always put into human form. Each life generation after generation, she would live and die and then be reformed in a new life in a new persona always with one purpose. The purpose was to help hold the balance between good and evil in check. She couldn't do it alone however that's not how it works. For every give there's a take. For every push there's a pull. The key needed an opposite. A lock for example someone to balance her." Sam finished and began to rub his eyes searching for the right words to convey the depth of the bond he and Dawn shared.

"He's my opposite. Sam's been with me in each life in each persona and reincarnation. We're each other's balance we make each other stronger and offer support. We always recognize each other and then once we bond we remember everything." Dawn said placing a hand on Sam's shoulder and smiling at her sister.

It wasn't until she saw Buffy scowling that she realized that had been a mistake.

"BOND!" the Slayer growled. "IF YOU'VE TOUCHED HER!"

"DON'T YOU YELL AT HIM." Dawn screamed right back and the irate slayer. "Of course he didn't touch me get your mind out of the gutter." Refusing to acknowledge that her mind had gone to the same place at first. There was no need to share that little tidbit of information. "It's mental okay. Jeez jump to conclusions why don't you."

Looking apologetic the slayer offered a smile to Sam and said "Sorry."

"It's okay." Said Sam, as he finally relaxed again no longer looking like he was about to take flight. "I know it seems weird, but it basically means we're supposed to work together to keep evil at bay okay? We both have gifts that compliment each other and look just think of me as Dawn's brother okay?" Sam said still trying to diffuse the last of the tension.

"What about me?" Dean asked looking at his little brother with uncertainly.

"Huh?" Sam said unsure of what his brother meant.

"I mean if you two are all connected does that mean we're not related really?" Dean asked looking like his world was ending at the thought of losing the little brother he'd looked after for so long.

"What! Where would you get that harebrained idea? You're my brother nothing changes that. Nothing can and nothing ever will." Sam said getting up and crossing to his brother and father. "It's like Buffy told Dawn maybe my origins are a little different, but it's Winchester blood that's running through my veins. Never doubt that."

"Don't worry Sammy." John said rising and hugging his youngest son. "Never doubted it for a second."

"Good." Said Sam

"Hey does that me that me and Buffy are related?" Dean said looking horrified at the prospect of being related to someone he'd been flirting with.

Busting out laughing Sam managed to gasp out "No, don't worry you're not related. Technically neither am Dawn and I, I was just using that as a reference to the type of relationship we're going to have."

"Thank God." Came from both Buffy and Dean.

"Wait how did you know what I told Dawn? And how did you know what the doctor told mom for that matter." Buffy said just then processing what Sam had told his family

"Right well when we bonded we shared our memories and experiences. So basically when Dawn and I went upstairs we were operating on pure instinct. We basically meditated together to create the mental bond." Sam said deliberately leaving out the cutting of hands, since he wasn't sure the slayer could handle the thought of him deliberately hurting her sister. The wounds had healed once the ritual was complete anyway, so what Buffy didn't know wouldn't hurt her. Glancing at Dawn he saw her nod her head and knew she agreed with his omission.

"It was so cool Buffy. It was like a really fast movie. I saw Sam's life being played out in my mind, and then we got to see all the past ones too. We're still processing all the information, but it's like having a million new memories floating around in my head." Dawn said as she sat beside Buffy on the couch unable to now try and share some of the excitement that she was experiencing.

"It doesn't hurt does it?" Joyce asked taking a seat on the other side of Dawn taking her hand. "That sounds awfully overwhelming."

"No it's great. It doesn't hurt at all. I mean they're not all clear, and some stuff mostly from this life I don't even have to sort through. But the older stuff the memories from lifetimes in the past I can focus and separate them and inspect each one at any pace I want. Till then they're just there in the background of my mind waiting to be sorted trough." Dawn told her mother to reassure her that she was in no danger from the experience.

"It is pretty cool." Sam said from the floor. "It's like we have them to use as a reference. So we wouldn't have to relearn everything from scratch."

"Learn what?" Dean said "I mean like knowledge and stuff, cause Sammy boy you're already to book smart if you ask me."

Laughing from her spot on the couch Dawn said "No silly so we know how you use our powers."

"You have powers." Buffy exclaimed

"Yes they're so cool too. Watch." Dawn said creating the green ball of energy in her hands again. "You've already seen Sam's. He has the visions, and of course the telekinesis."

"Oh of course." Dean said sarcastically under his breath. The chuckle from his dad told him he didn't say it quietly enough.

"What does it do though?" A shocked Joyce asked Dawn.

"It's energy. Pure unadulterated energy I can use it as a weapon as necessary, but I can do more then that. I'm still a little unsure on how to do it, but I think I can heal as well." Dawn said focusing inward into the memories now stored in her head.

"Yeah you can." Sam said from the floor as he to rifled through the past lives. "Needless to say we need to practice. Buffy do you know of any place where we won't get interrupted?" Sam called up to the couch.

"I'll check with Giles in the morning just to be sure, but I've got a few ideas." Buffy told Sam. "We should probably all be there when you practice anyway just in case something goes wrong." Buffy said still worried about Dawn's safety.

"Not to mention we'll need to practice fighting around and with these new powers in the mix." John said from his place by the fireplace.

"Oh hell yeah sparring session bitch." Dean mocked his little brother "Your new powers won't help you against me."

"We'll see, I'm the master now." Sam said with his best Darth Vader voice.

"Oh man that was pathetic. You have no shame." Dean told his brother.

Buffy had burst into giggles at Sam's impression and told Dean "We're obviously going to have to remind our younger siblings whose still in charge."

"Oh yeah can't have them thinking their all invincible now that they can do a few tricks." Dean retorted back throwing a pillow on the floor at a laughing Sam.

"Forget that." Dawn said with her head on her mom's shoulder. "I want to see you to spar. I mean he has to be better then Riley, Buffy." Dawn winked at Sam as she finished planting the seed in Buffy and Dean's minds.

"Oh yeah I've got 10 bucks on my brother. I know I'm going to lose but family support is everything." Sam said playing along.

"Lose, thanks for the faith little brother. I'll double your money." Dean told his brother indignantly.

"Oh you think you will do you?" Buffy asked Dean pushing all thoughts of Riley out of her mind. He was out of town visiting family anyway. "We'll just have to see about that."

"Looking forward to it darling." Dean drawled smirking at Buffy.

"Well as much fun as this is I'm heading to bed." Joyce said letting out a sigh as she rose from the couch.

"I agree if you're going to be sparing with a slayer tomorrow you might want to be well rested son." John told Dean as he got out of his chair to get their gear out of the truck. "Joyce I want to thank you again for letting us crash here tonight. We'll be sure to find more suitable accommodations first thing in the morning."

"Yes sir." Both Sam and Dean said as they rose to help their father get stuff out of the car.

"Goodnight Buffy." Sam said to the slayer and then leaned over and gave Dawn a big hug and whispered in her ear. "Goodnight key."

"Goodnight lock. I'm glad you're here." Dawn whispered hugging Sam back just as hard. "See you in the morning to get you butt kicked." Dawn told Dean as she passed his to go upstairs.

"Whatever you say key girl." Dean answered back with affection. "Night Buffy see you in the morning." Dean told the slayer.

"Night Dean, night Sam." Buffy said smiling as she threw and arm over Dawn's shoulder as they walked upstairs together.

After getting settled on the floor while they gave John the couch Dean turned to Sam and said. "Well it's certainly been an interesting couple of days."

"Just wait." Sam said smirking at his brother. "Just wait."

"Go to sleep boys, we've got to find a place to stay, and train, and watch Dean get his ass handed to him it's going to be a long day." John said from the couch.

"Hey!"

"Night."

"Night."

"Night."

To be continued.

This story is getting long. I can't believe it. I hope I explained the whole key lock thing adequately. There will be more coming don't worry, but I felt like poor Buffy and Dean couldn't handle anything else. Please review they make my day. Have a great weekend everybody and thanks again to those who've already reviewed. Really it's amazing how much they help.

B


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Oomph" was all that came out as the breath went rushing out of Sam bringing him to wakefulness as 95 lbs of hyper teenaged key landed on top of him.

Giggling in his ear Dawn said "Wakey wakey sleepyhead time to get up and watch Buffy kick your brothers ass.'

"Oh my God. What time is it? Sam managed to get out trying to wake up and get his breath back.

"9:30. Everyone else is up, but we let you sleep since we both needed it after the awakening yesterday." Dawn said cheerfully.

"Dear Lord, you're a morning person aren't you?" Sam groaned rubbing his eyes as he sat up.

"Yep, it's a beautiful day, the sun is shining, the birds are ch….." Dawn began only to be interrupted by a hand covering her mouth and a positively deadly look from Sam.

Uttering only one word in the face of such blatant morning glory. "Coffee, please."

With eyes twinkling and another giggle Dawn jumped up and ran to the kitchen to get her poor tired lock a cup of java before he killed her for being so chipper. "He's up" she sang as she soared in the kitchen and headed to the mugs.

Looking at her from the kitchen island with no small amount of malice was John and Dean. They both looked like they wanted to find out where her batteries were and rip them out.

Smirking at them from the other side was Buffy who was communing with her own cup of java and glad to finally have some other nocturnal people in the house besides her. "You should her and mom singing while they cook." Buffy told them with a wince. "It's amazing I've never slayed them."

"Have you checked them for possession?" Dean asked with a look of utter confusion on his face. "She's bouncing, I mean she's actually bouncing, and she hasn't had any coffee. Tell me it's some weird sort of key thing. Please explain this to me in mystical terms, cause I'm not getting it." Dean finished looking after Dawn as she bounced out of the kitchen with Sam's cup of coffee.

Letting out a chuckle as he rotated his neck trying to loosen the muscles John said, "I'm afraid there is no mystical explanation for morning people that I've been able to find yet, just a general unfairness to the universe that allows for them to exist."

"Well at least there's coffee." Buffy said as she hunkered over her cup.

"Amen." Came from Dean.

Joyce swept into the kitchen with a cheerful smile, looking rested and refreshed "Good morning." She gushed. "I saw Sam was up can I fix anyone breakfast to start the day?" She asked as she looked through the cabinets for pancake mix.

Looking at her with the same confused look on his face Dean could only get out. "Uhm no thank you the coffee's good." Before settling back down into his morning slump waiting for the caffeine to kick in.

Buffy just yawned and shook her head, while John offered a smile and a polite no thank you as well.

In the living room Sam was cleaning up his bead roll when he was presented with a steaming mug of coffee from Dawn who was doing her best not to be too annoying since she didn't want to run her lock off on the first day.

"Thank you very much." Sam told her grabbing a seat on the couch and taking a big sip of the nectar of the gods.

"So you ready for the show-down today?" Dawn babbled obviously relaxed and happy for the first time in a long time.

"Yeah it should be fun to watch. Don't discount Dean to quickly though. We have been doing this for a while, and there have been lots of times it was an up close kill."

"I know that's the best part. Buffy hasn't had a decent sparring partner since Angel left town, and it's made her very cranky. This is going to make her day, and don't think you're going to get out of it either I want to see what you can do."

"It does sound like fun. Sparring has always been fun between Dean and I. Who was that Riley guy you mentioned last night? Is he a watcher to?"

"Pleeeease" was drawled out with all the sarcasm a teenager could manage, and that's a lot.) "Riley's a total wannabe. He's Buffy's rebound boyfriend who hunts demons for the government. They have no idea what they're doing though. Last year they created a half demon half human cyborg that nearly destroyed the world till Buffy stopped it. Not to mention he's always making Buffy feel bad for being stronger and a better fighter and stuff. I don't think he's very good for her. Not to mention he keeps calling me kid even after I've asked him not to, it's like he doesn't even want to be bothered to remember my name."

"Well he certainly doesn't sound like a great guy, but I'm warning you Dean's not going to make a move on someone who's in a relationship so let that dream go. As far as how he treats you, that's what you've got me for, and if he does it again let me know. I'll straighten him out I promise." Sammy said feeling very protective and already disliking this Riley character for causing Dawn to see her as less then what she was.

"Thanks. I normally get all mad when Buffy tries to be all overprotective, but I don't feel like that with you. I wonder why? Don't worry about Buffy and Dean either, I have a feeling Riley won't be in the picture much longer." Dawn said as she hugged Sam.

"Well maybe it's because that's what I was made for, to look out for you and for you to look out for me. They might have sent you to the slayer to keep you safe, but you would have instinctively known she wasn't supposed to be the one, I was." Sam said theorizing out loud.

"No I think it's because you're the first person in this life I can remember that was my friend first. I've always had to share not only Buffy, but also her friends. I mean I have friends, but it wasn't like I could ever be honest with them. I mean I know you're here to help Buffy, but you and me we go back way further then that. It's kind of reassuring. I don't sound like to much of a brat do I?" Dawn said looking up to Sam trying to make sure he didn't think she was a horrible person.

"You don't sound like a brat at all. In fact you've handled things a lot better then I did. I got so sick of always coming in second I ran away and got someone I loved killed. I think you're doing fine." Sam told her with regret in his voice.

"Hey that wasn't your fault." Dawn said as she sat up indignantly and poked Sam on the chest. "Yes you could have handled the leaving better, but so could they. Sure you feel bad you never contacted your dad, but he told you not to come back, and he sure as hell didn't contact you. Don't interrupt me Samuel Winchester." Dawn told Sam when he looked like he was about to speak. "Stalking you on campus doesn't count there was no way you could have know he was there, and anyway he's the parent, he's supposed to be the grown-up. You may have acted like a kid, but at least you were one. He acted like a spoiled brat who wasn't getting his way so it was the highway and he was a grown man. Your mother would have kicked his ass I bet for that little stunt." Dawn punctuated each of her points with flailing arms and pokes at Sam to make sure he was listening.

Grabbing both her hands Sam said "Whoa easy tiger. I get your point, and thank you. It means a lot that you would defend me like that. I really appreciate it. Now what do you say we go grab the rest of those slow pokes in the kitchen and get ready to rumble." Sam ended with a teasing grin while tickling Dawn's sides.

"Stop. Stop." she burst out between fits of laughter. "Come on let's go." Dawn jumped up and pulled hard yanking Sam off the couch towards the kitchen. She abruptly stopped and turned to Sam and said, "I know it's kind of redundant considering what we've shared, but I just want you to know I love you." Dawn told Sam smiling up to let him know how happy she was to have him back in her life.

"I love you to……kid." Sam told her his eyes letting her know all teasing aside he meant the words as much as she did.

"Oh your hysterical." Dawn deadpanned as she resumed her walk into the kitchen Sam's laughter following behind her.

BTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBT

Walking into the back of the magic box Dean let out a low whistle. "Nice work out space." He commented to Buffy.

"Thanks my friends did it for me since working out in public tends to raise a few eyebrows with me." Buffy told him the gratefulness to her friends evident in her voice.

"What you mean some 200 lbs no-neck steroid abuser got upset a size 1 could bench press him without breaking a sweat?" Dean teased Buffy. "I tell you some guys just can't catch a clue."

"Well it was also a guilt thing. I would get overcome with guilt at the thought of damaging their fragile little egos." Buffy teased right back.

Dropping his jacket to the side with a feral grin on his face Dean said, "Let's get it on."

With her own grin Buffy answered. "Bring it."

Then the two warriors began circling. John, Dawn, Sam, Giles, Willow, Xander, and Tara took positions on the sideline taking bets on who'd come out on top. Anya couldn't be bothered to leave the money so she stayed out front with the paying customers. John and Giles were mainly using this time to critique they're two fighters and look for flaws in technique that needed to be worked on diminishing. Everyone else was just anxious for a good show.

Starting out lightly Buffy began testing Dean with light blows similar to her approach to sparring with Riley. She soon figured out that was a mistake when Dean answered back with a flurry of blows at top speed and strength putting Buffy on the defensive. Looking in his eyes Buffy realized there was no way this guy was going to underestimate a slayer and he was going at this as if it was a real fight. The only difference being that the killing blow would be held back, otherwise GAME ON!

Letting out a whoop of joy Buffy attacked. Dean was fast and strong and well trained and he was definitely holding his own. Buffy's own creative maneuvers were often blocked by Dean's ability to think outside of the box as well.

In fact Buffy thought to herself if Dean had super strength he would be hell on wheels. The sparring went on for a good 30 minutes. Dean took a kick to the chest that threw him across the room, but he rolled forward and managed to sweep the slayers feet in an impressive move that had Buffy regrouping for a moment.

Buffy sped up her attack going after Dean with joyful abandon she hadn't experienced since Angel left town. She somersaulted over his head and swept his feet from under him. Coming down for a killing blow she hit the mat when Dean managed to roll over at the last second. He then managed to land an elbow to Buffy's head before rolling to his feet.

This sparring session covered the whole space. Both fighters using any and all weapons at their disposal, swords hanging on the walls, the practice dummy being thrown like a heat seeking missile. An axe nearly decapitated Buffy, and said dummy nearly impaled Dean right in the chest.

Then like always there was what seemed like a weakness was to exploited. Dean taking a step back seemed to slip on a throwing star that had gotten tossed out earlier. Unable to regain his balance Dean was on his back in a second and the slayer was on top of him with a knife at his throat in the next.

Grinning in triumph it took a second for Buffy to realize that while she had Dean in a killing blow there was a knife pressed to her stomach that would have taken her to the here after as well. Seeing Dean's own grin Buffy couldn't help but smile back as she helped him up and announced the draw by shaking hands.

"Not bad, but why go for a draw rather then a win. I want to stay alive through the fight?" Buffy asked Dean as they both caught their breath.

"Winchester family motto." Dean told her "If in the first 15 minutes of a fight you know you can't win or get away make sure you at least take them with you." Dean, Sam, and John repeated verbatim.

The cheering section was silent for the first time, as a draw was the one thing no one had bet on. Xancer taking the imitative simply said "Tomorrow double or nothing."

The answering "Your on." Settled the matter, and John and Giles both approached their fellow warriors with congratulations and critiques.

"Buffy after a breather I'd like for you to spar with Sam as well if you wouldn't mind. I need to see where he is after his four year hiatus, and Sammy no powers I want to test you physical limits not your mental ones." John addressed the two.

"Sounds good to me." Buffy replied, "Let me get a glass of water and I'm good to go."

"Can hardly wait." Sam answered dryly. Knowing that while he was better then average at hand to hand he was no where near the slayer or Dean's level.

"Great job son. You've gotten faster since the last time I saw you fight." John told an exhausted Dean.

"That's all thanks to Sammy actually. The long legged freak and I have taken up running and trying to keep up has really upped my endurance and speed." Dean told his dad a little sheepishly.

"Well it worked. You looked great out there. I can't tell you how proud I was that you held your own against the greatest slayer that ever lived."

Dean wiped his face with a towel to hide the blush that covered his face from his fathers praise. Uttering a quick "Thanks." He settled in to watch Sammy's match.

"Now Sam you have a real advantage here with your height so don't be afraid to use it. She's going to have to get close to land any punches, so keep out of her way, and you'll do fine."

"Thanks dad I'll keep that in mind." Sam told his dad as he mentally replayed the fight between his brother and the slayer looking for any apparent weaknesses.

"This is completely unfair I don't know who to root for." Dawn jokingly whined from the bench.

"What are you talking about Dawnster? How could you not root for Buffy." A confused Xander asked the young girl.

"Oh there is so much you don't know Xan-man, but don't worry we'll fill you in soon." Dawn told Xander as she patted him on the back.

Looking at Willow for an explanation, but Willow just shrugged her shoulders and said, "Beat's me, but I've got another twenty on Buffy. This time there's no way she'll lose." The redheaded witch said with confidence.

"Hopefully." Xander replied as the slayer walked back into the room and on to the mats.

"Come on Sam. Let's see if you're as good as your brother." The slayer taunted with a smile.

"No way, no how, no when." Sam replied with some self-deprecation. "But let's do it anyway should be fun."

Buffy was having the time of her life. Not just one, but two fighters to spar with who didn't treat her like a little woman who would break, but rather like the formidable warrior she was.

Bowing to each other they began. While Sammy didn't have all the moves or techniques Dean had he was faster, and had a definite advantage with his height. His could land blows the slayer was too short to return. Like his big brother he also wasn't holding back in the least, and was approaching this sparring session as if it was the real deal. Sam wasn't as creative with his moves, though he did have a gracefulness that Dean lacked, almost as if he'd had some sort of dance training.

Sam was also amazing with a knife. Dean was by far and away the better marksman with a gun, and could do damage with an axe like no other. But Sam had two curved blades that were a gift from his brother when he was twelve that he could wield like extensions of his hands. He brought them into the fight after a viscous roundhouse kick sent him spinning. He kept up the momentum and twirled around Buffy almost like a ballerina and managed to land an elbow to the back that gave him time to pull out he knives.

Buffy was able to get her hands on a sword and then things really got interesting.

Buffy was ironically very comfortable with a sword pushing back any painful reminders and focusing on disarming Sam. With a flying front flip and two parries later she managed to get one knife out of the game. Pressing the offensive in order to try and end this fight quickly before he ran out of steam Sam put Buffy on the defensive, but lost it when with a forward roll and a kick Buffy was able to disarm Sam of his last knife.

Throwing out as much defense as he could Sam began to mentally prepare for a draw as well. However the slayer was this time able to recognize the signs and in a flurry had Sam pinned with his hands at his sides and her sword at his throat before he could complete his suicide mission.

Grinning down at his Buffy simply said "Not this time Sammy boy."

Smiling back Sam told her "I'm going to kill Dean for getting that nickname started, it's Sam thank you, and you can't blame a guy for trying."

Letting out a laugh the slayer began to get up off of Sam when she heard a loud, pissed off and confused "What the HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

Looking toward the voice the slayer paled and said "Hey Riley, it's just a little sparring session that's all." As she jumped up off Sam and offered him a hand up.

"Who are these guys? When do you spar with anyone besides Giles and myself? Honey they could have hurt you." Riley said condescendingly as he crossed to the slayer.

"Hurt her. Are you kidding? Dude you do know she's the slayer right?" Sam said as he got off the floor. Dean and John were also looking at the young man as if he had a few screws loose.

"She may be the slayer, but she's still a girl, and who are you anyway." Riley said standing in front of the slayer protectively.

Now maybe it was Dawn's influence or maybe it was because Sam had just gotten his ass kicked. Mostly likely it was a combination of the two, but Sam all of a sudden knew he didn't like this Riley Finn. "My name is Sam Winchester, that's my brother Dean and my father John. We're professional demon hunters in town tracking a particular demon. We hope to be out of town shortly." Sam told Riley in a cold voice, signaling John and Dean to tell Riley nothing of the key or lock and sending a look at Buffy pleading her to keep quiet as well.

The small nod from Buffy assured Sam that she got the message and would comply which helped Sam relax a fraction. Addressing Riley again he said. "You must be Riley heard a lot about you."

"Well I've heard nothing about you." Riley said then turning his back to Sam he addressed Buffy "How could you let the guys come in here like this. What kind of professional demon hunters could they be, they look like vagabonds, and do you have any self preservation what so ever." He whispered harshly.

Sam looked ready to rip his head off, and John and Dean didn't look to far behind. They needn't have worried though, because no one was as pissed as the slayer. She'd had quite enough thank you very much and there was no way she was putting up with this insult. Especially to guys who were now family, yanking her arms away from Riley she addressed him in a low voice full of menace. "No Riley I don't think you get it. These gentleman are my friends and allies, they are here because I invited them. They have more demon hunting experience then me, and most certainly you." She told him poking him in the chest and causing him to take a few steps back from the irate slayer. "How dare you come in here and insult them. They've been in this business for 23 years and I trust them with my life and Dawn's you overgrown G.I Joe. I have had it with your inability to accept me for who I am. I don't need your protection Riley. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of my self. The only amateur in this room is YOU, and that won't be for very long, because I want you to GET OUT. And don't come back." Buffy yelled the last part. She was sick and tired of trying to change to be someone else's ideal rather then being her self.

Trying to calm her down with a look of confusion on his face as he was pushed out the door Riley said "Honey you don't know what you're saying. Why don't you calm down and we can talk later, you're obviously upset, and being completely unreasonable."

"No Riley." Buffy said wearily "I'm just being truthful for the first time. I'm asking you to leave Riley and not come back. I'm not the person you want me to me, and you're not the person I want to be with. I'm sorry, but please go."

Looking around the room for an ally or explanation for the sudden break up and seeing none. Riley turned from the room and began to leave. As he reached the door he turned to Buffy and said. "I'll call in a few days and we can talk, I'm sure we can work this out Buffy. We're meant to be together." And left the store.

"Oh god this is going to take forever before he gets it." Buffy said her voice laced with exhaustion. "I'm so sorry you guys had to witness that, and I'm so sorry he insulted you. Giles I'm going to go upstairs for a little while okay." Buffy asked her watcher obviously needing some alone time to grieve.

"Of course we'll come get you in a few hours." Giles told her.

"John, Dean, Sam and Dawn if you wouldn't mind would you fill the gang in on what we discovered last night. They'll need to do some research I'm sure." Buffy asked with a wry grin.

"Don't worry Buff we'll get right on it, and then we'll go get some ice cream or something okay." Dawn told her sister hating her pain, but glad Riley was finally gone for good.

"Sounds great." Buffy told her with a smile as she exited the room.

"Well grab a chair, cause we have some s'plaining to do." Dean told the group taking a seat.

"Lay it on us." Xander said.

And with multiple interruptions and corrections and of course sarcastic commentary they did just that.

To be continued.

Sorry it's been so long, life's been hectic. Please let me know what you think Reviews are my life.

B


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Walking up the stairs Dawn tried to keep a good grip on the two large banana splits with extra whipped cream from falling. When she got to the top she saw her sister lying on the sofa with an arm covering her face. Unsure if she was asleep and not wanting to disturb her if she was Dawn stayed completely still.

"It's okay Dawnie, I'm awake. What'd you bring me?" Buffy asked as she slowly sat up.

"One banana split with extra whipped cream and chocolate to cure what ails you." Dawn said softly as she crossed to the couch and sat down next to Buffy handing her the frozen concoction.

"Thanks Dawn this is just what the doctor ordered. How'd explanations go?" Buffy asked around a mouthful of ice cream.

"They went well. You were right of course Giles jumped at the chance to do more research." Dawn said rolling her eyes and grinning unrepentantly at her sister.

"Giles does love the research." Buffy said acknowledging the truth of Dawn's teasing.

"I'm really sorry Buffy." Dawn told her sister contritely.

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong." Buffy said looking confused.

"Yes I did. I never liked Riley and I wanted you to break up with him, but I never thought about how much it would hurt you to do that, so I'm sorry." Dawn rushed out anxious to get her confession out quickly.

"Dawn it's fine. Your not liking Riley had nothing to do with our breakup or any pain I'm experiencing. I'm more upset at myself that I let the relationship go on for as long as it did. I knew I was using Riley, and that I was behaving erratically, but I was so anxious to have a boyfriend I made allowances I shouldn't." Buffy told her sister.

"Well I'm still sorry." Dawn told her. "And Riley's an idiot."

"Thanks, and I couldn't agree more." Buffy said and then the two sisters just sat together enjoying their ice cream.

BTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBT

"Alright Sam lets see what you can do." John told his son as he placed a sword at his feet. They were back in the practice room and John was trying to get an idea of the mental capabilities his son now had. "I want you to lift the sword to waist level keep it steady and we'll go from there."

Taking a deep breath Sam said, "Okay here goes." Concentrating on the sword and the inner monologue of instructions coming from past lives Sam mentally lifted the sword up and held it steady.

"Good, good. Now remember the sword routine I taught you boys when you were 15. The Japanese kata for a samurai?" John asked

Nodding his head his eyes never breaking contact with the sword.

"Okay I want you to slowly and with control put the sword through the motions of the kata. Take your time I want to focus on control right now not speed." John said as Dean watched from the sidelines. "We'll get to that soon enough."

"Let me know if I miss a step." Sam told them as the sword began to move slowly through the air. Sam began to move with it allowing for the constant connection he knew he needed to maintain control.

It took 15 minutes to get through the whole kata and at the end Sam was perspiring.

"Great job, now I want you to do it again same tempo okay, don't speed up yet Sam we're still focusing on control." John told his youngest son.

Watching him go through the motions again John was impressed with the control his son was already showing. Once he finished for the second time John said. "Once more same speed. You're doing great Sammy."

Dean also rooted his brother on calling out. "Looking good Sammy that was even better then the first.

Acknowledging his dad and his brother Sam took a quick swig of water and wiped the perspiration from his face and did the kata yet again.

Five more practice runs later and finally John allowed Sam to speed the kata up to a fast 10-minute length. After 5 practices at 10 minutes each the speed was once again allowed to increase to 7 minutes each. The kata normally took a man 6 ½ minutes to perform as it had been timed repeatedly when the boys were younger.

By the time they had reached 7 minutes Sam looked exhausted. He was still on his feet, but was obviously tired. His shirt and hair were soaked with sweat and he looked like he needed about 12 hours of sleep. Getting ready to call it quits the boys were interrupted by Dawn who walked in the room took one look and Sam and crossed to him and placed a hand on his chest. Taking a deep breath herself her hand began to glow green and before their eyes Sam became energized. His posture lifted, his eyes cleared and he no longer looked like he was about to fall over.

Looking in his eyes with a mischievous smirk on her face Dawn said "Feeling better?"

Letting out a bark of laughter and dropping a quick kiss to her forehead Sam said, "Much thanks that was just what I needed. Grab a seat I think it's needless to say we can continue now." Sam said the last part to his Dad and Dean who were standing there with their mouths hanging open.

"Okay that's just unfair." Dean said. "Can you do that for all of us?" He asked as Dawn crossed and sat beside him

"If it was and emergency I'm pretty sure I could force it, but for just everyday usage sorry, but no. Sam's powers and mine were meant to be complimentary. I'm the battery to his battering ram. We can both function separately, but work much better together."

"Bummer." Dean answered back.

"For you anyway." Dawn answered back jabbing Dean lightly in the ribs.

"And that's all that matters little girl" Dean joked back with a poke at her ribs that had Dawn giggling as intended.

"Enough you to Sam need to focus here." John told them not unkindly as he and Sam listened to their bantering. "Okay Sam since your now rested and refreshed let's see if we can't pick up the speed even more. I still want the focus to be control, but let's take this to the normal 6 ½ minutes." John said watching the swords movements intently.

"Roger that." Sam said as he focused not only on the movements but the time as well.

Five tries and 6 ½ minutes later and John was ready to call it a day.

"Dad can we try upping the speed even more before we quit?" Sam asked

"You sure your up for it Sammy? I know you got recharged, but we don't have to do this all in one day." John replied looking at his son seriously.

"Let's just take it to 6 minutes at least and then I'll be done and we can focus on Dawn and a strategic game plan I promise." Sam told his dad conveying his desire, and need to do this.

"Okay go for it. Dean your back on time so keep the countdown." John told his eldest as he took a step back.

The blade swirled finishing the kata in 6 minutes easily with no break in concentration. Four more tries to make sure Sam got it down pat showed the same level of control.

"Great job son." John told Sam as he handed him a water bottle and patted him on the back.

"That was completely bitchin man." Dean ribbed his brother. "You're going to be vicious when dad finished. I can't wait to see how fast you can get that kata." Then grabbing Sammy in a headlock he added, "Of course don't let that make you think I can't still kick your ass bitch." Which he whispered in Sam's ear affectionately.

"Whatever, I'm so going to be the man soon jerk." Sam told Dean as he got out of the headlock and threw a light punch at Dean's shoulder.

"I'm sorry who got a draw with the slayer today, and who got their Asses kicked." Dean mocked.

"Oh please I only missed a draw because she knew the suicide ploy was coming otherwise it would have been all you Deano." Sam razzed right back.

"See that 's where you're wrong because I don't telegraph my moves and you suck. I mean I saw that round house punch you threw coming 3 moves previously." Dean snarked

"How about you both suck?" Dawn threw in to see the brother's reaction with a laugh. "And neither of you beat my kick ass sister."

"Oh shut up." Both boys said in unison then looked at each other and Dawn and burst out laughing.

"All right boys enough it's time to work with Dawn." John said ending the banter war before it could really get started.

"Uhm John Willow said she wanted to be the one to work with me on my powers since they're mostly mystical." Dawn told John apprehensively not wanting to hurt the man's feelings.

"Don't worry Dawn I know that, but that doesn't mean we're going to leave the physical aspect of your training out. Giles said you have next to no self defense training and Buffy said it would be okay to get you started on the basics." John said smiling kindly at the young girl that had become so important to his family so fast.

"When did you ask Buffy dad?" Dean inquired.

"This morning while you took a shower." John told his eldest. "I'm going to need your help boys as well, unless you really want to do some research Sam then I can just work with Dean and Dawn." John told Sam knowing that Sammy's love of research was only equaled by his abilities.

"Are you kidding and miss watching the Dawnster eat mat for and hour. Never going to happen research can wait." Sam said jokingly as he picked Dawn up and twirled her around.

"Put me down." Dawn squealed, "I get seasick."

Once Sam put her down John quickly got them to work. Using Sam and Dean as training dummies and showing Dawn the fine art of breaking holds. "Now Dawn you're doing very well, but the important thing to remember is that you're a beginner. Learning a few moves doesn't mean your ready to take on a bar full of bikers." John told the young girl seriously. Having seen the false confidences that some people get after one or two lessons.

"Don't worry I'm a little young to be hanging out in biker bars anyway." Dawn replied with a smile appreciating the concern.

While Sam John and Dawn continued to work on basic moves until they became ingrained in Dawn Dean took a break and sat on the bench beside Buffy who'd arrived 15 minutes previously.

"She's doing great. Your dad's a good teacher." Buffy told Dean when he sat down.

"Well dad's had a lot of practice teaching self defense to hyper teenagers." Dean said with a smirk. "How are you doing?" he asked seriously.

"I'm fine. More embarrassed then anything. That break up was a long time coming." Buffy told Dean with a wry smile.

"Well then what's bothering you?" Dean asked confused.

"I guess I was just thinking about our sparring session and what Riley said about getting hurt. I mean normally I would have brushed that off, because no offense but your human. But it came to a draw, and I guess it's bothering me a little." Buffy hesitantly told Dean not wanting to offend.

"Okay hey, stop right there. First of all I had a big advantage over you. You weren't expecting much, so I was able to sneak past your defenses. Secondly yeah you're used to fighting things as strong and as fast as you, but not as smart am I right." Dean asked Buffy. Seeing her head nod he continued. "Yeah you started fighting me full out, but the rules were different I was able to out think you, not out fight you, and hey now that you know my methods I bet I never draw another fight with you ever. Which is why of course I'll be bragging about that draw for the rest of my life I hope you know." Dean ended with a smile bumping shoulders lightly with Buffy.

Laughing Buffy turned to Dean and said "Thanks that's really nice of you to try and make me feel better."

"Whoa princess I blow smoke up no one's ass. If you hadn't been up to snuff I would have told you." Dean holding up his hands "However what I told you happens to also be the truth. I mean I've been doing this for a long time so of course I know what it's like to fight someone stronger and faster, but you're just not used to fighting someone smarter."

At Buffy's raised eyebrow at the last part Dean quickly clarified "Or just as smart, but really you also have to realize I was willing to die to bring you down, and most big evil is not willing to do that. They're only focus is to win, not sacrifice themselves to take you out. That's a powerful advantage of any opponent and often why we've survived as long as we have."

"I got it, I got it. I believe you thanks." Buffy told Dean smiling and her eyes clear of doubt.

"Not to mention the fact that I was exhausted and bruised when we were done with our match and you just took a swig of water and went straight into the fight with Sammy, and came out on top. I mean I've already taken 4 Advil to head off the soreness that will be my friend by tomorrow morning. Sammy would probably be in the same boat if he hadn't gotten that energy burst from the Dawnster earlier." Dean finished

"What energy burst?" Buffy asked confused.

"Oh yeah you weren't here. Dad was working with Sammy on his telekinesis, and after about an hour Sammy looked like he was about to drop. Then your sister comes in puts a glowing green hand on his chest, and he's raring to go. Boy looked like he'd gotten 12 hours of sleep and mainlined a pot of coffee when she was done." Dean said with still a little awe and jealousy in his voice.

"Damn I can't believe it." Buffy said her voice laced with fear.

Looking at her closely and seeing the same fear on her face for Dawn that Dean always saw on his face concerning Sam he said. "I know it sucks doesn't it.

"What?" Buffy asked

"We spend our whole lives trying to protect them, and in the end there's nothing we can do but sit back and watch them prepare for battle." Dean said his fear for Sam's safety evident in his voice.

Realizing that Dean was in the same boat as she was Buffy voiced all the concerns that she'd been bottling up around the others. "She's so young. I mean I know she's supposed to be all powerful and stuff, but they gave her to me to protect, how am I supposed to do that when she's got to fight a hell goddess. Dawn's the one good thing that ever came out of me being the slayer, I don't know if I could go on if something happened to her."

"I carried my brother out of the house when my mom died and the fire was all around us. After that dad was destroyed. It was up to me to take care of Sammy and I've been doing it ever since. I mean I hated him leaving us and going away to college, but at least I knew he was safe, this… there's nothing I can do to help him and it's driving me crazy." Dean released the fears he'd been holding onto after he found out Sam was going to be the one to face the demon. "I mean this thing has already taken my mother, and in a way it's taken my dad to, cause he was never the same afterwards. But losing Sammy I think that would kill me as well."

Taking a deep breath comforted that she was not alone in her fears and concerns Buffy said. "Well I guess we better protect them while we can and make sure we teach them everything we know. The first thing I want to do is spar against you and Sam at the same time. It should be great practice for all of us."

"Hey now then I would put $20 bucks on Sammy and I for a win not a draw." Dean said with an arrogant smirk trying to lighten the mood.

"Uhm excuse me but didn't you just finish telling me how good I was?" Buffy faking confusion grateful for the lighter mood as well.

"Oh your good, but Sammy and I together are damn near telepathic." Dean continued to taunt Buffy good-naturedly.

"I see that draw's gone to your head I'm going to have to remedy that." Buffy taunted right back with a smirk of her own.

Letting out a bark of laughter Dean said "Bring it on, baby."

Buffy's reply was cut off by John hollering over to them "Hey if you two are done we need you over here to show some moves to Dawn, so get up off your asses people."

"Sir yes sir." Buffy replied with a mocking salute as she crossed to John.

"That what you call a salute solider didn't you work for he military last year." John inquired with a grin to take the sting out of the words.

"Yeah but when I wanted to wear an orange halter instead of fatigues they tried to have me killed." Buffy deadpanned.

"Oh never mess with the fatigues." John answered just as solemnly his eyes twinkling.

"So I've learned. What moves are we introducing to my impressionable sister today." Buffy joked back feeling so comfortable with the Winchesters you'd think she'd known them all her life.

The five quickly fell into a rhythm showing off moves and trying to one up each other. Buffy's hammer punch was a hit with Dean, but no one could get out of John's chokehold. A feat that had him puffing up a bit that he could still hold his own against the youngsters.

Sam had a down right vicious twisting leg hold he'd picked up from some wrestler's he'd tutored at Stanford that had Buffy drooling. Dawn went crazy over what Dean jokingly referred to as the Vulcan death strike that she demanded he teach her or she wouldn't stop bugging him. All in all the rest of the afternoon was wiled away with shouts of triumph and laughter echoing from the back and into the front that had the Scooby's shaking their heads in relief to hear Buffy and Dawn sounding so up beat and cheerful.

BTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBT

Later that night Buffy asked Sam and Dean and John to go patrolling with her to see how they did against real vampires and to introduce them to Spike so he didn't accidentally get staked. Not that she would have cared that much, but he was handy in a fight, and the upcoming battle looked to be fierce. No sense killing off someone willing to do a little death and destruction for their side. Dawn had wanted to come as well, but was quickly reminded that she had school the next day and homework she hadn't finished, and once again that one self-defense lesson did not a vampire slayer make. Though upset at being left out a quick whispered word from Sam had her laughing and agreeing to stay home with out a fuss.

As they patrolled through one of Sunnydale's many cemetery's Buffy couldn't help but ask "Hey Sam what did you say to Dawn to get her to give in so easily. I was expecting at least WWIII if not a nuclear explosion." Buffy inquired trying to squash the jealous feeling that Sam knew Dawn better then she did.

"Sorry Buff that's between Dawn and me. I will tell you it wasn't about thinking she was ready, or even that she deserved to come, but more about she was having fun and didn't want it to be over. So don't worry about her picking a fight at school tomorrow to test out her new skills." Sam said kindly.

"Thanks I was a little concerned." Buffy admitted reluctantly. "We're going to stop by Spike's crypt first so you all can meet and there won't be any unfortunate deaths. I should warn you Spike's a bit complicated. He fights for us, but it's not because he good or has a soul or anything, That chip in his head keeps him from harming humans, but he's still dangerous. He's a master at mentally screwing with your head so don't give him any personal information. Consider him Hannibal Lector behind the glass. He may appear harmless and charming, but then he'll eat you." Buffy told them seriously. Knowing how easy it was to now underestimate Spike and his ability to do damage.

"Well that's a fun analogy I can't wait to meet him now." Dean said sarcastically.

Letting out a chuckle Buffy said "Sorry I just figured over-warned us better then under-warned."

"Everyday and twice on Sunday's." was John's succinct reply.

"Amen." Was Sam's.

Arriving at the crypt Dean said, "Well here goes nothing." And Buffy knocked on the door.

To be continued.

Okay I've had some disgruntled readers upset that in the last chapter Buffy and Dean came to a draw. I hope I've answered your questions and concerns in this chapter. If you still think my reasoning's faulty that's okay as long as it makes sense inside the concept of the story. I'm starting to the feeling that this is going to be a long long story, because I'm so focused on the characters and still working out the plot developments in my head. Still I hope everyone is enjoying it so far. So please review even if it's to let me know you have a problem with some aspect of the story. I will try to explain my thought processes or if I think your right I might even make a change. All feedback is useful when you're just starting. Thanks again for reading and please review.

B


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Hearing Spike yell out "Who is it?" Buffy pushed open the door and ushered the Winchester men into the crypt.

"Ah slayer to what do I owe the dubious pleasure." Spike asked as he was reclined on a couch in front of the television.

"Spike, I'm here to introduce some new friends of mine. Play nice or I'll cut something off." Buffy told the vampire.

"Well introduce the little kiddies then, but if they're expecting nice they should get out of town." Spike replied not even bothering to look up from the TV.

"Spike meet John, Dean, and Sam Winchester." Buffy said without preamble.

Spike's head shot up and a look of aprehension crossed his face. "Bloody hell what are those crazy ass wanker's doing here? I know you're worried about lil'bit, but these characters aren't the answer slayer. They're not exactly known for seeing shades of gray."

"Relax Spike they're on are side, and that's why I brought them here, so they wouldn't accidentally kill you." Buffy said dismissing the vampire's fears out of hand.

"Whatever slayer. Just don't expect me to be working with them. Partner me up with the witch or the watcher, but keep me away from the crazy's." Spike's voice was laced with wariness.

"Fine. We're going to patrol. We'll see you around. Strategic meeting tomorrow at sundown at the shop, be there we have to start preparing to kick Glory's ass. Also there's a new demon in town. We don't have a name but he's hooking up with Glory, so see what you can find out. Don't show up tomorrow with nothing or there will be no blood or money for you." Buffy told Spike sternly.

Waving at the slayer with the affirmative Buffy ushered the Winchester's out of the crypt and into the night.

"Okay I'm a little confused what was that all about?" Buffy asked the guys once they were out of earshot of Spike's home.

Looking at each other sheepishly John was the one who answered. "See Buffy here's the thing. This demon killed my wife and word might have gotten around that I don't play fair when it comes to hunting it down. After Mary I didn't really care how many evil things I killed as long as I killed them. I was a one-man crusade you could say. Or a one man two kids crusade." He amended after Dean shot him a look. "I was ruthless in my hunt and there was more then one occasion where I used the boys as bait to lure out whatever evil I was hunting. Then with the training I put the boys through and them going on hunts and being active participates by the time they were 13 I got a bit of a reputation." John said looking everywhere except at Buffy, Dean and Sam. "I'm not proud of my actions, but at the time I wasn't thinking clearly. Hell it wasn't till Sammy left that I got shocked out of the revenge mindset long enough to take a good hard look at how I'd lived my life and raised the boys." Looking at Sam he said. "I always meant to thank you for that Sam. You stood up to me; you made me realize how unfair I was being to you and Dean. I have a lot to answer for with both of you boys and I am sorry." John finished not quite believing that he was having this conversation at this time and place.

Both boys looked like they'd been paralyzed. "Uhm well yeah I guess that would get you a bit of a reputation." Buffy said nervously not knowing what to say in the face of such a revelation. "Look if you guys want to head back to the house and hash this out that's fine I can patrol by myself, but if not we need to stay sharp so maybe we table this conversation for later."

"Good idea Buffy." John said eager to table the conversation for a while.

Sam and Dean just nodded still trying to process the apology their father had just laid on them.

As they followed their dad and Buffy across the cemetery Sam looking everywhere except Dean asked in a low voice "You okay?"

Monitoring his surroundings as well Dean answered just as quietly "Yeah I guess, I mean it was just a shock to hear you know. I mean I never thought there was anything wrong with how we grew up. I wanted to kill this thing to. So I don't know man, just hearing him apologize…." He trailed off.

"Pisses you off? Make's you feel like what you've been wasting your time?" Sam filled in the blank "Dean does dad look like he's quitting? He's just as invested today as he's always been, I think he's just realizing that maybe, maybe his methods might have been a little over the top."

"That's just it Sammy!" Dean exclaimed in a whisper "I never disagreed with his methods, I still don't. Dad gave you the apology you've been looking for, but I can't so how long will it be till you start hating me?"

Stopping dead in his tracks and grabbing Deans arm Sam raised his voice to reach Buffy and John a few feet ahead of them. "Ah hey guys. Dean and I are going to take you up on that offer okay? We need to clear up a few things if you don't mind?"

"Sure no problem you know your way back just be careful." The slayer cautioned.

John just nodded his head in acquiesce. Hoping he didn't cause his sons more pain with his revelation.

"Thanks, come on Dean. I need to hit you upside the head with a stick." Sam finished as he started dragging his brother away. Fending off Dean's protests with "I swear to God Dean if you don't come willingly I will use my powers to get you there. We seriously need to talk."

Looking in his brother's eyes and seeing that he was dead serious Dean nodded and followed Sam back to the Summer's household.

Walking into the house Dawn ran up to the two brothers and exclaimed, "What's wrong? I felt this massive surge then nothing. What happened?"

"Breath Dawn, everything's fine. I just really need to talk to Dean. Can you ask your mom to let us be even if she hears yelling please?" Sam told Dawn using their bond to express the importance of this request.

"Gotcha no problem I'll let mom know. Holler if you need anything." Dawn told Sam and Dean before she left the room.

"Look Sam I get that you're pissed…." Dean started.

"Yes, I'm pissed, I'm more then pissed I'm angry, but not at you. I'm angry with myself and dad, and the whole damn world. The thing is Dean you don't know why I'm angry." Sam started as he began to pace the room.

"Well then explain it to be genius, 'cause I'm confused?" Dean said taking a seat on the couch.

"Okay here goes. I needed the apology from dad, but not for the reasons you think, and it's that reason that I'm not mad at you. " Sam started

"Huh?" Dean asked looking all kinds of confused.

"Look I don't remember mom. Okay I'm sorry I don't I wish I did, but I have no recollection of her. Growing up, I had no basis for the mission for the crusade, but even that's not what upset me growing up. Dean you're my mom. You were the one who tucked me in and woke me from nightmares, and fed me dinner. You made me go to bed and you checked my homework. Dad wasn't around and neither was mom. You were my whole world, and all I saw dad doing was putting my whole world in danger for a crusade I didn't understand." Sam rushed out earnestly.

"Oh." Was all Dean could think of to say?

"I didn't care so much about normal as I wanted to keep you alive. Dad said it himself he used us for bait, and bandaging you up at the end of a hunt damn near killed me. Dad had lost his world and that's why he fought, but he was risking mine to get revenge and I couldn't stand it." Sam finished sitting beside his brother exhausted. "That's why you don't owe me an apology I mean hell I'm on the same damn crusade now anyway so I can't throw any stones."

"Damn Sammy when you decide to do a chick flick moment you don't go halfway do you?" Dean said breaking some of the tension in the room.

"What can I say I'm bonded with a 14 year old girl, it's going to happen." Sam said rolling his eyes.

"You mean this is going to be a regular occurrence. Oh come on man one chick flick moment a month at least that's all I can stand bitch."

Sniffling back fake tears Sam teased, "You must not love me anymore, Wahhh!"

"Seriously dude I'm about to hit you. You know that right." Dean said shoving Sam off the couch.

Laughing at his brother Sam said. "So we're good now right idiot?"

Looking down at Sam on the floor Dean answered, "Yeah we're good bitch. Now why don't you go hang out with your chick a bit, you to can booonnnnd." He joked

"Hey don't diss the key, man she can totally kick your ass." Sam snarked back.

"Whatever, I'm going to crash early tonight I'm frigging exhausted after that sparring session." Dean said grabbing his bedroll.

"Dude you're not kidding." Sam started as he got off the floor. "Her spin kick is amazing."

"Oh shut up Samantha I don't want to hear it. You got all energized and healed by mystical buddies while I have to sit over here and suffer bruises silently. Grab me some aspirin would you?"

"I would tell you to get it yourself jerk, but you do have a point. You know maybe if you were a nicer person you could get a mystical buddy of your very own." Sam mocked but still handed Dean the two aspirin.

"I'm to tired to kill you right now, but retribution will be coming and it will be swift." Dean groaned out and he laid down dry swallowing the pills.

"Good night jackass." Sam said affectionately from the door.

"Night bitch." Dean mumbled.

BTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBT

The next morning everyone gathered at the magic shop for research, weapons and magic training and general mayhem.

Dawn was in school so Sam had to practice alone, so he was working hard on conserving his energy while still accomplishing the same tasks. He'd managed to get the kata up to 4 ½ minutes before he had to take a break and went upstairs to wear out his mental muscles researching for a bit.

Meanwhile Buffy and Dean were lightly sparring today, since Dean was very sore after yesterday's draw. It was more of collaboration then a sparring session. Dean wanted Buffy to teach him a few moves she'd used the day before, and Buffy was dying to know how Dean had performed a knife trick.

John and Giles watched from the sidelines offering encouragement as well as good-natured ribbing.

Upstairs Willow, Tara and Sam were bonding over books, like the good geeks that they were. Sam was in awe of Willows power's with the computer and was busy getting pointers.

When Dawn arrived after school Willow commandeered the training room to begin Dawn's mystical training. Sam came along for support and to offer any hints that he remembered from past lives.

Since Buffy and Dean weren't exactly research junkies and were dying of curiosity they decided to stay and watch.

Dawn was having a bad day. Tired and frustrated with schoolwork she wasn't in the best frame of mind to start working on her mystical powers "Will, Tara would you mind if I took a break first. Grabbed something to eat. I'm worn right now?" Dawn begged

"Come on sweetheart I've got something that will make you feel better." Sam told her as he put an arm around her shoulders and gave her an affectionate hug.

"Ohh presents, I like presents." Dawn gushed excitedly.

"Well since I owed you twenty for the bet over who'd wind up in a head lock I got you this instead." Holding up the new Shikera CD that Dawn had been craving for weeks.

"Yay! You Rule!" She exclaimed jumping up and down hugging Sam enthusiastically.

"What can I say I rule." Sam said as he laughed at her enthusiasm. "Ready to work now?"

"Yes yes yes, can we listen to Shikera as we work?" Dawn begged Willow and Tara.

"Sorry dear, but we're going to be starting with meditation, so we'll need silence." Tara told her sympathetically.

"Damn. Okay what do I do." Dawn said in a resigned tone.

"I want you to sit down in front of me and close your eyes." Willow began, taking Dawn's hands in hers and guiding her into the meditative trance. "Now take a deep breath and let it out slowly on a 10 count."

Dawn obediently closed her eyes and began to breath in and out following Willows quiet counting. Willows voice started to sound farther away as she took Dawn deeper into the trance.

"Focus on your own energy Dawnie. Seek out the inner source of that energy. Imagine a trail of green light leading you deeper into yourself and your past. Arrive at the center of that energy. See it pooling inside you. Are you there yet?" Willows voice asked from even farther away.

"Yes." Dawn said with a certain amount of awe in her voice. "It's like seeing the Northern Lights up close. It's swirling all around me." Dawn's voice rose with excitement. "Sam, Sam come join me you've got to see this." She shouted excitedly.

Sam quickly came over and took Willows place and took Dawn's hands in his own. He was immediately inside her mind witnessing the barrage of colors and lights swirling within her. "Oh my god. Dawn that's so amazing it's so beautiful." Dean's voice whispered in her mind.

"I know I wanted you to see this. Come on jump in I want to see what happens when you unleash in here." Dawn said following her instincts that were screaming at her that Sam needed to be here.

"Here goes." Sam said unleashing his power seeing it come out of him in fire orange and black.

Sam's power began to mix with Dawn's creating a Technicolor array that was almost blinding. It was like standing in the eye of a hurricane. The other night had been about remembering and sharing information. Today was about acknowledgement. Seeing the power they were both capable of and learning how to harness it.

"I wish everyone could see this." Dawn said sadness lacing her voice. Her desire to share this magical experience with Buffy was almost painful.

"I know Dean would get such a kick out of this." Sam told her understanding her desire to have her sibling with them. "What do you say we go get them?" He finished smiling down at her.

"Do you think you can, I mean it Samuel you've just reawakened we don't need you hurting yourself trying to satisfy my whim." Dawn said sternly.

"M'am yes m'am" Sam saluted "Don't worry bit. I've got it covered." Then reaching out with his mind Sam focused on his brother. Sensing his brother's presence as easily as if he was seeking out his own he mentally called to him.

"Dean can you hear me." Sam called.

In the magic shop Dean jumped in his seat having gotten bored watching Sam and Dawn sit in front of each other holding hands. No one in the room could witness what was going on between the two only that they were deeply connected. Tara and Will had formed a protective magical barrier around the two to ensure no evil tried to interfere or could detect their presence.

"What the hell was that? Sam! Did you guys here Sam?" Dean asked.

"Dean are you okay son, did you fall asleep? Neither Sam nor Dawn have moved or spoken in the last 10 minutes." John answered looking worriedly at his son.

"Dad I know what I heard….." Dean started only to stop when he heard Sam again this time clearly in his head.

"Dean it's okay, calm down. I didn't mean to scare you. Dawn and I would like for you and Buffy to join us please. We want to show you something amazing." Sam said inside Dean's head.

"Whoa." Dean said out loud to the rest of the room. "Sammy's talking to me mentally. He wants Buffy and I to join him and Dawn." Dean said looking at the slayer expectantly.

"Sounds like a blast to me, I was getting bored anyway what with all the sitting. What do we have to do?" Buffy said having been as bored as Dean a few minutes earlier.

"Let me ask." Dean said then thought towards Sam "Yo how do Buffy and I join you we're ready for some action."

"Move inside the circle with Dawn and me, Take a seat facing each other, then take our hands forming a circle. Close your eyes and both of you focus on Dawn and myself and I'll pull you in the rest of the way." Sam mentally sent.

Voicing the instructions to Buffy they got in the circle and formed a connection. Once they were ready Sam approached them both. It was like they were standing in a white room then a door opened and in walked Sam. He then opened another door and pulled Buffy into the room so they were all three together.

"Hey guys welcome to Dawn's sub-concious. Wait till you see what we've got in store for you." Sam said grinning like a loon.

"Where's Dawn why isn't she with you?" Buffy queried looking around for her sister.

"Don't worry she's fine, she's just keeping an eye on our joined power so nothing gets out of control we're heading that way now." Sam replied.

"Okay Sammy my boy let's see what's got you all worked up." Dean said following Sam through another doorway Sam had opened with Buffy right on his heels.

"Just follow the green swirling mist." Sam sing-songed as if saying follow the yellow brick road.

Looking at him like he'd lost his mind both Buffy and Dean decided to humor him seeing as he was so excited he was practically bouncing. As they got closer the mist began to thicken and get brighter. New colors began to appear as well coalescing like a think braid weaving through the darkness. Then they were there. There were no words to adequately describe the spectacle. Dawn was sitting to one side watching with wonder and joy on her face as the power raged around her. It was raging roaring seas one second then a volcano spewing lava thousands of feet in the air the next minute. It existed like a tornado then morphed into calming fog that embraced them all.

"Hey guys what do you think?" Dawn asked with an impish smile grinning at her sister.

"Oh my god Dawnie is that all your power." Buffy asked transfixed.

"Nope that's Sammy and mine combined. Isn't it amazing." Dawn squealed running over and hugging Buffy excitedly.

"Dude you are so the man!" Dean exclaimed as Sam through an arm around his shoulders.

"I know isn't it amazing. Can you imagine how much ass we're going to kick once we harness it?" Sam said quietly to Dean. The quest and need for revenge echoing through his voice.

"That damn demon is going to rue the fucking day man. You and Dawn are going to tear him and that dumb blonde bitch back to hell. I just wish I could play a bigger part baby brother. But watching's going to be fun to." Dean said looking at Sammy with such a mixture of pride and self-deprecation.

"Dude you think you're not going to be involved?" Sam said with a laugh clapping Dean on the back. "Would I do that to you. You and Buffy are in this all the way don't worry. Why do you think you're here? I mean let's face it we may be the brains but you guys are definitely the brawn." Sam teased.

"Sam what are you talking about?" Buffy asked as she and Dawn joined the conversation. "You and Dawn are what's needed to destroy the demon and Glory you said so yourself what role could Dean and I possibly play except for mop-up duty?" Buffy asked looking between Sam and Dawn with confusion.

"I said Dawn and mine's power was the only thing that could kill them, not that we wouldn't need help harnessing it." Sam said.

Dawn joined in to help with the explanations. "Buffy bottom line it's going to take all that power to defeat the demon and Glory and there's no way Sam nor I can harness all our power at one time. Therefore we're going to need vessels to help us. Vessels that can take a portion of our power into themselves to create a perfect 4-square of power that will defeat the supreme evil we're going to be facing." She finished looking at Buffy and Dean expectantly.

"Whoa you want Buffy and I to be your vessels?" Dean asked looking excited, amazed and a little apprehensive all at the same time.

"Exactly." Dawn and Sam answered in unison.

To be continued.

Sorry it's been awhile guys, but life's been crazy. I've had four pages done for days, but I didn't want to post a short chapter just because I was having difficulty getting my ideas onto paper. I hope this chapter lives up to previous expectations and don't worry more will be coming soon. Have a great weekend. Hopefully the next chapter will come quicker. We'll see what my muse says in the morning.

B


	13. Chapter 13

I want to apologize for taking so long with this chapter. I write what I hear, but lately I've been hearing everything but Supernatural and Buffy. My inner dialogues have been between Veronica and Logan or Booth and Bones, or Danny and Mary. Everything but Buffy and Supernatural, so needless to say I couldn't write dialogue that sounded like Sam, Dawn, Buffy, and Dean when I was hearing a running argument between Logan and Veronica going on in my head. To make up for the lateness of this post it is the longest one I've ever written. What can I say when they finally start talking they get on a roll. I hope everyone enjoys, and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. I will take suggestions and corrections. I want to improve.

Thanks

Chapter 13

"Whoa." Was all Dean could think to say.

"Double whoa." Buffy answered.

"That's going to be so cool." Dean said.

"Oh yeah, and I've already got superpowers." Buffy said with a gleam in her eyes.

"Now hold on just a second. This is not something we need to rush into. It's going to take some time and practice. If we give you to much we could accidentally kill you." Sam told them soberly.

"Yes Buffy even you." Dawn answered. "You may be supernatural already, but this is a whole different type of power."

"So what do we need to do?" Dean asked.

"Well first we need to access both of your own individual powers and let them mingle and get familiar with the feel of one another." Sam started.

"Wait, what individual powers. I'm just plain old ordinary." Dean said looking confused.

Sharing an amused glance with Dawn Sam answered his brother. "Dean you've never been ordinary a day in your life. I mean come on; your power comes from inside you. Your soul, your desire to help people, the way you never quit or ask for praise. That's your power, and brother mine allow me to assure you it's awesome." Sam finished

Shaking his head and turning away in embarrassment Dean tried desperately to change the subject. "Sammy didn't we discuss this last night. I mean I know you're all bonded with a girl now, but I was serious about keeping the chick flick moments to a minimum bitch."

Rolling his eyes Sam answered "Whatever you say jerk. Now get over here and close your eyes, I'm going to help you recognize and access your power jackass."

"Geek." Dean snarked.

"Shut-up." Sam answered.

"So are they always like this?" Buffy said to Dawn.

"Oh this is nothing. I've got memories of them on a road trip where they continuously snarked at each other for 6 hours straight." Dawn told Buffy seriously.

"Oh that's impressive." Buffy joked.

"Come on let me help you access the slayer so she can come out to play." Dawn said grabbing Buffy's hands. "Close your eyes and focus on your inner power." After a few seconds a beam of white light interwoven with black began to seep out of Buffy and join the power swirling around the room.

Off to the side Dean's power had taken the form of fire as flames leapt out of his body and all around him.

"Damn Dean. It makes sense I guess." Sam said as he sadly shook his head.

"What makes sense Sammy?" Dean said surprised at the fire since it was normally the thing he hated most in the world.

"You may hate fire Dean, but it is responsible for making you the person you are today." Sam muttered out loud.

"Whatever." Dean said uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation. "Let's get to the good stuff."

Once all the power was unleashed, it really was a site to behold. The myriad of colors flew around the room. Meeting other power in a head on collision, then softening and joining with that power. Buffy and Dean's power seemed to flow seamlessly together much like Dawn and Sam.

Watching it with interest Dawn whispered to Sam "Hey are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"If you mean the fact that my brother and your sister seem remarkably well suited then, yeah I'm seeing what you're seeing." Sam replied throwing and arm around Dawn's shoulders and laughing at how much fun they could have with Buffy and Dean.

"Oh we're going to milk this for alllll it's worth." Dawn giggled.

"Okay we'd better get to work before everyone on the outside starts to get worried." Sam said finally waving Buffy and Dean closer. "Okay so now that our powers have all merged we need to reallocate. Now here's what we're going to do, Buffy and Dean, you guys are going to take 90 of your power back. Then Dawn and I are going to infuse both of you with 20 additional percent of our combined power. This is going to be an adjustment so be prepared." Sam told them seriously.

"Buffy I know your already used to superpowers, but this is going to be different." Dawn stated. "Your used to physical powers, but not mental. Remember the aspect of a demon?"

"Whoa I'm not going to go crazy again am I?" Buffy asked nervously.

"That's why we're only giving both of you 20 of our mixed power. It won't overload either of you, and will give you time to learn control." Dawn finished.

"Now Dean you're going to have the biggest adjustment, since your not used to having power that is easily accessible." Sam started.

"So what I should be prepared for mental acuity. Sam I heard the spiel to Buffy." Dean huffed.

"It's not only that, now that you've accessed your own power there are going to be some physical changes as well." Sam told him. "You're not going to become a superhero so calm down." Sam raised his hands to hold off Dean from getting to excited. "But you are going to be a little faster and stronger. How much of either we're just going to have to wait and see." Sam finished.

"Wicked." Dean smirked.

"It is pretty cool, I love having super powers." Buffy answered with her own smirk. "I can't wait to go patrolling tonight."

"Oh hell yeah. Let's get this show on the road people." Dean said excitedly.

Rolling their eyes at the antics of their siblings Sam and Dawn began to show Buffy and Dean how to call their power back, then topped them off with the combined power that Sam and Dawn shared. Once done they led Buffy and Dean back to the white room and then back to consciousness.

Hearing movement from the four Willow jumped up excitedly anxious to hear about what they'd seen and done for such a long time. Sundown had occurred 30 minutes prior and Spike was waiting anxiously with news.

As everyone groaned from remaining in the same position for such a long time Spike couldn't hold off on commenting. "Hey if you wankers are done with all the meditating I've got some info on your big honking evil."

"Shut up Spike, we're coming" Buffy groaned out as she stretched out on the floor before raising her legs and then throwing them forward to jump into a standing position.

Sam and Dawn helped each other up and Dean jumped to his feet in the same maneuver Buffy had used. "How long have we been out?" Dean asked curiously noticing that it was dark outside.

"3 hours." John answered, "Can you tell us what happened?" he addressed both of his boys.

"Oh you're not going to believe this." Dean answered with glee. "It was so cool, dad…." Dean was interrupted by Sam who quickly said.

"Hey now why don't we make sure we have some precautions in place before we go talking about stuff that the enemy would kill to know." Sam finished significantly raising an eyebrow in Spike's direction as well as concerned with magical bugging.

"Gotcha. We'll fill you in later dad promise." Dean answered having seen mentally what Sam was driving at immediately. "Wicked." Dean thought to himself.

"Oh yeah it is." Buffy answered mentally with a huge smile on her face.

"Are you kidding?" Dean thought as he shot an incredulous look at Dawn and Sam

"Nope." The two younger siblings answered back mentally.

"So cool." Dean thought.

"Excuse me, if the 4 of you are done standing there and looking at each other I've got places to be and poker to play." Spike asked sarcastically from the chair he was lounging in.

"Fine Spike report." Buffy said out loud while thinking "you bleached blonde undead waste of space." Which had Dean, Sam and Dawn trying not to laugh out loud.

"Thank you slayer my night is now complete. Glory and her minions are holed up in a mansion on the north side of town. Your demon buddy is there as well with his two kids. I don't know what they're planning, but it's big, and they're looking for recruits." Spike finished.

"Were you able to get a time frame." John asked urgently.

"No. Just that it might be a few weeks, since they've put the word out there that any evil being has 3 weeks to come sign up for apocalypse now." Spike finished sarcastically.

"Well at least that gives us some time to get our own plan in order." Giles said with trepidation.

"Oh come on 3 weeks that's like forever we'll totally kick their Asses. Most of the time we're flying blind till the big day anyway. This time we have advanced notice powers a plenty and all kinds of allies. I'm almost more scared at how prepared we are then at the evil we're facing." Xander said trying to lighten the mood.

"Xander." Willow groaned, "Don't help."

"Sometimes I shouldn't speak words." Xander said forlornly.

"Whatever can I leave now? Have I fulfilled my information quota for the week? I have planes." Spike stated.

"Fine Spike get out of here. We'll be in contact." Buffy said as Giles doled out the usual amount of money they paid Spike for information.

"Pleasure doing business with you. I hope Glory rips your spines out and wears them as hats." Spike said as he walked out the door.

Shaking his head and chuckling at the antics of Willow and Xander and Spike John addressed the rest of the group. " So now that we have a time frame we need to figure out a safe place to plan and prepare. Willow can you and Tara secure this place enough so that we won't have any magical eavesdroppers?" John queried.

"That might pose a problem." Tara stated softly. "This place is open to all people being a business, trying to ward against the unwanted would contradict the nature of the business. I recommend finding someplace else to train. Somewhere that's not connected to Buffy or anyone else."

"Damn I hadn't even thought of that." Giles exclaimed thinking of the nightmare it would be to ward the entire building. "The business would have to be shut down."

"Where else could we train?" Xander asked. "I mean the whole point of turning the back room in to a training room was so we wouldn't have this problem. And what about the wards you just did to protect the four over there?"

"Those were individualized wards placed around each person to block their personal signature." Willow explained. "To try and do that for everyone would take more power then Tara and I have not to mention it would make us invisible to customer. Basically it would severely disrupt the flow of business. Whether they would be aware of it or not customers would feel unwelcome and want to leave as quickly as possible."

"I can just shut down business for the next 3 weeks…. " Giles began only to be cut off by Buffy.

"Absolutely not Giles. This is your lively hood, not to mention we can train here sometimes to throw Glory and the Demon off our scent. Let me make a phone call to Angel. I'm sure he'd let us use the mansion for training then Willow and Tara can ward the heck out of it." Buffy stated.

"Angel?" Dean asked.

"Loooooongg story." The Scooby's said in unison.

"What you mean the fact that he's your ex-boyfriend and a vampire and has a soul that he lost with a moment of pure happiness on your 17th birthday. Yeah I know all that, I just thought his name was Angelus." Dean stated at the stunned Buffy.

"Uhm Angel's a nickname. How do you know about Angel?" Buffy asked still trying to process the fact that the Winchester seemed to know all about him.

"I've done some work with him in the past when I've passed through L.A., and it's a small world as far as the supernatural goes word gets around." John clarified from behind the counter.

Buffy looked at Dean nervously anticipating a bad reaction to the fact that she'd dated a vampire soul or no soul. Riley's reaction hadn't been positive at all.

Dean looked nonplussed thought through the new mental link grasped Buffy's uncertainty about his reaction tried to put her at ease. "Talk about a sucky birthday present, literally and figuratively. Though it doesn't beat the succubus I accidently went out with about 5 years ago. Damn bitch nearly made me her bitch before the night was over." Dean offered with a wink and a smile.

"Dude that was so hysterical I thought you were going to have a heart attack when you found out. His face turned so red it could probably have been read by thermal infrared scanners from outer space." Sam said joining in on the teasing.

"Excuse me, dude I know your not going there, cause that whacked out poltergeist that fell in love with you nearly brought the motel down we were staying in." Dean shot right back.

John let out a bark of laughter. "I'd nearly forgotten about that how old were you Sammy?"

Blushing profusely Sam replied "Fifteen, hey it wasn't my fault I reminded her of her high school sweetheart. Damn that woman seriously held a grudge."

"Please you are all armatures compared to me." Xander stated. "I almost got eaten by a female preying mantis who wanted to mate with me, I went out with a rejuvenated Inca mummy, and I'm now dating an ex-vengeance demon."

"You win." Dean stated empathically looking at Xander with a mixture of respect and incredulity.

Joining in on the laugher Buffy said "Well I'm glad you don't have a problem with Angel he's a good man. I'll go give him a call right now. I don't think it's going to be a problem thought." Buffy said as she walked into Gile's office to make the call.

"So while we're waiting on the go for the mansion boys and Dawn of course how about you join me in the training room for some sparring." John stated as they waited for a response from Angel.

"Sounds good to me let's see what the Dawnster remembers from yesterday." Dean said ruffling Dawn's hair as he walked past her.

"Jackass." Dawn muttered playfully under her breath.

"Uh yeah." Sam joked with Dawn as he led her in the back.

Watching Dawn and Sam head to train Sam's arm around Dawn's shoulder Giles couldn't help but have a moment of apprehension at the relationship developing between the two younger siblings.

Catching the look on his face Buffy watched her watcher contemplate the strange relationship as she finished up her call with Angel. Having gotten the okay as she expected Buffy quickly wished Angel the best and did drop the news that she was no longer dating Riley which caused a breathless "Thank god." From the L.A end of the line. Laughing as he tried to backpedal his way to safety Buffy assured Angel that she had thoughts along the same lines and the two star-crossed lovers bid each other good-bye.

Instead of going into the back to help with sparring Buffy crossed to her watcher and said quietly "Penny for your thoughts, or should I say pound? No a pound would be to much what's the English equivalent of a penny anyway?"

Laughing at how quickly Buffy could distract herself Giles answered, "The closet would be a pence, and my thoughts aren't even worth that." Giles told her not even sure if he should voice his concerns.

Knowing that Giles was concerned about overstepping bounds Buffy took the imitative. "Don't worry Giles I've been inside both their minds there's nothing hinky going on there." Buffy smiled sincerely as always touched by the concern her Watcher shows for her and her family.

"That obvious huh?" Giles asked. "Buffy it's not their relationship today that concerns me. Sam is a noble, moral man who would never take advantage of a 14-year-old girl. I guess I'm just concerned as to what's going to happen, as Dawn gets older? I mean she is bound to Sam and once she starts to look at men in a romantic light it's going to be only natural that she compare them to the most important male in her life which I think we can safely state is going to be Sam. How is some 16 year old boy going to compare to a 23 year old man who you are mentally linked to, whose sole purpose in life is to take care of you. It's going to only natural that she would start to think of Sam in a romantic light, and then what? Not that Sam would take advantage of her anymore at 16 then he would at 14, but a rejection from him could devastate Dawn even more. I don't know…" Giles trailed off unsure how to continue.

"I know it made me a little nervous at first to, hell it still does." Buffy said her voice laced with sympathy. "I don't know Giles I guess all we can do is trust Sam. Trust him not to hurt her, and if he does trust him to help heal her. I mean it's such a complicated relationship. I know right now all they see each other as is either siblings or best friends, but they got memories of them being lovers, what happens if those memories start to take over. Part of me wants to lock Dawn away to keep her safe, but Giles when we were inside their minds it was unbelievable. They're so connected, I really think separating them would possibly kill them now that they've found each other." Buffy finished uncertainly.

"I guess all we can do is keep a watchful eye and hope for the best." Giles said "It's hardly a concern right now anyway, but do you think maybe we should voice our concerns to Sam? To see what he says about the ramifications of the connection they share?" Giles asked.

"I guess my only concern is that he'll think I'm accusing him of something, but it might be the only way to make me feel better." Buffy said concerned about insulting their new friends.

"Sam's an intelligent young man, I'm sure he'll be understanding of our concerns, and probably has a few of his own." Giles answered.

"As always your right." Buffy smirked at Giles as he let out an inelegant snort at her observation. "I'll talk to him tomorrow while Dawn's at school."

"Good now that that's settled let's go see how Dawn's self defense is progressing then move to the mansion. I'm assuming you got permission?"

"Of course. Angel says hi by the way." Buffy said heading towards the back.

"Send him my regards of course." Giles said.

"Righty O." Buffy mocked.

"Oh shut up." Giles answered back.

Buffy's laughter followed him into the back.

BTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBT

A couple of hours later everyone was settled in at the mansion. It was agreed that John, Dean and Sam would stay there since the floor at the Summer's house wasn't exactly comfortable. Tara and Willow had warded the mansion against anything remotely evil, and were able to put quiet a bit of power behind the wards thanks to Dawn and Sam. Pizza had been ordered and everyone gathered around anxious to hear what happened earlier that day between Sam, Dawn, Buffy and Dean.

"Okay we'll I guess I'll start." Sam said quickly finishing the last bite of his piece of pizza. "When I joined Dawn in her mind we allowed our powers to join together creating essentially a vortex of power. We then called Buffy and Dean in because we knew there involvement was going to be necessary in the upcoming battle. Dawn and I both have access to our full power, but we're still just two people. We don't have eyes in the back of our heads, and unfortunately we're not invulnerable. When Buffy and Dean got there we allowed them to both unleash their power and then when they took it back we boosted it with some of the combined power of Dawn and myself."

"How much power? What are the ramifications? Can their bodies handle the power that was not meant to be theirs?" Giles started rattling off questions concerned about the safely of this endeavor.

"Giles breath." Buffy said trying to calm down her watcher. "We took back 90 of our individual power and then they topped us off with an additional 20. The upside is that we all have a mental bond. It's not very strong, but we can contact each other if necessary, and know if someone is in danger."

"I'm also going to get to have some kicking physical changes as well." Dean smirked still excited about the possibilities.

"I thought that spin kick was a little strong for you." John said appreciatively as he thought back to the earlier sparring session.

"Yep. I'm the man." Dean stated.

"Shut up." Sam said rolling his eyes. "Don't make me regret giving you power jerk."

"Whatever bitch." Dean shot back.

"Anyway." Dawn interrupted before the brothers got started on one of their banter wars. "This was just the beginning. We gave them just enough to get acclimated without having any serious damage occur. Once they've gotten used to the changes in their power we'll update them again. The goal is 50 before the big battle." Dawn finished.

"Damn I'm going to be a badass." Dean shouted throwing his arms up in the air.

Smacking his son on the back of his head John Winchester couldn't help but be pleased at the possibilities this was going to offer Dean.

Everyone else laughed at Dean's enthusiasm even Sam though he was rolling his eyes as he chuckled.

"So essentially what we need to do is start training as a unit working together." Buffy told her watcher.

"Between John and myself as well as Xander I'm sure we can come up with a suitable training regime that will get the four of you up to speed in no time." Giles said already running possibilities through his head.

"Knew I could count on you to have a plan." Buffy said. "While you guys are contemplating that I need to go patrol."

"I'm with you I need to work off some excess energy after sitting still for so long." Dean said as he stood up and stretched.

"Sounds good why don't you patrol with me Dean I want to get an idea of how much stronger and faster you are now." John said running ideas through his head as well.

"Sounds good then Sam can patrol with me." Buffy stated thinking she could voice her concerns tonight rather then waiting for the morning. "We'll take the East end of town and you take the West. I want to stay out of direct contact with the terrible twosome as long as possible. No sense in giving away all our secrets."

"Sounds good to me. We can drop Dawn off at home along the way." Sam said as the pulled the reluctant teen upright.

"Oh come on let me go please." Dawn begged tugging on Sam's long frame.

Taking a look at Buffy and reading her need to speak with Sam alone Sam simply looked Dawn in the eye communicating the need for her to please not argue.

Getting the picture quickly Dawn sent Buffy a look pleading with her to play nice and then said "Okay, but sooner or later you're going to have to let me go on patrol."

"Keys man." Sam said to Dean knowing that Dean and John would be using John's truck and that Buffy didn't have a car of her own.

Tossing the keys Dean warned. "Not a scratch." Pointing a finger at Sammy seriously.

"I promise your baby will be in the same condition." Sam told Dean knowing what a fanatic he was about his car.

After dropping Dawn off Sam turned the Impala towards the East side of town. Looking at the uncertain Slayer he said, "It's okay, what are your concerns exactly? The more I know the more I can tell you."

"I'm sorry Sam I don't want you to think I don't trust you….."Buffy started but was quickly interrupted by Sam

"Hey, hey did I sound upset. I know you trust me Buffy, but when a 23-year-old guy has a bond with your 14-year-old sister there are bond to be some concerns. I get it don't worry, just tell me what they are and I'll try to help."

After explaining the concerns she and Giles had talked about earlier they had arrived in the Eastern area of Sunnydale. "There's a parking garage up ahead we can park there and then patrol on foot."

"Sounds good." Sam said his mind still on the concerns that Buffy had voiced. "I'm not ignoring what you said I'm just trying to think about how to explain." He told her as Buffy started looking worried about his silence.

Once they had parked and gotten as many weapons as they could carry Sam said, "I can't tell you what's going to happen in the future Buffy, and your concerns are valid. The only thing I can tell you is that Dawn and I have to be in agreement to work. It's like we're on opposite ends of a seesaw. We need to be in constant balance. I'm not going to want anything she's not ready to give and vice versa. Who ever thought this stuff out really did take everything into consideration." Sam said his voice laced with admiration.

"So you're saying that Dawn won't want you in a romantic way until you want her in a romantic way?" Buffy asked skeptically.

"And vice versa, Buffy I'm not going to all of a sudden be overcome with lust for you 14 year old sister and ravage her in the back of the Magic Box." Sam joked earning a wry grin from the slayer. "Yes we have memories of when we were once lovers, but it's almost like memories from a dream. They don't affect the here and now. We even looked different it was only our souls that stayed the same. It's like watching a movie you know it relates to you, but you can't comprehend the meaning exactly."

"Really I just assumed you looked just like this in each life." Buffy said surprised at that revelation

"No in each life we looked completely different. Otherwise I think it would be difficult to ignore until we were both ready with those memories sitting in the back of our heads."

Laughing at the truth of that statement Buffy said "Yeah I can see how having a running video of you getting busy with a girl who is now 14 would be a little disturbing."

"Uhm yeah that would be a problem." Sam joked.

"Thanks Sam this has really eased my mind." Buffy told him gratefully.

"No problem Buffy it's better that we get this cleared up now since we're going to be around each other for a long time."

"Agreed now when we finish up here make sure you come inside with me, so Dawn won't think I fed you to a vampire."

"Done that before have we?" Sam asked

"Nah just threatened to." Buffy answered.

"Good to know." Sam replied

To be continued


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The next morning Buffy, Dean and Sam gathered at the mansion to start work while Dawn went to school. Dawn had tried to reason that she was needed and school wasn't that important, but no one agreed so she went to class with a sigh and a scowl.

While they knew they couldn't work completely without Dawn there, they decided to focus on new individual talents rather then focusing on a group.

John began putting Dean through the physical paces pushing the limits of his old boundaries and seeking out the new limits that he now possessed.

Tara worked with Buffy on focusing on her new mental capabilities. Urging Buffy to focus on being calm rather then chaotic, peaceful rather then forceful. Needless to say it was taking some relearning on Buffy's part as the slayer was more often then not prepared to hit first think later.

Sam was working with Giles on honing his talents down to the tiniest detail focusing on his control and seeing how delicate he could be with his abilities. At the moment he was forcing Sam to use a paring knife to slice paper-thin slices of an apple. It was slow going, as Sam had to hone his focus so tightly that it took at least one minute for a slice. Sweat was pouring down his face as he continued to slice the apple working his way through ¾ of the apple at that point.

Dean wasn't faring much better even with his new abilities their father wasn't known for taking it easy. Dean felt like he'd run a 4 minute mile and he didn't think he could go through that kata one more time without his legs falling off. John didn't really take that for an answer though as he pushed Dean to get up and go through the kata one more time.

For the first time since meeting Tara Buffy wanted to rip her head off. Trying to calm a slayer is kind of like trying to calm down a speed freak on meth, coke, and angle dust at the same time. Buffy's body was meant to be in motion. Letting out a growl Buffy jumped to her feet and began ranting. "This is impossible, I can't do it. I'm sorry Tara but if you ask me to be still one more time I'm going to rip your tongue out." Buffy finished dropping back down to the floor and stared up at the ceiling in defeat.

"Oh thank God a revolt." Dean shouted from his corner of the room. "If I have to do that kata one more time I'm going to shoot you in the chest with rock salt dad I swear to God." Dean told his father as he walked over to Buffy and dropped to the floor besides her letting out a groan of relief.

"Please at least your getting to move. I'm supposed to calm my spirit. HELLO my spirits not supposed to be calm I'm destructo girl that's my name I can't calm my spirit." Buffy ranted.

"What seems to be the problem guys?" Sam asked as he slice another piece of apple."

"I don't know it's like I can sense the changes in myself, and I can even use them a little, but I know I can do better then this but it's like there's a block in place." Dean ranted frustrated at his lack of progress.

"Exactly. I mean I know I didn't want an overload of mental power, but knowing it's there and not being able to use it is driving me crazy." Buffy rejoined.

"Okay hang on I'm pretty sure that shouldn't be happening." Sam said looking confused. "Let me conference with Dawn for a sec and I'll see what she has to say." Sam told the group as his eyes went slightly out of focus as he opened the mental link that he and Dawn shared.

"Do you think it's because Dawn's not here that we're experiencing problems?" Dean asked seeking answers from anyone in the room.

"It could be, but that doesn't make any sense. It would be unpractical, and a logistic nightmare to try and plan a battle that kept the four of you in the same space." John answered resting himself on a chair near the wall.

"Perhaps the bonding is not complete. We know that Sam and Dawn are bonded, but maybe the bond between the four of you needs to be stronger." Giles theorized.

"How?" Buffy asked.

"With blood." Sam answered causing everyone to jump sense no one had realized he was back with them. "Giles you're absolutely right when Dawn and I bonded we not only bonded mentally, but physically as well. When we brought Dean and Buffy into the group we only completed one aspect of the bond. The mental one, Buffy would you be willing to go and sign Dawn out of school we're going to need her here, and this cant' wait. A half formed bond is a dangerous thing." Sam asked Buffy.

"Sure, I mean I guess it won't kill her to miss half a day. Who's going to give me a lift?" Buffy asked.

"I gotcha." Dean said, "The sooner we grab little D the faster we can complete the bond."

"Hurry back, and make sure your not followed." Sam told them absentmindedly still deep in thought.

"Hey Sammy you okay?" Dean asked concerned at his brother's preoccupation.

"Huh yeah I'm fine, something's not adding up for me though, but I need to link with Dawn to figure it out, so go get her." Sam said.

"Didn't you just link with her like a second ago?" Buffy asked.

"Different type of linking. Hurry please." Sam said still deep in thought.

As Dean and Buffy left John walked over to his son and put a hand on his shoulder and said "Sam what's bothering you? You look a little pale."

Looking at his father Sam's eyes were filled with apprehension and concern "Dad I need to check with Dawn first, but I think we've unintentionally started something that's going to have serious consequences."

"Consequences how?" Giles asked stepping towards Sam.

"Look I don't think it's a bad thing, I'm just not sure how they're going to react that's all. Any way I might be completely wrong." Sam said not wanting to start a panic till he knew for certain the changes were going to be irreversible.

"Sam if these consequences involve Buffy it is my business to know them immediately." Giles said sternly with some Ripper coloring his voice at the thought of something happening to his slayer.

"Please just let me make sure first okay? Like I said I'm not sure it's going to be a bad thing." Sam held up his hands in a placating manner.

"Giles calm down I'm sure if it put Buffy in any danger Sam would already have told you. There's no need for everyone to be worried especially sense Sam doesn't even know for sure if whatever it is, is going to happen." Tara spoke calmly to Giles trying to help everyone remain calm.

"Then I guess we'll all just have to wait." John said relaxing back into his chair now that Giles appeared to have calmed down. He had instinctively put himself in front of Sam when Giles had started to get threatening and he was glad it wasn't necessary to get physical with the other man.

BTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBT

At the school Buffy had signed Dawn out of class and she and Dean were waiting for her to get to the principal's office. "God this brings back memories." Buffy muttered under her breath.

"Spent some time here did we?" Dean asked with a wry grin.

"Hey it wasn't my fault. I have a mystical destiny that made is necessary for me to get into fights, skip school, and not have my homework. I can't help it that I had to keep it a secret." Buffy said with sarcastic petulance.

Letting out a laugh Dean said, "Well at least all you had to deal with was detention I can't tell you the number of times we had to tap-dance around social services. A kid who shows up more then once with interesting bruises is an automatic red flag. Add to the fact that we trusted no one, and they always thought we were hiding something. Unfortunately they were wrong about what we were hiding." Dean said.

"God I can't imagine. I mean getting expelled and having to move sucked, but I never had to worry that someone was going to try and take me away from my family." Buffy said sympathetically.

"Yeah it did suck. Not that I ever actually thought they'd be able to get us away from dad, but the fact that they might try was pretty nerve-racking. I remember hating letting Sam out of my sight, because while I knew I could get away from them I was always terrified they get Sam." Dean told her his voice laced with the old remembered fear.

"You're a great big brother you know that right?" Buffy asked Dean with a smile. "Sam worships the ground you walk on."

"I just did what I had to do." Dean said blushing as he brushed off the praise.

"Aren't we all?" Buffy answered sardonically.

"Hey guys I'm here so let's go." Dawn said bursting into the office bouncing with what seemed to be nervous energy.

"Great." Dean said willing to table the conversation he and Buffy were having for later. "We'll fill you in, in the car." Dean told Dawn not wanting her to feel left out.

"Don't worry Sam's already filled me in. Sam and I need to figure something out quickly." Dawn answered concerned with Dean and Buffy's reaction to what she and Sam were keeping to themselves.

"Hey Sam's already figured it out?" Buffy asked. "That was quick."

"Uhm well right now it's just an idea. We need to link up and search our memories to make sure we're right." Dawn answered evasively.

"So what's the idea?" Dean asked as they got in the car and sped away from the school.

"Uhm let's make sure we're right first, then you'll be the first to know." Dawn said concerned and curious about what Dean and Buffy's reactions will be to the news if Sam's right.

"Ooookay." Buffy drawled out looking at Dawn like she was concerned for her mental well-being.

The rest of the ride was done in mostly silence except for the occasional plea from Dawn to "Please hurry up. Dean was driving like her grandmother."

Once they arrived at the mansion Dawn was out of the car before it even came to a complete stop. Flinging open the door she rushed to Sam's side and blurted out breathlessly "Let's do it."

Nodding his head Sam got in a seat position on the floor with Dawn facing him. Dawn mimicked the position then held out her hand expectantly.

Sam pulled out the knife they had used for their initial bonding and once again reopened the wounds quickly and as painlessly as possible. The two joined hands and became very still as they were pulled again into their past lives.

John, Giles, Tara, Buffy and Dean just watched with various degrees of curiosity and concern as no one was quiet sure what the problem was exactly.

"Do you think that's all there is to it?" Dean asked Buffy. "I mean do all we have to do is share a little blood to access our new abilities.

"If that was all there was to it, it wouldn't be a big deal right? Something about the whole bonding process is concerning them, but what that is I have no idea." Buffy answered back.

A few minutes later Sam and Dawn opened their eyes with a look of resignation. Dawn healed their joined hands quickly then turned so they were both facing the rest of the group. "Okay here goes." She started. "Buffy and Dean as we already know the bonding between all of us is not complete, and it's causing a block on you accessing your new abilities. It's a fairly simple thing to fix, what was concerning Sam and myself is the consequences of completely the bond."

"We should have brought this up sooner, but it honestly never occurred to me, and there's no backing out now." Sam interrupted. "We both hope you won't be to upset."

"Well we'll let you know as soon as you friggin tell us what the consequences are?" Dean blurted out, looking more then a little frustrated.

"Sorry, it's just when we bonded with you we accidentally started a bond between the two of you as well, one that has to be completed. Once it has the two of you will be bound together for the rest of your lives." Dawn rushed out.

"What do you mean bound together. Like you guys bound together?" Dean asked looking for clarification.

"Basically yeah." Sam answered

"Well that doesn't sound to bad, I mean you guys seem to be doing okay." Dean said shrugging his shoulders.

"Wait a minute." Buffy said looking at Sam nervously "Is this like what we talked about last night?" Buffy said all of a sudden having a bad feeling.

"Give the lady a prize." Dawn muttered looking everywhere but at Buffy.

"What conversation last night? Come on guys what am I missing?" Dean practically shouted.

"Buffy was concerned about the bond Dawn and I share, where it's going what's going to happen to it as Dawn gets older that sort of thing." Sam started really really not wanting to have this conversation with his Dad and big brother in the room.

"Soooo." Dean drawled trying to hold on to his last shred of patience.

"Basically Dawn's to young to have a physical relationship with me obviously. But as she gets older that can and eventually will change. I'm not talking about right now, Hell I'm not even talking about 2 years from now. Think looong term." Sam explained quickly seeing the looks of horror on his Dad and Dean's faces. "Just that when Dawn is ready. Fifteen years from now." Sam grinned wryly at Buffy who smiled back appreciating the effort. "At some point Dawn and I are going to be ready to bond fully in this life. It will be a romantic relationship and we will be together for the rest of this life." Sam finished.

"So what are you guys supposed to do till then? I mean are you going to be celibate until little D here grows up, and when will you know she's ready?" Dean asked getting an idea of what was coming and wanting to put it off for a while.

"No hell no, look right now Dawn and I are what we are a 23 year old guy and a 14 year old girl who are best friends. I don't expect to be Dawn's first, anymore then I'm going to be celibate until she's twenty-five. That would be unfair to everyone involved." Sam tried to explain.

"Not to mention as cute as he is I don't feel any romantic desires towards him. Right now he's just my best friend." Dawn added trying to ease everyone's collective conscious.

"Then what one day wham bam thank you ma'm you to start getting hot and heavy?" Dean blurted out.

"Weell." Dawn drawled out "Essentially yeah."

"Good lord." Giles muttered

"It's okay Giles, it's better then the alternative." Buffy said trying to calm down her watcher.

"Don't worry Buffy I realize that it was more of the phrasing then anything else." Giles said with a snort.

"No joke." John said as he whacked Dean on the back of his head for his lack of tact.

"So when Buffy and Dean complete their bond they to will eventually become romantically involved." Tara finally spoke to clarify the situation.

"Exactly, and since there is no large age difference between the two I can only imagine that there won't be a waiting period like there is between Dawn and myself."

"What happens if we don't become romantically involved?" Buffy asked. "No offense Dean it's not that I don't like you, I just don't like the idea that I don't have a say in the matter." Buffy told Dean quickly hoping she didn't hurt his feelings.

"Don't worry about it as much fun as I know it would be I want it to be our choice as well, not some mystical prerogative." Dean smirked at Buffy and winked.

"Here's the thing now that the bonds started it must be completed. Otherwise we have no chance against Glory and the Demon. Now the good news is that it's not going to make you have a romantic relationship, but your going to WANT to have one." Sam said trying to clarify the difference. "You two were meant to do this, when we were sharing power you two were obviously complimentary." Sam stated.

"Didn't you notice how each others power felt familiar? How it blended together so beautifully." Dawn spoke up remembering the shared experience in her mind.

"Yes." Buffy said slowly thinking back to the amazing experience. "I do remember thinking that it seemed familiar, like deja-vu."

"Exactly." Dawn said jumping onto that fact like a cat on a mouse. "Don't focus on your fears from past relationships, because they can't apply here. It's actually pretty cool. You're completing yourself. It's not going to suck I promise." Dawn told her sister earnestly.

"If you weren't compatible this wouldn't even be an issue." Sam said softly to Dean. "It's really a good thing."

"I don't suppose it matters anyway since it's a moot point." Dean muttered trying to accept the fact that he was going to be with Buffy for the rest of his life.

"Pretty much yeah, but on the bright side there are worse people you could be stuck with for the rest of your life." Sam said slapping Dean on the back.

Looking over at Buffy and thinking about all that he knew about her Dean did have to agree with Sam on that point. If he was essentially getting hitched he did hit the proverbial jackpot when it came to wives.

Meeting Dean's eyes from across the room Buffy was having similar thoughts. "Well he is hot, funny, got a soul, and can kick major ass." Buffy muttered to Dawn.

"See not so bad. In fact I know it's going to be great." Dawn said enthusiastically.

"Well let's get this show on the road." Dean said as he and Sam sat on the floor waiting for the girls to join them.

"Is there anything we can do?" Tara asked as the four got situated.

"I think we're good." Sam told her with a smile. "I'm not sure how long this is going to take though, so you might want to call Willow, Xander, and Anya and explain the situation. If Buffy and Dean are anything like Dawn and I they're going to be really hungry when this is over, so ask them to pick up some food as well." Sam finished with a smirk at Dawn remembering their ravenous appetite the night of the bond.

"Hooo boy, and Buffy can eat already." Dawn joked, "So tell them to prepare for a hungry slayer."

Giles raised an eyebrow ironically and said "Twenty large pizza's it is. Does anyone have a preference on toppings?"

"MEAT." All three Winchester's replied in unison, and then shook their heads ruefully.

"How shocking." Giles whispered to Tara who was giggling into her hand.

"Focus people food later." Dawn said her voice laced with laughter.

Taking the knife and re-slicing his hand as well as Dawn's Sam then turned to Buffy and Dean and cut the palm of both of their hands. Motioning for Buffy and Dean to join hands Dawn and Sam then joined their own hands a top of Buffy and Dean. They formed a circle cut into quarters by their joined hands. Closing their eyes Sam and Dawn formed their connection instinctively, and then pulled Buffy and Dean in after them.

Finding themselves back in the white room Sam told Buffy and Dean "Okay now you're on your own from here. Dawn and I came along to get you started since it's our power that's allowing you to form the connection in the first place. Just concentrate on each other and open yourselves up to the connection you already share. When your done imagine your way back here, and Dawn and I will lead you back to reality okay?"

"Yeah sure you betcha." Dean muttered looking nervous about sharing his past with Buffy. There was a lot he wasn't proud of but had done to survive. He hoped the knowledge of his past didn't drive her away.

Buffy was feeling apprehensive as well about sharing her history with Dean. After Riley's inability to handle who she was it was discerning to try and open up to someone new.

Joining hands the two warriors looked into each other's eyes and gasped in surprise as the connection formed and they realized they were both scared of the same thing. Bolstered by that realization they sank deeper and deeper into the connection slowly revealing the core of their individual nature to one another. As the connection progressed they faded out of Dawn's mind and into their own leaving their brother and sister behind as they completed the journey by themselves.

"Dawn's right it is like watching a movie." Buffy thought seeing Dean's life literally play through her mind.

"Damn." Dean agreed then couldn't help but add watching Buffy fight Angelus "Nice defensive maneuver there, beautiful spin kick as well."

"Thanks that fight sucked rocks." Buffy added.

"Yeah I can tell." Dean thought back

"Oh that had to hurt." Buffy thought watching Dean go up against the Wendigo. "I'd also like to add an eww at the whole cannibal thing, I mean seriously gross."

"It's a fucked up world." Dean agreed. Then fell silent as he was assaulted by the memories of Buffy and Angel.

Buffy as well was fighting tears at the memories that she was getting bombarded with, seeing Sam walk away for college, watching Cassie leave, then not being able to reach John one day. The pain Dean felt on all of these occasions so mirrored Buffy's own sorrow she couldn't find words to express how sorry she was that he'd had to endure such pain.

Dean was in awe of the strength Buffy had showed throughout her short life. The constant desire to save everyone, the pressure of having the world on her shoulders, having to kill someone she loved, being turned away by her mother. Dean found himself furious on her behalf wanting to rip the heads off everyone that had dared to hurt such an amazing person as Buffy.

Finally after what seemed an eternity the joining was complete. Buffy and Dean both felt exhausted and complete at the same time. Their lives had mirrored each other's in so many ways it had been an eye opening experience.

"Dawn was right." Buffy thought.

"About what." Dean asked.

"This wasn't a bad thing." Buffy answered her voice filled with gratefulness at getting to have the experience they just shared. "I never thought I would find someone who could understand my life. I mean Angel came close, because we both had a destiny, but there was a big ole' 200 year age difference that kept us from really getting each other. Then there was Riley who got all my contemporary stuff, but none of the mystical destiny I have a purpose in life you can't understand. But then here you are, and I mean it was like…" Buffy trailed off.

"Watching your own life with a few changes." Dean finished for her.

"Yeah." Buffy said with a smile on her face.

"I'm getting what Sammy meant when he said we wouldn't HAVE to, but would WANT to. He was not wrong." Dean admitted sardonically.

"Yeah about that I realize we're all connected now, but do you think we could maybe take that one day at a time?" Buffy asked hoping Dean would understand.

Raising an eyebrow and looking surprised Dean exclaimed "You mean you don't want me to rip you clothes off and make love to you on the mansion floor in front of our friends and family as soon as we return back to reality. Shocker!" Dean finished by slapping his hands to his face and dropping his mouth open.

Laughing hysterically Buffy managed to gasp out "Nope your going to carry me into the bedroom mister I don't want to give Dawn and Sam any ideas."

Joining her in laughter Dean groaned and closed his eyes. "Oh, mental picture I didn't need thank you very much."

"You didn't need it, at least your brothers legal." Buffy shot back.

"That so has to suck I don't care what either one of them says." Dean admitted.

"Yeah knowing your soul mates right there and not being able to do anything about it does have to be high on the weirdness scale." Buffy said. "And that's all I want to think about that subject. I so don't need to be worrying about my little sister's eventual sex life, so change of subject please."

"Point. Look Buffy you know me now, so don't worry I've got no issue with taking the whole physical thing slow okay? I've had my share of fun in the past, but you do realize this is different, and I know that right?" Dean asked as he pulled Buffy towards him and wrapped his arms around her.

"Thanks Dean." Buffy said laying her head on his chest. "We'll just take is slow and see how it goes. I have a feeling things are going to get very interesting." Buffy grinned up at Dean.

"Baby you ain't kidding." Dean smirked back. "So do you feel connected to your new powers now?"

Frowning in concentration Buffy focused inward. A few seconds later a beautiful smile filled her face as she exclaimed "Yep not only can I feel them I can finally access them as well thank god. What about you?"

"I can defiantly tell a difference from earlier, how that translate will have to wait till we get back, and I can kick my dad's ass." Dean joked

"Sounds like a plan. Ready to head back to reality?" Buffy asked.

"Lead the way smurfette." Dean said winking at Buffy as he used her nickname from the 4th grade.

Growling at Dean Buffy commented, "That gets out and you're a dead man you know that right?"

"Yep." Was Dean's one word reply.

"Good. Let's go." Buffy said concentrating on getting back to Dawn's subconscious.

Opening her eyes Buffy saw Sam and Dawn standing side by side with huge grins on their faces at the sight of Buffy in Dean's arms.

"I'd say it worked just fine, what do you think?" Sam joked to Dawn.

"Oh yeah Houston we have lift off." Dawn said then dissolved into giggles as both Buffy and Dean rolled their eyes at the antics of their siblings.

"You're both going to be a royal pain in the ass aren't you?" Dean asked as he shook his head.

"Yep." Dawn and Sam answered together.

"Oh goody." Buffy snarked.

"Back to reality McDuff, I want to check out my new capabilities." Dean barely finished the sentence before feeling the pull of movement then opening his eyes back to the living room of the mansion. "Home sweet home." He muttered as he tried to get up only then realizing he was still holding Buffy's hand. "Oops." He thought grinning across at Buffy. Letting go of her hand he quickly pushed to himself to his feet and then with a wink reached down and helped Buffy up.

"Thanks." Buffy said smiling shyly. Now that they were back she couldn't help but feel a certain awkwardness at the situation. Especially since Giles, John, Tara, and now Anya, Willow, and Xander were all looking at Dean and her expectantly.

Sensing her apprehensions and noticing the looks they were getting Dean tried to lighten her mind by saying "Okay we'll Buffy and I are off to bang the gong for a few hours since she has issues with being an exhibitionist, but I've promised not to hold that against her."

Seeing the looks on their friends and families faces at Dean's exclamation had Buffy laughing so hard she had to hold on to Dean to stay upright. "Don't worry guys he's only kidding." Buffy was finally able to gasp out.

"Does that mean the bonding didn't work?" Xander asked trying to tap down on the jealousy that always reared its ugly head concerning Buffy and guys that weren't him.

"No it worked fine." Dean said easing everyone's mind "We're all connected mentally, we've just decided there's no need to rush into the physical, and when we do we're certainly not going to advertise the fact to you, so get over it." Dean finished making it very clear that the topic was closed.

"The important thing is whether or not you're now able to access the power available to you." John asked as eager as his son to change the subject. There was nothing like a group contemplating your children's sex lives to make you feel uncomfortable.

"Ready and willing Captain." Buffy smiled gratefully at John as she threw a sloppy salute.

"Fantastic." Giles said "Well we should get to work immediately." He began only to be cut off by Buffy's stomach growling loudly. "Or" he amended "We could eat first and then get back to work."

"That would be good yes." Buffy said as her face turned crimson.

"It's a plan." Dawn said happily as she ran to where the pizza boxes were sitting. "I missed lunch to get here, so I'm starved as well."

"Dinner's served." John said wryly-watching Dean, Buffy, Sam and Dawn attack the pizza like a pack of dogs on a three-legged cat.

"Oh I do hope twenty pizza's were enough." Giles said as he watched the youngsters devour the food. "I guess we can always order more. I suggest we make our way over there if we want any after you Mr. Winchester." Giles said as he motioned John towards the food.

"Oh no after you." John finished with a smirk. Then they both jumped into the proverbial fray for lunch.

To be continued.

Well another chapter done, I hope everyone likes it. Please please please please please review. They make my day. Even the simple one-sentence reviews are better then nothing. Reviews feed my muse and give me inspiration, so if you want another chapter please feed my muse. How whiney, desperate and needy do I sound? Oh well FEED ME SEYMORE. Don't worry if you don't get that quote, I just really love Little Shop of Horrors. Great movie and play. Anyway reviews are welcome as well as any and all constructive critisems, so make my day. Have a great weekend, and I'll try and get another chapter up sooner. I hope it doesn't take another week; I just got a little distracted. See you soon.

B


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

After everyone had eaten enough pizza to kill a goat they gathered around the living room to work out what to do next.

"So let's recap the situation. We've got a four square of shared power, and bonding between the individual pairs, with everyone bringing something different to the party. Did I miss anything?" Xander as usual was the first to speak.

"Well now that the bonding is complete we need to re-test Buffy and Dean to see what are their new power levels." John stated thoughtfully.

"I also want to work with Dawn some more, and Sam while we were making progress I want to continue to push your level of control." Giles added. "Willow I will need your assistance with testing Dawn."

"Buffy I think you'll find our work is going to go much smoother now." Tara mentioned with a smile.

"I hope so, cause that was just frustrating."

"Agreed." Dean voiced.

"Alright say 2 hours to work on individual powers, then a break and then we focus on group exercises. How does that sound?" John stood clapping his hands. At everyone's nod he added, "Let's get to work.

Rising from their spots everyone broke off into smaller groups. Willow went with Dawn and Anya, Giles with Sam, John with Dean and Xander tagging along, and Tara with Buffy.

The next two hours were filled with utter chaos. Shouts of encouragement rang out through the room as well as more then a few frustrated cuss words and even the occasional airborne missile. (This mainly came when Buffy got too frustrated and ended up throwing something at whoever was closest.)

By the time John called for a break significant progress had been made. Buffy was able to call up her own mental link with Sam, Dawn, and Dean. She was also able to move small objects with telepathy. Right now it was only small objects like daggers, or throwing stars, but her aim was good.

Dean's abilities were also online so to speak. He was about twice as fast as he once was, and the force behind his blows had improved as well. As far as his mental abilities John decided to wait until the next day before working on those.

Dawn was advancing so fast that at the end of the two hours she could shoot 5 energy balls every 10 seconds that were deadly in their destructiveness.

Sam who was already on his way to mastering his abilities once again was forced to perfume activities with pinpoint precision. Having traded in the apple for fixing Willow's laptop that had him scared to death of failure since he was sure Willow could and would turn him into a toad if he damaged it beyond repair.

Gathering once more in the living room Buffy, Dean, Sam and Dawn collapsed with exhaustion. The so-called teachers however were full of energy comparing notes on progress and planning out the next round of tests that would be needed.

Groaning at the look of nerd glee on Willows face Dawn said "Oh save me from scientific curiosity please. I'm pretty sure the only thing keeping Willow from dissecting me is the fact that she knows I can take her."

"I'm sorry Dawn but nothing compares to Giles. I swear that guy's brain never shuts down does it? I mean I thought I had a desire to learn, that guy puts Einstein to shame." Sam said as he rubbed his head sure it was smoking from the level of concentration he had been forced to maintain.

"All I'm saying is that Tara, not so sweet. I think she's been hanging out with John, because she's turned into a drill sergeant. " Buffy said petulantly.

"Kiss my ass all of you. I had John Winchester. Nobody knows my pain." Dean said from his position on the couch having lain down and put his head in Buffy's lap with his legs hanging over the other end.

Running her fingers through his hair Buffy teased, "Oh you poor baby, tell Buffy what she can do to take away your pain." Buffy couldn't believe how comfortable she now felt around Dean. The teasing was one thing, Buffy had always been a bit of a flirt, (all right a big flirt.) but she very rarely relaxed her guard physically. Yet she felt no desire to dump Dean off the couch and out of her lap. "Well I maybe I feel some desire." She thought to herself looking down at Dean's face. "It's just not the desire to get away." She thought as she continued to run her hands through Dean's hair.

Dean was having similar thoughts as he tried to maintain control of his body. "Don't go blowing this now by having the self-control of a teenager." He mentally scolded himself as his body began to respond to Buffy's touch. "This might not have been a good idea." He thought considering that he probably should have just lain on the floor and resisted temptation. "I mean it wasn't three hours ago that she told you she wanted to take the physical aspect slow moron. Laying down with your head in her lap is not taking it slow." He thought. Buffy hadn't ripped his head off, and the vibes he was getting from her were relaxed so he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind and just tried to recoup before the next round of torture began.

"Well," Giles began as the sadists took seats around the exhausted four. "You all have shown great progress in the last two hours, everyone is very pleased." He finished smiling excitedly down at the bonded.

The glares he received back were beyond hostile.

"Need break." Buffy grunted not even willing to form to many words.

"Ditto." Came from Dean.

Dawn didn't even bother answering just raised her hand and then let it fall back down.

"We've discussed that and you all have worked so hard, and Rupert and I would like to analyze your strengths and weaknesses some more, you can have the rest of the afternoon to relax, but then everyone patrols tonight." John told the group is voice laced with amusement at the exhausted state of the four.

Dawn raised her head and cocked an eyebrow at John and asked "Everyone? Including me?"

"Yes Dawn including you." Giles answered then held up his hands to forestall his irate slayer who was about to upend Dean in her haste to rise from the couch and kill John and Giles. "Now Buffy you need to start working together as a group, and what better way to practice then by patrolling. Dawn will be with you, Dean and Sam, not to mention she has formidable powers of her own. If you calm down and look at the situation rationally I think you'll agree."

"Whatever." Buffy muttered knowing they were right, but not happy about it.

"Bully for me I get to patrol, can I go to sleep until it's time?" Dawn asked to exhausted to get excited about her first patrol.

"Works for me." Sam said as he stretched his lanky frame out on one end of the couch, and closed his eyes.

Dawn at the other end of the couch did the same.

The rest of the gang quickly exited the room to let the tired warriors get some much-needed rest. John motioning to Giles indicated that they should get a drink in the kitchen and continue they're previous discussion on training tactics. Xander, Anya, Willow and Tara left arguing over what to do with the rest of the afternoon. Xander's suggestion of miniature golf falling on deaf ears.

Looking down at Dean whose eyes were closed Buffy said "Hey sleepyhead how about you lift you head and let me lie down as well."

Not speaking Dean just lifted his head enough for Buffy to slip out from underneath, then wrapping an arm around her waist Dean pulled her down to the couch in front of him and snuggled his head into her neck. Finally deciding to speak as he felt Buffy's indecision Dean said "Nothing funny, you just feel real good right here, and I want you to stay. Besides if I was going to make a move it wouldn't be with my little brother 3 feet way with your little sister, and all our friends in the other room."

Letting out an unladylike snort Buffy finally relaxed and said "Good to know."

Smiling into the back of her neck Dean couldn't remember a time he'd felt this tired, and yet this relaxed in his entire life.

With that thought Dean slipped into sleep with Buffy following soon after.

BTVSSNBTVSSBTVSSBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVS

Later on that night after everyone had gotten some much needed rest. The foursome had gathered at Buffy and Dawns for dinner with Joyce, and then headed out to patrol. Giles who was in his usual position as watcher had recruited John to observe the four to better analyze where they needed work.

They made quiet a site working their way through one of the many graveyards of Sunnydale. Buffy and Sam took point with Dean and Dawn taking the rear with Giles and John in the middle.

Opening up the mental link between them so they wouldn't need to break the silence of the graveyard Sam thought to Buffy "Buffy I want to try something, can you focus your slayer senses to look for evil?"

Stopping Buffy closed her eyes and concentrated on determining if evil was near. "I'll try." She sent back to Sam.

While she was focusing Sam opened his link with Dawn and then connected Dean to the four of them, but instead of just opening up a communication link he opened up Buffy's mind to them all, so that they could all sense what she was sensing. Making four slayers for the price of one.

"Cool." Dean thought amazed at what Buffy could pick up on. Knowing that there was a vampire 30 feet ahead, and some kind of demon 45 feet to the south.

"Ditto, Buffy is this what it's always like? How do you not go crazy?" Dawn asked with awe in her voice.

"How did you even think to try this?" a shocked Buffy projected to Sam.

"I just wanted to see if it would work." Sam answered. "It's not causing you pain is it?"

"No I feel fine, my head feels kind of full, but fine otherwise." Buffy answered as they began moving towards their prey, the vampire in front of them.

"Just let me know if it starts to be a strain and I'll pull everyone out, your senses are an incredible asset, and I just wanted to see if we could all access them." Sam explained.

"It was a brilliant idea genius." Dean answered focusing on the area Southwest of where they were.

"I love having a brilliant soul mate it's so handy." Dawn added focusing on the Southeast portion of the graveyard.

"Truly brilliant." Buffy added. "Not to mention it's expanded my circumference, and takes some of the pressure off me trying to pay attention to everything." Buffy finished as she focused on the Northwest.

"Good, head's up people the vamp is ten feet away." Sam answered focusing on the upcoming threat and his portion of the Northeast.

"Sam you want to take this one?" Buffy queried.

"Got it covered Buff." Sam answered back pulling out his gun loaded with UV ammo and a silencer.

"Go for it dude. I've got a demon heading in fast and furious, Buffy I can probably use your expertise in about 5 minutes." Dean answered following the demon with Buffy's senses.

A second later the vampire came into the clearing and was faced with six armed warriors. Taking in the situation in a glance the former biker started to turn to run away, but Sam was waiting for him and fired off a round before the vamp could barely move.

"Nice work Sam." John spoke up. "Your senses must have improved greatly for you to pick him up so easily."

"He shouldn't be able to though," Giles said thoughtfully. "When Buffy was telepathic for a while she couldn't read Angel's thoughts, so how was Sam able to?"

"Don't have a fit Giles, I wasn't using my senses, we're currently sharing Buffy's so we can all use her slayer senses to keep track of what's nearby." Sam answered already scanning his quadrant looking for new danger.

"Fascinating." Giles began only to be interrupted by Dean.

"Yo, study later, demon coming in, in 1 minute, so let's get ready people." Dean said pulling out the shotgun.

"Buffy you and Dean handle the demon and Sam and I will make sure nothing tries to sneak up on us." Dawn spoke up moving over to scan not only her portion but Buffy's as well.

"Good idea Dawnie, Giles we'll need a how to kill quickly, so speak up as soon as you recognize what type of demon it is." Buffy added moving over to Dean's side pulling out a short sword and getting in position.

"All my knowledge is at your disposable." Giles said wryly preparing himself for coming up with an answer quickly.

Sam and Dawn were picking up the slack and scanning the surrounding areas looking for any vamps anxious to catch prey off guard when the demon finally broke through the wood line.

"Damn." John said softly. "That sucker's big."

The rest of the group nodded in agreement. The demon was huge, standing over 8 feet tall it had horns sticking out of it's head, and 3 arms sticking out of each side of it's body. Covered in scales that reminded John of a dragon he'd read about as a child in "The Hobbit" he couldn't help but think it was going to take some serious weaponry to get through them.

Giles meanwhile was trying to determine from what species this demon came. It looked familiar, but since so many demons' shared similar characteristics it was difficult to make a positive identification. As Buffy and Dean moved to attack Giles was frantic trying to recognize any specifics about this demon that would give him a starting point. The problem was as the fighting began the demon was moving to fast for Gile's eyesight to pick up any specifics. He was granted a small reprieve as John began to fire shotgun shells at the demons head. They didn't appear to be causing that much damage, but it did force the thing to diversify its focus, which kept Buffy and Dean from getting beaten badly.

Running out of time Giles began to believe he would finally fail his slayer when he all of a sudden heard a voice in his head. "Giles it's Sam, you seem to be having some trouble, mind if I help?" Sam's voice asked.

"By all means, I can't seem to determine the exact species, and we're running out of time, what do you need me to do?" Giles asked grateful for help.

"Just relax, and keep looking at the demon, and taking in its characterizations." Sam's voice whispered.

As Giles relaxed and focused on the demon Sam began taking those markers and running through Giles's extensive memory. It was like all the knowledge in his brain was being downloaded into a computer at 1000 gygs a second. The download was able to process the information much faster then Giles. After about 30 seconds it stopped and Giles heard Sam shout to Buffy, Dean and even add John in mentally.

"Got it here goes," and then downloaded the information on the demon directly from Giles to their brains.

As Buffy processed the new Intel she began to move from attacking the demons feet to attacking the ankles as with Achilles there was a soft spot there that would literally bring the thing to it's knees.

Dean and John following suit began to fire at the things feet. After 3 minutes of dodging and trying to get just the right shot in Buffy was able to nick the ankle, and Dean followed through with a shot gun blast that had the demon falling like a large oak.

Shouting "Timber." As it went down Buffy was ready for it and with a swing of her sword cut off its head once it reached the ground.

Breathing heavy Dean and making eye contact with Buffy to guarantee the demon was actually dead. Dean then turned to Sam and said, "What the hell was that? Not that it wasn't dead ass useful, but warn a guy will you? I damn near had a heart attack."

"It was a little discerning." Buffy said as she cut both of the demons feet off for good measure.

"Sorry, I didn't even think about how it would seem I just knew you needed the information quickly." Sam answered sheepishly.

Giggling at Sam's embarrassment Dawn piped up. "I hardly think they can be to mad Sam-sam, you did save their collective butts.'

"Agreed." Giles added his two cents. "I was worried I wouldn't be able to determine the demon's weaknesses in time to prevent anyone from getting seriously hurt. I am curious as to how you did what you did though. We will need to test this tomorrow. I want to see how much information you are able to take, and how much you are able to share."

"Wait you mean he could like potentially share all that you know with us." Buffy asked. "I don't know if I want to know everything you know Giles. No offense, but talk about an overcrowding of info."

"See that's my point. We will need to do more tests to determine what is to much, and if it will unduly strain the person receiving the information." Giles expounded.

"Better not tell Willow." Dean joked. "She'll be the first in line to get a download from all of us, and that girl is scary when she gets on an information bender."

"Talk more later guys, two vamps to the west about 50 feet, and three humans are heading in their direction." Dawn spoke up suddenly.

"Time to go save lives." Buffy said as she took off running in the direction of the vamps. With everyone following close behind.

BTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSN

Later on that night Buffy, Dean, Sam and Dawn gathered at the Summer's house for some post patrol snacking and commentary. Giles and John had begged off saying they weren't as young as they used to be and needed some much-needed rest since they hadn't napped that afternoon.

After sending Joyce off to bed once she was reassured that everyone came through the patrol unscathed. The foursome gathered up a pile of junk food and headed for the living room.

"Hey Sam-sam," Dawn asked around a mouth of popcorn. "Do you think you could download some algebra to me, cause I've got this test on Friday?"

Throwing a handful of popcorn at her head Sam answered. "Nope you're just going to have to study kiddo, and what's with the Sam-sam, like I need another nickname." Sam groused.

"It's my special nickname all for you." Dawn answered. "Please just a little, I can't get graphs. Please please I'll be your best-friend." Dawn begged.

"You already are my best friend dork." Sam joked.

"So what are best friends for?" Dawn answered back clasping her hands and smiling brightly.

"Nice try, but no." Sam laughed.

"Damn." Dawn pouted.

"Hey watch your language." Buffy spoke up having been highly entertained by the banter.

"So what are we watching tonight?" Dean asked from the couch ready to relax and enjoy some downtime.

"Ohh, I vote for "Pretty in Pink"." Buffy voted.

Looking at his brother incredulously Dean answered with a firm. "No way, am I sitting through that chick flick."

Dawn couldn't help but giggle at the look of outrage on Buffy's face. "Pretty in Pink is a classic. It defines a generation." Buffy defended.

"Yeah a generation of pus… I mean pansy's." Dean retorted quickly correcting himself before he said something Dawn didn't need to hear.

Buffy's squeak of anger was high enough to alert dogs, and as she geared up for rebuttal Sam jumped in. "How about a compromised guys, Dean you don't mind "The Breakfast Club.""

"Judd Nelson is a bad ass." Dean acquiesced.

"Oh please you're so predictable, but I know you Dean Winchester, and whether you like it or not you're actually a nice guy." Buffy taunted knowing it would drive Dean crazy.

"Nice guy, hey princess I'm nobody's nice guy." Dean shot back in his best Judd Nelson impression.

"Please, you totally help little old ladies across the street. Remember Texas, 3 years ago. She had groceries." Buffy joked falling on her side with laughter.

"One time, and how dare you bring that up." Dean ranted. "I guess that means I'll just have to tell Dawn and Sam about the time at the pool in the 6th grade..." Dean trailed off smirking at look of shear horror on Buffy's face.

"Dean Winchester don't you dare." Buffy threatened only to be interrupted by Dawn squealing.

"Oh tell me, tell me please. What happened? You can't leave us hanging like that." Dawn begged Dean as she bounced up and down on the couch in anticipation.

Dean started to tell, but stopped abruptly as Buffy said one word. "Conetoe."

Shooting a look at Buffy Dean quickly said "So The Breakfast Club it is, where's the tape."

"Oh come on." Dawn and Sam said in unison. "What's up with Conetoe?" Came from Sam and was overlapped with Dawn begging, "What happened in the 6th grade."

Both pleas were ignored however as Buffy and Dean found the movie and started it quickly.

Buffy adding a "Shh you can't talk during the movie." To Dawn who looked ready to continue begging for answers.

Letting out an unladylike "Humph." Dawn dropped the subject and curled up next to Sam to watch the movie.

It was barely a half and hour into the movie when Dawn began yawning. Sam quickly pulled her to her feet, and allowing her to climb on his back he said "Bedtime for bongo's, you've got school tomorrow anyway." As he carried her upstairs.

Coming back down in 5 minutes Sam motioned to Dean and said, "Man are you okay to get back on your own. I'm going to go ahead and head back if that's alright?"

"Dude, I'm not 5. Call me when you get there, and I'll see you in the morning." Dean replied.

"Now whose assuming someone's 5." Sam retorted as he walked out the door with a wave.

Buffy turned to Dean once Sam left and queried. "Did that seem a little forced to you?"

"Oh yeah we were totally set up by the youngsters." Dean replied as he rolled his eyes. Throwing an arm around Buffy's shoulder and pulling her close he added. "I can't say I'm minding to much though."

Relaxing in his embrace Buffy softly whispered, "No, I'm not minding at all. This afternoon was the best sleep I've had in years, and it was because I felt so comfortable in your arms."

"I know nightmares are a hazard of our profession, and they do interrupt a sleep cycle." Dean whispered back as he ran his hands through Buffy's hair.

"That they do." Buffy said leaning even closer to Dean her head fitting perfectly into his neck. She inhaled deeply and sighed at how good he smelled.

"Buffy?" Dean whispered after a moment.

"Yeah."

"I know you want to take things slow, but I really want to kiss you right now." Dean's voice was laced with desire, and a slight strain as he tried to control himself.

Tilting her head up Buffy replied. "Slow is one thing, but if you don't kiss me I might have to kick your ass Dean Winchester."

"Oh thank god." Dean groaned out as he lowered his lips to Buffy.

Just as his lips were lightly touching Buffy's an insistent knocking sounded from the front door, and Dean's cell phone rang.

Pulling away with a groan Dean moved to answer the phone, knowing it was the call he coerced from Sam and answered with a "Great your there I'll see you in the morning." And quickly hung up the phone. Buffy had risen quickly not wanting whomever was at the door to wake up her mom or Dawn as Dean finished his call with Sam.

Smirking over her shoulder at his terseness with his brother Buffy called. "Don't worry I'll be right back."

Crossing into the hallway Buffy started to get irritated at whomever was at her door, because they wouldn't stop knocking. "I'm coming." She said and quickly yanked the door open.

"This better be important…" Buffy started then stopped in shock at the unexpected visitor.

"Hey Buffy can we talk?" Came from the doorway.

"What are you doing here Riley?" Buffy asked in surprise.

To be continued.

Yes, I do suck, but don't worry more is coming soon. Thanks to everyone whose reviewed. It really does help me write when I know people are interested in the story. I haven't received a review in 3 chapter's over at and it's depressing. However you guys here at and Supernatural.tv have saved me, from wallowing. I'm starting the next chapter right now, so expect it either late tomorrow or mid-day Tuesday. Thanks again for all the support. Ya'll are truly wonderful.

B


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Please Buffy, it's important." Riley said as he tried to come inside the house.

"Riley do you have any idea what time it is?" Buffy whispered outraged. "Everyone's asleep. What could be so important?"

"If you would let me in I could tell you." Riley answered rather tensely. "I promise it's important. It's about a new demon in town and Glory okay. Can I come in now?"

Hearing Riley mention Glory, and the demon Buffy stood back from the door and let Riley come in, without a verbal invite.

Dean had come to the doorway to see what was going on, and his face did not look pleased at the site of Riley.

"Riley let's go into the living room and you can tell us what you know about Glory." Buffy said her voice laced with apprehension.

Seeing Dean Riley stonily asked "What's he doing here?" looking at Buffy with accusation.

"I could ask the same thing solider." Dean said his voice betraying no emotion.

"Dean's here because we were patrolling and then decided to watch a movie." Buffy defended, making it clear it was none of Riley's business. Turning to Dean her voice softened and her eyes shone with regret as she softy said "Riley says he has info on Glory, and some new demon I think it might be important."

Smirking at how far behind Riley is on the news Dean did nod to Buffy then said, "Well let's here the soldiers Intel by all means."

The threesome moved quietly into the living room, and Dean moved to the TV to turn off the movie. Buffy took a seat on the couch and much to her distaste so did Riley leaving Dean to sit in the love seat across from them.

"First Buffy I know things ended badly between us, but I really want to try to fix our relationship." Riley started as he gently picked up Buffy's hand and smiled at her.

Extraditing her hand quickly Buffy told Riley firmly "Riley I've already made my feelings very clear on the subject. If you have Intel about Glory, I'm glad to have it, but from now on our relationship is going to be strictly business."

"But Buffy if you would just hear me out…" Riley began, only to be interrupted by Dean.

"Dude catch a clue bus the lady said get on with the sharing before she asks you to leave." Dean leaned forward as he shook his head at Riley's inability to see the situation clearly.

Shooting Dean a venomous look Riley turned back to Buffy and said. "Of course I understand you need some space that's fine, every relationship goes through down periods, but don't worry I'll be here when you're ready." Riley smiled at Buffy, who felt a tinge of unease at the lack of comprehension in Riley's eyes.

While not the brightest tool in the shed when it came to the Supernatural, Riley wasn't a complete idiot. This unnatural obsession was starting to concern Buffy. Sending a mental plea towards Dean to keep his mouth shut, Buffy calmly said to Riley "That's very nice of you Riley, but I don't think it's going to happen, so why don't you tell us what you know about Glory."

"Of course, Buffy. When I was patrolling a few nights ago I ran into a former hostile from the initiative project. Hostile 382 to be exact, I don't know what species he came from, but he remembered me and was willing to share information in order to keep from going back to the initiative. I didn't bother to correct him on the status of the initiative. I wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth so to speak." Riley sat up straighter as he relayed his genius at out smarting the demon.

Buffy decided to keep her thoughts to herself until after Riley left only said. "And what information did this demon think was so valuable that it would keep him out of the hands of the government?"

"He told me that there was a new demon in town working with Glory, but not just any old demon. This demon predates man, it's one of the first demons to walk the earth, and is extremely powerful. Apparently it draws its power from humans, but not just any humans, special ones. Ones whose mental abilities are activated, it's no secret that regular people only use 10 of their brain capacity. There are those however who have the ability to use more of their brains. This demon searches for those people and feeds off their energy and grows stronger with each person he devours. He's searching for the ultimate human. One foretold in prophecy, apparently this human has existed in the world in various generations, but the demons never been able to find him before now. This special human has enough power to feed the demon for 1000 years. It is vitally important that the demon not find this person or he'll have enough power to devour the world." Riley finished as Buffy and Dean sat in shocked silence.

"Oh yeah and it's name is Aaquerafet." Riley dropped the last bit as if it was of little importance.

Gathering her wits around her Buffy said "Well Riley you definitely got some Intel, and I can't tell you how much I appreciate it. I tell you what when I share this with Giles, I'm sure he's going to want to talk to you, so stay by your phone okay? Well great I'm exhausted, so I'll see you later, bye now." Buffy said all this as she stood and began leading Riley to the front door, then gently pushing him out as she finished.

"Uhm okay, I'll see you later Buff, I'll be waiting for your call." Riley tried to say through the door that was being closed in his face.

"Right wait for the call." Buffy said as she finally got the door shut and leaned against it in shock.

Dean who had once again followed Buffy into the foyer said, "So what are the odds, that that Intel wasn't deliberately given to Riley, by the demon and Glory?"

"Not good." Buffy said exasperatedly "How could he not tell that was a set up. Every demon, vamp and creature in a 60-mile radius knows the initiative no longer exists. They had and anniversary celebration on the day it was destroyed."

"So do you think the information is good, or are they testing us?" Dean asked as he moved back into the living room.

Letting out a deep sigh of confusion Buffy said, "I don't know. I mean on one hand with all her minions it would be easy for Glory to figure out who my boyfriend is, or I should say was." Buffy rolled her eyes. "She and the demon could have planned this to monitor how'd we react. Do you think the demon knows Sam's the one he's been searching for all these years? Or does he simply think Sam's just one of the regular special kids that got away?"

"If the information is accurate I can't see how this Aaquerafet could possibly know. I mean if he did Sam never would have made it one week at college much less the four years he was there right? Maybe he suspects, and therefore he planted this information to see if we would run to Sam's side as protection." Dean theorized as he sat on the couch and rubbed his temples. "Damn I'm to tired to think straight, we'd better call it a night, and then call a meeting in the morning to discuss this with the group."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Buffy admitted tiredly wishing their evening hadn't been cut short.

Walking Dean to the door Buffy looked up and said, "I'm sorry we didn't get to finish what we were starting." Buffy smiled sadly having wanted that kiss badly.

"Well why don't we finish it now." Dean murmured as he wrapped his arms around Buffy and lowered his lips to hers.

The kiss started out gentle as both were still hesitant about hurting the other, but the rightness of the feeling caused Buffy to wrap her arms around Dean's neck and pull him in closer.

Dean let out a soft moan at the feel of Buffy in his arms, and began to deepen the kiss running his hands up and down her back.

Buffy couldn't resist running her hands through Dean's hair and pulling his head down closer her to her for better access.

Dean realizing what she was trying to do simply pulled Buffy even closer hooked and arm around her waist and lifted her a few inches off the ground. This put them both on even footing and kept Dean's neck from cramping.

When they finally broke for air, both were out of breath and the passion that was ignited was very difficult to ignore. Knowing that now as not the time Dean pulled up every bit of restraint he'd ever possessed and kissed Buffy lightly before saying, "I think it's time for me to leave now, or I'm not going to go."

"I know, be safe getting back to the mansion. I'll see you first thing in the morning." Buffy whispered.

"Don't worry sweetheart we've got all the time in the world." Dean said as he planted a kiss good-bye on Buffy's forehead and walked out the door.

Watching him get into his car Buffy closed the door and for the second time that night leaned against. This time she was smiling and whispered "Wow!" before heading upstairs to get some sleep.

BTVSSBTVSSBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVS

At a mansion on the other side of town Glory was screaming, "What's taking so long? I want my key. I need my key. Why won't they give me my KEY!" The last she shrieked loud enough to hurt the ears of her minions.

Aaquerafet was lounging on a chaise lounge rolled his eyes at Glory's antics. "Be calm my little spitfire. Everything is going to plan we must be patient."

"I don't want to be patient." Glory stewed, as she crossed to Aaquerafet, " I am a goddess, and I shouldn't HAVE to be patient. I should SPEAK and my WILL should be DONE!"

Abruptly Aaquerafet rose from the lounge and gripped Glory by the throat squeezing painfully. "Listen up my dear, we are in the final stages of success and I won't allow your little temper to screw things up. Too much lies in the balance. If they have the key they could potentially figure out who the lock is, and then my dear we are in trouble. No for know we will be patient and observe. I will get both of our power sources and we will rule our universes together." Aaquerafet finished and gently placed Glory back on the ground.

"Fine." Glory huffed. "I'm going shopping. Minions attend me." Glory stomped out of the room.

Shaking his head at the antics of Glory Aaquerafet's patience was soon rewarded as his new son came into the room. "Ah at last my dear boy, I take it the mission was a complete success?"

With eyes that glowed yellow Riley answered "A complete success father they should reveal to me the lock and key any day, now that I've proven my value."

"Good work my boy, good work." Was Aaquerafet's answer as he started laughing at the success of his long term planning so far.

BTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBT

The next morning Buffy and Dean called an emergency meeting to discuss the ramifications of what Riley had told them the night before.

Dawn listening to the description of what happened the night before was furious. "Damn it." She mentally projected to Sam. "We worked so hard to get those two some alone time, and Riley had to come screw it up." She fumed inside her head.

"Calm down sweetheart." Sam projected. "I don't think our plan went completely awry. When Dean came back to the mansion last night he was smiling, so I'd say there was at least a good night kiss between the two."

"Good night kiss humph." Dawn thought. "There should have been a good night laid."

Choking on his coffee an appalled Sam tried to divert attention away from himself after everyone looked at him like he was crazy. "Sorry guys I need to take Dawn to school she's already going to be late, I'll be back in a jiffy." Sam stumbled out his face beet red as he grabbed Dawn and dragged her towards the car.

"But the meeting's not over." Dawn grinned unrepentantly up at Sam.

"I'll fill you in later, you're coming with me." Sam growled.

"Bye guys see you at 3:00." Dawn shouted as Sam dragged her out of the mansion.

Once they were in the car Sam turned to Dawn with an incredulous expression on his face and shouted. "Dawn I can't believe you said that!"

"Technically I didn't say it, I thought it." Dawn shot back with out remorse.

"Dawn!" Sam shot back sternly.

"What's the big deal, it's not like you don't want them to get together." Dawn asked quizzically.

"Completely different, I'm 23, you're 14, you shouldn't even know about sex yet." Sam said exasperatedly.

"You're kidding right? Come on Sam I'm not ready to have sex, no, but I sure as hell know about it." Dawn burst out laughing. "What's really bothering you anyway?"

"Nothing, I guess I just overreacted." Sam admitted sheepishly.

"Sam I'm not ready for us to move on into a romantic relationship anymore then you are, I know you still love Jessica, I just want Buffy to be happy. It's been such a long time for her, and she really deserves some joy in her life." Dawn said hugging Sam.

Shaking his head with bemused laughter Sam started the car and said, "God I'm sorry Dawn, miner freak-out there. Amazing I'm the one that's supposed to be older and wiser, and it's you calming me down."

"Well first of all, I'm not under half the pressure you are, I mean everyone's looking at you like some kind of pedophile waiting for you to step out of line. No wonder you jumped to conclusions, not to mention all the guilt you're carrying around about Jess. Don't worry about it; you were due for a freak out. I'm reserving mine for after this battle is over, so prepare yourself mister." Dawn finished jokingly.

"Aye, aye Captain." Sam saluted.

"So now that everything's cool, can I get some advice that might make your life easier?" Dawn asked all of a sudden turning shy.

"Of course ask away." Sam replied.

"Well you see, remember how I said I wasn't interested in you romantically?" Dawn stuttered.

"Yeah." Sam slowly answered curious as to where this was going.

"Well there's this guy at my school, whose a my age, and kinda funny, and really cute." Dawn babbled.

"And you want to know if it's okay if you go out with him?" Sam asked relieved.

"No I want your help in making sure I can go out with him." Dawn clarified.

"Huh?" Sam wondered.

"Do you really thing Buffy's going to let me date in the middle of an apocalypse?" Dawn asked exasperated.

"Ahh gotcha. Look has this guy asked you out?" Sam said wanting to make sure there was an actual date before he confronted Buffy about Dawn's dating habits.

"Yeah he asked me out yesterday for Friday. It's only the movies, and I know we have an apocalypse, but a 2 hour break to watch a movie isn't going to make that big of a difference, and I'll study really hard till then…." Dawn babbled trying to justify her thinking.

"Whoa calm down I'm not the one you have to convince. I'll talk to Buffy and see what I can do okay?" Sam asked as he pulled up to Dawn's school.

"Thank you, thank you. You're the best friend a girl could ask for really." Dawn squealed hugging Sam again.

"I'm making no promises, but I will ask, now get in there before you're later then you already are." Sam joked happy he could do something for Dawn after all she'd done for him.

Driving back towards the mansion Sam could feel himself being overcome with emotions. He didn't know why he'd jumped to such a stupid conclusion. But hearing Dawn talk about sex even jokingly had really brought it home that some day they would be together. Sam loved Dawn and he knew that when it was time he wouldn't plagued with doubts. The problem right now was that everyone seemed to have forgotten about Jessica, including Sam. Yes he and Dawn had a mystical destiny, but it didn't make the love he'd felt for Jess any less. He missed her everyday. He missed her humor, her kindness, and her ability to listen. He missed the way she made him feel, like he was normal, that she loved him and nothing else mattered. To have everyone just assume he was thinking about Dawn in a romantic light seemed disrespectful to Jess, and it was breaking his heart.

Pulling up to the mansion Sam couldn't make himself get out of the car. The tears that had formed whenever he thought about Jess were swimming in his eyes and he didn't want anyone to see him like this. Laying his head on the steering wheel Sam tried to get his emotions under control. "God Jess I miss you." He whispered in a ragged sob. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry I'm so sorry I'm going to be happy. I promise I'll never forget you even when I'm with Dawn. Oh God honey I'll never forget you." Sam vowed desperate to assure who he didn't know since Jess was gone. He could only assume he was trying to make himself feel better.

Hearing the door open Sam's head jerked up as his brother slid into the car next to him. Trying to wipe his eyes discreetly Sam voice was low and still full of pain when he asked. "What do you need Dean?"

Dean looked straight ahead trying to give his baby brother the privacy to hide his tears as he replied. "Saw you sitting out here, and just wanted to make sure you were okay. What's going on Sam? Did something happen between you and Dawn? Did you guys get into a fight?"

"No Dean it has nothing to do with Dawn." Sam whispered ironically. "Or I should say it has to do with everyone's assumptions about me and Dawn. Have you forgotten Dean, why I'm hear?" Sam asked.

As Dean started to open his mouth confused Sam barreled right ahead "I'm not talking about my mystical destiny I mean why I'm not in Law School right now?"

Slowly comprehension came to Dean and he whispered one word. "Jess."

"Yeah Jess, I know you don't want to talk about this, so why don't you go back inside and I'll be in, in a minute." Sam said all of a sudden exhausted, and just wanting to be alone.

Not wanting to leave Sam upset, even if Dean wasn't comfortable with so called chick flick moments he simply asked, "What was she like?"

Sam looked up in surprise at his brother's question. "She was beautiful." He said simply. "She was beautiful on the inside to you know. She accepted me, like no one I'd ever met. She didn't care that there was stuff I didn't want to talk about, she just loved me and that was enough for her." Sam's throat closed as he thought about the unconditional love Jess had bestowed on him.

Once he took a few minutes to get himself back under control Sam continued. "I was going to marry her."

Dean's head shot towards his brother at that declaration. His heart wrenching at the pain he saw in Sam's face. He didn't know what to say to help his baby brother, so he didn't say anything, just determined to be there and listen.

"I feel like I'm betraying her." Sam continued. "I'm going to be happy again, I'm going to have a life again with Dawn someday, and Jess won't. She's dead and it's because of me. I don't know how to make that right. I don't know how to forgive myself for moving on with my life." Sam's words were tumbling together as if he didn't get them out quickly he'd never be able to voice them. His throat was already closing, and tears were once more falling from his eyes. His hands were clenching the steering wheel so tightly it looked like it was about to bend.

"Sam, Sam I need you to look at me." Dean urgently requested unable to remain quiet in the face of such agony. Once Sam managed to turn his head and look at Dean he said, "I only met Jessica once, but from what I saw and what you've told me she would be the first person to tell you it was okay for you to move on. It's not like it's going to happen anytime soon anyway, not unless you want to get castrated." Dean joked trying to lighten the moment. Seeing a ghost of a smile cross Sam's face Dean forged ahead. "Look I know you don't believe this, but it wasn't your fault. It was the demon. Yeah he was after you, and yeah he got Jess instead, but Sam you had no way of knowing that those dreams were real. Look I know you don't believe me, but just think about it okay. Talk it over with Dawn. It really wasn't your fault." Dean finished sure he'd made a mess of things.

"Thanks, Dean." Sam whispered.

"You ready to go inside yet?" Dean asked knowing there was a mansion full of people anxious to start training.

"Yeah we'd better, before someone comes out here to see what's wrong." Sam muttered self-consciously.

"Don't worry, I let Buffy know to tell everyone we'd be in soon." Dean assured.

"Thanks." Sam said gratefully.

"What are big brother's for?" Dean joked.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

With that both boys walked inside to continue discussing whether or not Riley was blowing smoke and the consequences either way.

Once they got back inside they found everyone in the living room rehashing the whole Riley situation.

"Look all I'm saying is, that Riley might not have been the guy for you Buff, but it doesn't make him a bad person." Xander defended Riley having felt they'd had a good friendship.

"Xander for the last time this has nothing to do with our break up. Anyone would mistrust information presented under those circumstances. Riley had to know that the threat of the initiative no longer holds water. Something just felt off about the whole thing to me that's all. My spider sense went all tingly." Buffy finished her rant. Tired of having to continuously defend her actions to Xander.

"What's your spider sense?" John asked looking confused, while sending a nod towards his two boys to make sure they were okay. Getting a nod in return John looked towards Buffy for an explanation.

"Sorry I forget not everyone's up to date on my slang." Buffy smiled apologetically, while making a spot next to her available on the couch for Dean and Sam. "My spider sense is what I jokingly refer to my slayer senses. It's how I detect evil, it's a early warning system." Buffy took Dean's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Oh." John said looking thoughtful. "Is it possible that Riley is possessed then?"

"With this demon I'd say more then possible." Dean volunteered. "Now I only met the guy once, but he was acting strange."

"Strange how?" Giles inquired.

"Not listening it was almost like he couldn't hear what we were saying because it wasn't what he wanted to hear. Like he'd lost all ability for rational thought."

"There are spells we can perform to determine if Riley's possessed." Willow said eager to help.

"That would be for the best at this junction in time we can't take any chances." Giles said rubbing his eyes. "I'll call Riley and request a meeting to discuss his information, when he gets here we'll detain him for questioning."

"Look can't we do the spell with out him knowing, and detaining for questioning we're assuming guilt here people." Xander exploded angrily.

"Maybe Xander's right. I'm sure we can rig something up to perform the spell as Riley comes in, that way we won't have to detain him unless it comes up positive." Ever the peacemaker Tara offered up a solution.

"Agreed." Giles said, "But I want precautions in place ready should that test be positive. "I will not allow Riley to report back should he be under the demon's control. So Xander please prepare yourself should that happen. I know Riley is your friend, but we cannot allow Glory or this Aaquerafet learn who the key and lock are. The existence of life on this planet depends on us winning this battle." Giles finished resting a hand on Xander's shoulder knowing that the upcoming meeting would be difficult for the boy. Giles had no doubt that Riley was possessed as Buffy's slayer sense was never wrong.

"Agreed." Xander replied quietly hoping against hope that Buffy was wrong. It never got easier to lose friends no matter how long you lived on a hellmouth.

"Giles give Tara and I at least 24 hours to get everything together, so schedule the meeting for some time tomorrow afternoon please." Willow requested as she and Tara began looking through books for the best spell to use.

Dean wrapped an arm around Buffy and tried to comfort her in the face of Riley's possible possession. Knowing that like Sam she would blame herself for not being able to protect Riley dating, or not.

John, meanwhile walked up to Sam and said, "Care to go for a walk?"

Surprised at the offer, but eager to give Dean and Buffy some time together Sam agreed and followed his dad out of the mansion.

As they started around the block John ventured first with "How are you doing Sam?"

Not knowing how to talk to his father any more now then he did when he was younger Sam just said "Okay I guess."

"Look I know you and me, there's a lot of water under that bridge, but I do know what your going through and well if you need to talk I'm here." John finished keeping his eyes forward staring straight ahead.

Sam meanwhile stared at his dad with shock and gratefulness, could only think to ask one thing. "How'd you survive?"

Letting out a bitter bark of laughter John turned towards his youngest and said "You, Sam, you and Dean are how I survived. You kept me going when I wanted to curl up in a ball and just stop. I can't make the pain go away, but I'm here, I'm here if you need to talk, hell I'm here if you need to yell. God knows we've got practice doing that."

Snorting with laughter at the truth of that statement Sam said, "Thanks Dad." Then fell silent as the two men continued their walk side by side.

After a few minutes of silence Sam spoke up. "I'm sorry," at his Dad's quizzical glance Sam clarified. "I'm sorry for leaving the way I did. I'm sorry for never calling, I'm sorry for not getting why you were so focused. I'm just sorry for a lot."

Answering Sam John replied, "I'm sorry for making you leave, I'm sorry for not calling and oh Sammy boy I'm so damn sorry you get why I'm so focused." The last part was choked out as John pulled Sam towards him in a hug.

"Thanks dad." Sam said.

"Thank you Sam." John said. Releasing Sam he said, "Ready to head back I think Buffy and Dean have had enough alone time don't you think?" John said as he started to walk back to the mansion.

"Not according to Dawn." Sam said and then burst out in laughter finally able to appreciated Dawn's comment from that morning.

John just looked at Sam like he'd lost his mind as Sam continued to laugh the whole way back.

To be continued.

I told you you'd get a kiss. I hope it was okay. I've never written one before, so I was very nervous. I hope this ease the aches and pains of the cliffhanger. I'm warning you now it's going to be a few days till the next update. I've got a lot of work to do, and it's keeping me hopping. I hope to have another chapter up by Friday. Have a great week.

B


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Riley Finn was trapped. Trapped inside his own body being possessed by a demon. Never had he imagined it would come to this. His own body used against him. When he'd been stopped by a gentleman asking for directions outside of the magic box Riley hadn't been in the mood to help. Having just been broken up with didn't make him feel very helpful. His mother would have tanned his hide if he'd taken his bad mood out on someone else, so he'd stopped to answer the man's question. The next thing he knew he was trapped in his body with someone else at the wheel. Riley was utterly horrified, but determined to warn Buffy anyway he could. As he listened to his new father start handing out instructions Riley paid attention. Hearing their discussion on the use of him, in feeding Buffy information, made Riley wanted to be sick. Their desire to use Riley as a tool for determining whom the key and the lock were had Riley's mind swimming. Hearing Aaquerafet request his son to peruse Riley's memories for an in with the slayer Riley thought quickly and tried to mentally influenced the demons choice. Showing him the fear the Initiative had initially shot through the hearts of all creatures in Sunnydale, he pushed that thought with everything he had. He backed it up with images of him and Buffy in love, and working together at the Initiative. Hearing the demon tell Aaquerafet the plan had Riley breathing a sigh of relief. Feeling weak from effort, and feeling his hold on even his mental space growing dim Riley knew the rest would be up to Buffy. Sending up a prayer for her survival Riley released his last hold and whispered out of existence.

BTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBT

That afternoon when Dawn got out from school, she, Sam, Buffy and Dean were getting put through the paces by Giles, and John. They were spared the curiosity of Willow as she was working with Tara to get ready for Riley's arrival the next day. Sam, Buffy, Dean, and Dawn had made another transfer of shared power. Buffy & Dean were now up to 35 and the difference was startling. Buffy and Dean both were able to create a link not only with Sam and Dawn, but also with someone new as well. That was going to come in very handy when directing troops. Dean was also getting faster and stronger. He wasn't equal to Buffy yet, but he was at least equal to a fledgling vampire. The hardest part was working together as a unit. They worked great in pairs, and it didn't even matter which way the pairs went, but working as a foursome was proving to be trickier then initially anticipated.

"Augh!" Buffy screamed and collapsed onto the floor. "What's going on, why can't we get this to work?"

"It's like something is missing." Sam mused equally frustrated at their lack of progress.

"What could be missing?" Dawn asked taking a seat besides Buffy.

"Could you have missed a step in the bonding process?" Giles asked.

"No the bonds are complete and strong." Dean said, "It's something else."

"Like a piece is missing from the puzzle." Buffy finished for Dean.

"Another person? Who could that be?" John asked.

"I don't think it's a person, I feel like it's an object. Something important." Sam mused.

"Something that's vital to the channeling of our power." Dawn finished for Sam.

"How about accessing previous lives to see if they hold the answer?" Giles queried.

"Best idea, we've had so far?" Dawn said sitting up and waited for Sam to join her. Looking at Buffy she said, "Want to come along to help. You might find something we miss."

Sharing a look Dean shrugged his shoulders and said, "Sounds like a plan, let's do this bitch."

Forming the link took a matter of minutes and then all four were in Dawn and Sam's subconscious waiting to begin their search.

All of a sudden Sam froze. "Stop!" He shouted.

Feeling his unadulterated panic Dawn rushed to his side screaming, "What's wrong?"

"Someone else is here with us?" Sam voice rose with concern. "Can't you feel that?" He asked all the others.

Looking around the white room no one else could see or feel anything different. "Sam, man are you sure, cause I'm not picking up anything different." Dean asked worry coloring his tone.

"Look I know it sounds crazy, but there's someone else here with us. They don't feel harmful, I don't know how they got here, but they are and their getting closer." Sam ground out concerned that he was the only one who could feel this presence.

"Maybe this is a good thing. You said it didn't feel harmful, maybe it's help to show us what we're missing." Buffy commented.

"I still don't get why no one else can feel it though?" Dawn said looking very confused. "I mean Sam and I are connected how come I'm not aware of this presence."

"Because I only have a connection to Sam, not to anyone else." A voice spoke in the light.

Buffy, Dean and Dawn looked around in confusion, but Sam froze shock covering his face and tears filling his eyes. "Jess?" he croaked out finally

"Jess?" Dean said looking shocked.

"It's good to see you again Dean." Jess said her voice getting clearer as she materialized visually inside the room. "Hello Sam." Jess said looking at Sam with such love and compassion. "Surprised."

Buffy, Dean and Dawn stayed back as Sam walked towards Jess letting him have this time with his dead love. "How is this possible?" Sam asked as the tears fell from his eyes.

"Because I'm here to help you." Jessica told him putting a hand to his face and caressing it gently. "I was always there to help you."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked as he grabbed her hand and held it determined not to let go.

"Sam, I always knew who, and what you were." Jess answered gently.

"What!" Dean exclaimed Sam just stood there looking shocked.

"For as long as there has been a lock and a key there have been those dedicated to the protection of both. Your birth was foretold in this life, and my family has been a part of an organization of women dating back 1000's of years to its protection." Jess finished proud of her mother's heritage.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Sam asked. "Was it just a job, being with me?" Sam whispered the last part out unable to stand the thought that Jess had been with him out of some sort of duty.

"No, Sam, oh no!" Jess exclaimed. "I wasn't even supposed to get involved with you, but I fell so in love with you I couldn't stop myself. You were so amazing, you still are, and I just couldn't resist you." Jess finished putting both hands on Sam's face and cupping it gently. "I didn't say anything, because I didn't want to lose what we had. I knew I would have to give you up to your key eventually, but I was selfish I wanted those years we had together. You were running so hard from your past I was afraid if I told you, you would run away from me." Jess said sadly.

"Good bet." Dean said wryly, only to get a poke in the ribs from Buffy.

"Shut up." Buffy hissed, her own heart breaking at the pain those two had to endure.

Dawn didn't even bother to say anything; she just whacked Dean upside his head.

Shooting Dawn a concerned look, Buffy took her sister's hand in her own for support.

Squeezing Buffy's hand, Dawn sent a reassuring smile to Buffy and whispered, "It's okay, I'm concerned for Sam, not because of him."

Nodding her head Buffy turned back to Sam and Jess. The two were embracing trying to comfort each other while apologizing for all the pain they had unintentionally inflicted.

"So are you the missing piece?" Sam whispered into Jessica's hair, inhaling the scent that was so unique to her.

"No, that would be a little awkward." Jess laughed self-deprecatingly. I'm just here to show you the way. Or show Buffy the way anyhow."

"Buffy?" Dean, Dawn, and Buffy chorused together.

Turning towards the others, Sam sought out Dawn to make sure she was okay. Meeting her eyes Sam felt a great surge of love towards Dawn for the understanding and compassion that was reflected in her eyes. Mouthing "Thank you." To her, Sam felt a smile come over his face at Dawn's answering wink.

"Uhm, Buffy, Dawn this is Jess." Sam said ironically since that part everyone had figured out. "Jess this is Buffy, Dawn, and you've met Dean. Buffy is the slayer and Dawn is…." Sam trailed off.

Smiling at his unease Jess answered, "Your jailbait mystical soul mate?" with no small amount of humor.

Busting out laughing Dawn answered, "Got it in one. I keep trying to convince him to keep his hands to himself, but he's all over me." Dawn joked back.

Giggling hysterically at the look on Sam's face Jess answered, "Oh I know what you mean, I mean I was eighteen when me met, but the only reason he paid any attention to me was because I looked 16 max."

"It's so sad really, it's a sickness you know." Dawn gasped out holding her stomach from laughing so hard.

Buffy was trying to hold Dawn upright while laughing herself, and Dean clapped a hand on his brother's shoulder and said, "Sam, I don't know how you managed to get both of them, but you are truly one lucky son of a bitch."

Grinning wryly at the humor of the situation Sam answered, "Yeah I know."

"Okay as much fun as teasing Sam is, Jess what were you saying about Buffy?" Dawn asked finally able to get control.

"As you know your missing a piece of the puzzle, you've all felt a kind of distraction when working as a group yes?" Jess asked. At everyone's nod she continued, "Take a seat, because this is quiet a long story. As you know Demons used to roam the earth feeding off humans to the point of almost extinction. In order to save the human race, the leaders of the time made a deal with their gods for a warrior to fight for them, and drive the demons from the earth. Needless to say it was to big of a task for just one person, a slayer or not." Jess smiled at Buffy, who was grinning and nodding her head. "However mankind needed help so the slayer was created out of a young girl the elders sacrificed to their god. What was lost over time was how the slayer was created. The watcher council believes the slayer was created by the council of elders sacrificing a young girl to be raped by a demon to imbue her with its powers." A loud round of shouting, mainly from Buffy and Dean, interrupted Jess.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean shouted jumping up, and looking ready to rip the watchers council apart.

Buffy was just as furious, "You mean they knew all along, they sacrificed some girl to save their own hides, why because she was the most expendable." Buffy ranted.

"Buffy, Dean please calm down." Jess asked. "I said that's what the watcher council believes, but that's not actually what happened.

"Sorry." Buffy said, "Sore subject, please continue."

"Don't worry, I understand. So what really happened was that The Powers that Be needed a champion. The problem was finding a power source to imbue the champion with that would be great enough to fight evil, and most importantly never run out. So they harnessed the power of the key and used that power to create the first slayer." Jess stopped and let that revelation sink in before continuing.

"You mean Buffy's power comes from me?" Dawn asked increduously.

"How's that possible." Sam stammered.

"Make's sense to me." Dean shrugged.

Looking at his brother like he was crazy Sam asked, "How does that make sense?"

"Think about it Sammy what else could they use, and why after 5000 years of protecting this key did they give it to Buffy. It makes everything else fall into place. I mean if the demon rape story was real that there would be no way Buffy could protect the key properly, but with Buffy's slayer essence coming from the key, they would be compatible." Dean finished.

"Exactly." Jess answered. "That's not all though."

"Of course it's not." Buffy muttered waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Good news I promise. Like with the key, and lock, a council was created to protect and guide the slayer. This was the watcher's council and at the time it was made entirely by men. The women created their own council to create a weapon. One unique weapon made solely for the slayer and created with the power of the lock and key. It's this weapon that you are missing. You need to find it and reclaim it to be successful in battle against Glory and Aaquerafet."

"What is the weapon and where is it?" Dean asked anxious to find something to help in the upcoming battle.

"It's here in Sunnydale buried under an old monastery on the West end of town. Buffy is the only one who can retrieve the weapon since it was made for her, but you all can use it. Once you find the weapon it will help bond you together fully, and you will at last be a complete functioning unit." Jess finished looking proud and sad at the same time.

"We'd better get going then." Buffy state anxious to get started.

"Anything else we need to know now Jess, or can we finish when we get back." Sam asked as he to started to get ready to hunt down the much-needed weapon.

Giving Sam a sad little smile Jess said, "Just a few points, but I won't be the one you need to go to for them."

Looking confused Sam stopped and said, "What do you mean, there's someone else we need to find?"

"You'll meet them when the time is right, and you'll need the weapon to find them, so don't worry." Jessica said standing. "I've done what I was sent here to do Sam, you won't see me anymore." Jessica finally broke the news to Sam.

Looking horrified Sam scrambled to find a way to change the inevitable. "But we're not done, what if we can't find this weapon. We need you Jess." Sam grabbed her hands and pulled her close. "I'm not ready to lose you again." Sam whispered in her hair.

"Oh Sam, you can't ever lose me, I'll always be with you, but I can't stay. I don't belong here. I was allowed to come to help bring you closer, my love. I'm so proud of you, and Sam please don't ever worry about being happy. I want you to have a life filled with joy, with Dawn." Jess pulled away enough to look Sam in the eyes as she gave him that last command.

Cupping her face Sam brought his lips to hers and kissed her with all the love and sorrow in his heart. Tasting the salt from their tears on his lips Sam finally pulled away and said, "Thank you for being my guardian angle Jessica Moore. You will be in my heart forever."

With tears streaming down her face Jess whispered, "Thank you for 4 of the best years of my life Samuel Winchester. Have a good life, and promise me you won't feel guilty anymore about me, I made my choice, and I would do it again in a heart beat."

Pulling her tightly to him they held each other for one brief moment before Jess pulled back and said, "It's time for me to go Sam. Always remember I'm with you, and I'm so proud of all that you are." Jess caressed Sam's face one last time before she began to fade from sight.

Turning away from the group Sam tried to get his emotions under control. His shoulders shaking with ragged breaths as tears continued to run down his face.

Not willing to allow Sam to go through this pain alone Dawn crossed quickly to his side and enveloped Sam into a tight hug. Buffy and Dean quickly followed and the four stood their wrapped in each other's arms offering all the comfort they could give.

Stepping back after a moment Sam said, "We'd better get back and let Dad and Giles know what we've found, we need to get that weapon and fast."

The four closed their eyes and focused on returning back to reality. Taking few moments to reorient themselves before turning to Giles and John who were waiting expectantly.

"Good news." Sam started his face still showing the strain of having seen Jess and then losing her all over again. "There's a weapon we need to locate. It's buried here in Sunnydale, and it will help us defeat Glory and Aaquerafet."

"Oh thank god." Giles said. "We were starting to get worried."

"How long were we gone?" Dean asked.

"Three hours." John answered showing his worry at how long it had taken for them to come back.

"Damn it didn't feel that long." Dean muttered. "Look we need Intel on a monastery on the West side of town. The weapon is buried underneath, and we need to get on this right away."

"Do you have any idea what type of weapon it is?" John asked.

"No." Buffy said, "But it was made specifically for me."

"Really." Giles said looking up from the maps of Sunnydale he'd been pulling out. "What past life allowed you to access this information?" He eagerly interrogated Sam and Dawn.

"This one." Sam said before walking out of the room.

Looking confused John walked over to Dean and asked, "What did Sam mean by that?"

"We didn't end up needing to access past lives to find this information. While we were under we had a visitor. It was Jess, dad." Dean finished softly.

As Dawn and Dean proceeded to fill Giles and John in on what had happened, Buffy went looking for Sam. Finding him in the courtyard looking up into the now night sky Buffy said, "Mind if I join you?"

Looking over and smiling softly Sam said, "Not at all. Sorry about bailing I just wasn't ready to pick the experience apart looking for answers."

"Yeah I know the feeling. Emotions tend to get forced to the back ground in the middle of an apocalypse." Buffy said wryly as she took a seat beside Sam and looked up at the stars. After a few minutes of silence Buffy spoke, "Are you doing all right Sam?"

"I actually think I am." Sam answered his eyes clear for the first time since Buffy had met him.

While his eyes still showed the horror that he'd seen they no longer looked haunted. In fact Buffy remembered thinking Sam's eyes reminded her of Angel when they'd first met. Full of guilt, sorrow, and confusion, it had drawn Buffy to him eager to ease some of that pain. "I'm so glad, Sam." Buffy finally said knowing there was nothing else to say.

"Think they're done dissecting everything." Sam asked.

"Safe bet." Buffy replied.

"Guess we better go back in and get to work then." Sam answered standing and stretching the kinks out of his back.

"Yep." Buffy said as she followed Sam back into the mansion.

BTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBT

A few hours later the entire group including Xander, Anya, Willow and Tara were heading across town towards the monastery.

Willow had been recruited immediately to help narrow the search down on the computer. She and Tara had all most finished all the precautions for Riley's arrival the next day, and this was terribly important. Everyone was trying to be very careful around Sam, since no one was quite sure how he was doing at first.

After Buffy had reassured everyone that Sam was doing okay, he was just taking the time to process the search sped up and with in the hour they were on the road. They had made a pit stop and Xander's place of business to pick up supplies for tunneling and were still debating the best way to unearth the weapon without destroying it.

Arriving at the monastery it was determined that Buffy and Sam would do recon before bringing in everyone else. Though John thought it might be better if Buffy went in with Dean, because of the bond they shared Dean knew Sam needed to be the active one right now, so he turned his position over to his baby brother. Besides with Sam gone the job of protecting Dawn fell on him, and if there was one thing Dean Winchester was good at it was protecting a younger sibling.

As Buffy and Sam crept towards the front entrance of the main building Sam opened the link between them so they could maintain silent communication.

"You ready?" Buffy queried through their link.

"Good to go." Sam replied.

Buffy made her way to the door and tested the lock. It was an old caste iron lock that looked like the key to it would have been the size of Buffy's arm. "What do you think?" Buffy sent to Sam.

"Can you break it?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure how quiet it will be. The lock is old and rusted, and the door is solid oak. If we want to get in undetected I say we move around back and see if there's a better way."

"Though I wouldn't mind kicking some ass right about now, I will defer to rational opinion." Sam sent sardonically.

Shooting him a grin, Buffy began to work her way around the side of the building. It had obviously been out of use for a while as the flora was out of control. Ivy and monkey grass grew wild and abundantly. The windows showed signs of vandals numerous panes having been knocked out by rocks most likely.

By the time they had reached the back door Buffy was willing to bet the building was unoccupied. There had been neither lights nor sounds coming from within, and the general state of grounds would have annoyed even a demon. With that thought in mind Buffy broke the lock on the back door, which was thankfully not as big or loud, and motioned for Sam to follow behind her.

The inside of the monastery was in even worse shape then the outside. The floors were warped from water damage, and the bird droppings were almost toxic. It took the duo a full hour to inspect the whole building but at last they were satisfied that they were the only ones home. Sending a mental note to Dean and Dawn to bring everyone else in, Buffy and Sam headed back to the main entrance to open the door from the inside.

Once everyone and all the equipment was inside, the problem arose of where to dig. "Well Jess did say it was made from my power, and for Buffy, so I say let's see if Buffy and I can sense where it's buried." Dawn finally said already fed up with the bickering.

"Out of the mouths of babes." John quoted softly with a chuckle.

It took Buffy and Dawn about 15 minutes to both agree on the spot. It practically screamed at them with recognition. Feeling the pull from deep with in her, Buffy nearly started digging with her bare hands. Quickly handing her a shovel Dean and Buffy began digging in perfect synchronization.

They started with 4 person shifts for thirty minutes and then the next 4-person crew took over. This gave everyone time to rest and kept one group from getting to worn out in case of attack. Everyone knew that Glory and Aaquerafet would kill everyone in Sunnydale to keep the Scooby's from getting their hands on the weapon.

Taking a break from his shift John grabbed a bottle of water and crouched against a wall in the corner and watched his kids and their better half work. John couldn't quite believe the difference a week makes. It didn't seem possible that it was only a week ago that he was alone cut off from his sons, and on a suicide mission to take out the demon that killed Mary. Now his sons were by his side and he and Sammy hadn't had a knock down drag out fight yet, which was a damn miracle. Both his boys had found their soul mates, and John had found a good friend in Rupert Giles. For the first time in twenty-three years John felt hope for the future. That the future for his children wouldn't be a painful death at the hands of some monster all alone never having accomplished any of their dreams. It was heady stuff. Thinking back to the revelation that Jessica had shown herself to Sam, John couldn't help but feel grateful and envious at the same time. The closer he got to the end of this journey the more he wished for just one more moment with Mary. Pushing that thought to the back of his mind John realized it was time for him to start digging again. Standing with a groan he grabbed his shovel and headed back into the fray.

It took them four hours to get to the hidden chamber underneath the monastery. Everyone was exhausted, and yet there was an air of excitement and anticipation that crackled like electricity around the room. When Buffy pulled open the trap door Willow bounced around like someone had given her caffeine. "Do you see anything Buffy? What's it look light? Do you have enough light? What about booby traps? There are always booby traps in the movie." Willow babbled.

"Breath Willow." Sam said putting an arm around her gently. The booby trap is for anyone who isn't a slayer. Buffy will be fine."

"Right, right. Forgot for a second." Willow said as she took a deep breath.

"Well once again, Buff it's up to you, so get to work." Xander joked handing Buffy a flashlight.

Peering into the darkness Buffy grinned and said, "Well here goes nothing." and jumped down into the dark cavern.

Hearing her land with a soft oomph Giles called down, "Everything okay Buffy?"

"So far so good." Buffy answered. "I don't see any type of weapon so far, but… hang on guys I'll be right back." Buffy's voice trailed off as she followed her senses deeper into the cavern.

"Be careful." John hollered as the group sat with bated breath surrounding the opening anxious for any word from Buffy.

The quiet was finally broken by a distant "Oh my god." From Buffy.

It started a melee. "Did you find it?"

"What does it look like?"

"Are you okay?"

"Buffy can you hear us?"

"What's going on?"

Trying to identify who had said what was impossible in the barrage of questions. So Buffy simply waited for the initial bombardment to pass before saying, "Yes I've found it, it's amazing. I don't know how to describe it; you'll just have to wait to see it. I'll be up in a moment so step back from the edge okay? I need someplace to land." Buffy walked closer to the scythe gleaming under the light from Buffy. It took her breath away. It was the most perfect weapon she'd ever seen, and it called to her. She felt like she was coming alive for the first time since she'd become a slayer. All those senses that Giles tried to teach her to hone were finally awakening. Reaching out she ran her hand along the back of the scythe up to the handle. Buffy felt like she was about to pass out. The power radiating off the scythe was making her giddy. Buffy could feel Dean, Sam, and Dawn through their bond and they were getting anxious to finally see the weapon that was causing this kind of reaction. One end of the weapon was a wickedly curved blade that had a sharp point perfect for decapitation. There was a long pole that ran from the blade to the end about the length of a yard. That end was sharpened to the point of a stake. There was a metal handle in the center making it the perfect weapon for a slayer. It was mounted in what looked like solid rock. That didn't deter Buffy she simply griped the handle and lifted. Like Arthur pulling Excalibur from the Lady of the Lake, the scythe came out of the stone like it had been waiting for Buffy all along. Grinning madly Buffy ran back towards the entrance to the cavern so she could show off her new weapon.

Jumping up back to the upper floor Buffy landed lightly holding the scythe up for all to see.

Dean got to it first as he'd been tracking Buffy as she got closer and knew where she was going to land. Grabbing the scythe from her he exclaimed, "Damn now this is bad ass!" He twirled the weapon once before Dawn snatched it from his hands.

"Well duh!" It was made by women." Dawn joked before closing her eyes and reveling in the completion she felt when she held the scythe.

Her enjoyment was cut short as Sam took the scythe from her with a look of pure glee on his face. "We're going to have to work out some sort of system for who gets to use this when, cause otherwise we won't be fighting Glory and Aaquerafet, but each other over who gets to hold the scythe." Sam said in a joking manner, but underneath there was a thread of truth.

"Well it's my turn now." Buffy said neatly as she deftly got the scythe away from Sam.

"Well what about the rest of us? We helped recover the scythe shouldn't we get turns holding it?" Willow piped up anxious to see what the power felt like up close.

"No." Came in unison from Buffy, Dean, Sam and Dawn.

"Sorry guys, but you're just going to have to wait." Buffy said grinning unrepentantly.

"Yep, this could take a while." Dean voiced as he once again managed to get the scythe away from Buffy.

"Well then I say we head back to the mansion. The wards there are better, and I can get some rest." Giles voiced as he watched with amusement as Dawn and Dean fought over whose turn it was while Sam used their distraction to get the scythe for himself.

"Agreed." John said before turning to his kids and shouting. "Don't make me come over there. Sam give the scythe to Buffy to carry home then you can all sit in a circle and pass the damn thing around. I'm tired and want to get some sleep so no more fighting on the way back to the mansion."

A chorus of "Yes Sir's" followed as Buffy stuck her tongue out at Dean, Sam and Dawn and walked out into the night grinning. Dean, Sam, and Dawn followed scowling.

As they got back to the mansion the sun was just beginning to come up. Xander, Anya, Tara, and Willow bid goodbye as they headed home to get some much needed sleep. Giles and John headed upstairs, Giles decided to spend the night in one of the mansions many bedrooms rather then try and drive home half asleep. Dawn won the argument about going to school as there was no way she was going away from the scythe right now, and added to the fact that she'd been up for twenty four hours no one was going to make her.

Meanwhile none of the four were able to let the scythe go no matter how tired they were so they ended up camped out in the living room on the floor in a circle with the scythe in the center. They each had a hand on the scythe as they drifted off into slumber unaware of what was waiting for them on the other side of consciousness.

Coming into awareness, Buffy couldn't figure out where she was, but she knew she was no longer in the mansion. Sitting up she could see that Dean, Sam and Dawn were still asleep, though they were starting to stir. Instead of the mansion living room they appeared to be in a desert at dusk.

"What the fuck?" Dean exclaimed sitting up quickly preparing for a fight.

"I don't think we're in danger." Buffy said still trying to get her bearings. This place felt familiar to her.

"We're not. Or at least we're not in danger physically." Sam spoke up sitting cross-legged in front of the scythe.

"What makes you say that?" Dawn asked as she sat up herself.

"Mainly because we're still asleep, and we're deep with in our subconscious." Sam replied closing his eyes and focusing inward. "We're at the beginning, we've gone back to the time of the creation of the slayer and the scythe. I can only imagine it brought us here on purpose to show us something."

"It would explain why none of us were willing to let go of the scythe." Dawn mused copying Sam's position.

"Okay so what are we supposed to do, just sit here and wait." Dean asked not comfortable with doing nothing.

"Essentially yes." Sam said with his eyes still closed. "Calm down and focus inward. Just like when we're bonding. Now's not the time for action, but for learning so relax solider." The last was said with the knowledge that, that was going to drive Dean crazy.

Letting out her own sigh of frustration Buffy crossed to Dean and sat beside him, so they could at least keep each other company as they went crazy from inaction.

Luckily for Dawn and Sam, since they would have been the ones to put up with a bored and twitchy Buffy and Dean the scythe began to glow. It began to pulse with a white light that seemed to come from within. For the first time since he woke up Sam opened his eyes and said, "It's starting."

Dawn smiled and answered, "Blessed be the creator, may your wisdom guide us in our endeavor to protect your people."

Dean leaned over and whispered to Buffy, "Do you know what the hell is going on?"

Shaking her head Buffy could only stare at the scythe and Sam and Dawn who were acting like this was the most common thing in the world.

"Relax guys, you're not missing an instruction manual. Sam and I don't really know what's going on either. Not on a conscious level. We're operating on instinct here, and since it hasn't let us down so far, we're going to keep on trusting that on some level we know what we're doing."

"Okay." Dean said holding his hands up in the classic I give up position.

The scythe continued to glow brighter till it became painful to the sight. A sudden wind began to blow all around them that roared through their ears making talking impossible. Then the sky began to change at the rate of the pulsing coming from the scythe. Night passed in the blink of an eye, only to have day pass just as quickly. Time appeared to be speeding up as if it could have no meaning with the entity that was approaching. A vortex of light began to shoot up into the sky and began to swirl like a tornado. In a moment everything stopped and in the center of the circle was a being holding the scythe lovingly.

"Whoa what an entrance." Dean managed to get out as he tried to comprehend everything that had just happened.

Dawn let out a laugh and jumped up and threw her arms around the being hugging him tightly.

The being appeared to be well over six feet tall, dressed in all white, and silver he reminded Dean of a cross between Elrond and Shaft. His skin was the color of chocolate and his head was bald. It made for interesting contrasts.

"Uh, Sammy whose this?" Dean asked his brother never taking his eyes off the guy who was holding on to Dawn with one hand and the scythe with the other.

"My name is neither here nor there, young warrior." He spoke his voice like thunder echoed through the now calm desert. "I am here to assist you in finding the balance you lack. All the pieces are assembled, they must simply be put together." He continued.

"And you know Dawn how?" Buffy finally spoke after getting over the shock of watching Dawn hug this stranger.

"Duh Buffy, until last year I was chilling in the mystical universe. What you think I didn't have friends?" Dawn joked impishly.

Buffy rolled her eyes at her sister's antics and said, "Now's really not the time, Dawn."

"So, how do we achieve balance?" Sam asked trying to move things along since Buffy and Dean both looked a little overloaded, and that never boded well.

"The scythe was designed not only as a weapon, but also to channel power from you all as well. The vortex of power you and Dawn are currently sharing with Buffy and Dean is incomplete. Instead of channeling it through each other channel that power into the scythe. This will not affect the bonds that you now share as those are permanent. With the power in the scythe as you use the weapon it will imbue you with all the strength of the four of you combined. It was meant for this and will give you an edge in the upcoming battle." The being finished and let them process what he'd just told them.

"So do we pull all the energy out of Buffy and Dean first and then transfer it to the scythe?" Sam asked looking for clarification.

"Does this mean I'm going to lose all those handy powers that I've been getting used to?" Dean wanted to know.

Addressing Dean's question first the being replied, "No the physical changes you've been experiencing aren't coming solely from Dawn and Sam. You're bond with the slayer will allow you to continue and share her power, which is from where you will draw your speed and strength. Do not worry warrior we would not cripple you before a fight." The being winked at Dean as he finished to allay his fears.

Letting out a sigh of relief Dean had another thought, "Is that going to weaken Buffy, with us sharing power?"

"No the bond between you is an equal one, you both benefit from it. She gains strength from you as well." He finished addressing Dean's fears and then turned to Sam. "Essentially yes that is what we are going to do, but it won't be just you and Dawn it will be the combined power of all four of you. Do not fear I will guide you through the process." Stepping out of the circle and letting go of Dawn so she could take her rightful place beside Sam he continued. "As you have done previously release your powers into the circle." He instructed all four. As the four released their power into the circle it once again took their breath away. "Very good." The being said with a smile, then in a move none of them were ready for he threw the scythe into the circle, and the world seemed to explode.

To be continued.

I know I suck yet again. Sorry I like a bit of a cliffhanger. I want to apologize for taking so long with this chapter my life's been pretty crazy lately. I've also been plagued with insomnia so that makes it difficult to write coherently. To make up for it I determined that this would be my longest chapter ever, and it was, all 16 pages. I'm so proud of myself. I have some ideas about the next chapter so hopefully it will come out quicker. I am going on vacation Sunday, and won't be back till Wednesday, and where I'm going there is no computer access, so it might be Friday before another chapter is posted. So sorry in advance. I want to give a big thank you to everyone whose reviewed. I can't tell you how much it inspires me. I also want to shout out to Allen, who is a friend, whose reading this story for the first time. Thanks for the support. Have a great weekend.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Jerking awake Dean Winchester was on his feet and letting out a loud, "What the Fuck?" If it hadn't been for the fact that everyone else was awake and looking like they'd just had an out of body experience he would have thought the whole thing had been a dream. "Did everyone else?" he trailed off not know how to even voice what had happened.

"Have the same freaky ass dream where the world exploded?" Buffy finished for him as she practically looked under the couch to make sure they were back in the real world.

"Okay what the hell was that?" Sam asked looking completely dazed and confused.

"Wow, wicked trip." Dawn giggled.

"Who was that guy? Did it work? Does the scythe look any different to you guys?" Sam continued to rattle off questions.

"Don't look at me I've got no clue. Why don't you ask giggles over there she seemed to know the guy." Dean said putting his head in his hands as if he was trying to ward off a headache.

"Yeah about that Dawnie, who was that guy?" Buffy turned on her sister demanding answers.

"No clue." Dawn answered with a grin. "Seriously I don't know." She reiterated as Buffy advanced on her like a tiger hunting prey. "It was one of those weird instinct things. I knew I knew him, and that we were friends but out here in the real world I can't access that information."

"The main question is did it work?" Sam said picking up the scythe and holding it an inch away from his face as he began to inspect every inch.

"It doesn't look any different to me. Does it feel different?" Buffy asked turning away from her interrogation of Dawn for the moment.

"Not that I can tell. Do you sense anything?" Sam asked as he handed Buffy the Scythe.

"Doesn't feel any different to me." Buffy said closing her eyes and focusing on the scythe.

"That's crazy though right? Cause I mean it did happen. We were all there. We poured all our energy into the damn thing it ought to be different." Dean ranted as he took the scythe from Buffy.

"All right let's just calm down and think." Sam said as he started to rub his eyes as a familiar headache began to form behind his eyes. "Damn not now." He muttered quietly.

"Hey Sammy you okay?" Dean asked familiar with the way Sam was hunched in pain.

"Sam what's wrong?" A concerned Dawn asked as she crossed quickly to Sam's side.

"Damn it's a vision." Dean said as Sam nearly went to his knees, clutching at his head.

"That's a vision?" Buffy asked as she helped Dean and Dawn maneuver Sam to the couch. "Is it always this painful?"

"Ever since he started having them. Dawn do you think you could…?" Dean trailed off as Dawn immediately wrapped her arms around Sam and tried to ease his pain with their connection.

As the connection opened Dawn was nearly incapacitated with the amount of pain Sam was being forced to endure. It felt like her head was about to split open. Gasping out loud Dawn tightened her grip around Sam to keep herself steady. As painful as it was there was no way she was going to let Sam go through this alone. As she started to adjust, she began to see what Sam was seeing, and it was terrifying. She and Sam were in a field lined for battle. Dawn could see herself standing next to the rest of the Scooby's, with Glory and Aaquerafet on the other. Dawn gasped when she saw Riley standing beside Aaquerafet. It was that gasp that alerted Sam to her presence.

"Dawn? What are you doing here?" Sam asked perplexed at Dawn's sudden arrival.

"I wasn't going to let you go through this alone Sam. Remember we're a team." Dawn answered simply taking Sam's hand for her comfort as much as his.

"I don't want you to have to bear this Dawn." Sam spoke with quiet remorse.

"My choice, Samuel. I can't believe how bad it's going to get. And Riley, I never really wanted to believe…" Dawn trailed off her eyes filling with tears at the thought of having to face Riley on a battlefield.

"It's not him you know." Sam squeezed Dawn's hand. "The possession was recent, and not willing, anymore then if he'd been turned by a vampire."

"How can you tell?" Dawn asked desperate to reassure herself that Riley hadn't been playing them for the last year and a half.

"I don't know, but I can just tell." Sam answered.

"Is this how it's going to be?" Dawn asked finally as they watched a battle unfold all around them.

"This is one possibility." Sam answered calmly. "I've changed visions before, but it's never a guarantee."

"Then why are you being forced to endure this over and over?" Dawn asked indignantly, furious that Sam would have to suffer any additional pain.

"Because it's not set is stone. The future is always changing. Even now this vision is different from the one that brought Dean and I to Sunnydale." Sam finished.

"What's changed?" Dawn asked looking around curiously.

"The addition of the scythe is new, as well as that tower." Sam said as he studied the details intently. "I think that's it." He finally said and in that instant the pain was back exploding behind Dawn's eyes and causing her to cry out in pain as she was suddenly back in the mansion surrounded by a very concerned Buffy and Dean.

"Augh!" Sam cried as he finally opened his eyes a few seconds later and took in Dawn's haggard appearance. "Dawn don't ever do that again." Sam said as he pulled Dawn to him and began to rub her back.

"What happened?" Buffy asked trying not to push, but dieing to know what had caused her sister such obvious distress.

"What'd you see?" Dean asked handing Sam and Dawn some aspirin he kept for occasions just like this one.

"Thanks man." Sam said gratefully. Then addressing the previous question's Sam answered, "When Dawn was trying to help she got pulled into the vision with me, and unfortunately was forced to deal with the pain as well."

"How long were we out?" Dawn asked once her head stopped spinning. She couldn't help but wonder how Sam and Cordy were able to sustain their sanity in the face of such regular pain.

"Thirty seconds max." Dean answered with a concerned look on his face.

"What!" Dawn exclaimed sitting up and then regretting that action in the next second.

"Time has no meaning during a vision Dawn." Sam tried to explain. "It always feels longer, but I've never had a vision last longer then a minute to Dean, even though it always feels like I've been out for hours."

"What did you see?" Buffy asked again for Dean since she could tell he was getting kind of antsy.

"We were on a battlefield facing off against Glory and Aaquerafet, like in my initial vision. There were some changes though, now there was a tower I don't know it's purpose, but Glory's minions were protecting it fiercely. Also Riley was fighting against us, and it was a possession, not willingly." Sam finished gently. "It's actually a good thing, because we may now be able to change the future."

"I don't understand." Buffy asked her heart heavy with the loss of Riley.

"If we can contain Riley tomorrow and get some answers from the demon possessing him, we can hopefully change the outcome of this battle."

Dean got up quickly running for the stairs saying, "I'm going to go wake up Giles, and Dad. Between our shared dream, which we still haven't worked out and Sam's vision we need to make sure we're prepared for Riley's arrival tomorrow."

"Damn I'd nearly forgotten about the dream." Dawn said tiredly as she continued to rest her head on Sam's shoulders.

"Everything does seem to be coming faster." Buffy acquiesced as she sat on the sofa and laid her head on Sam's other shoulder.

"When it rains, it pours." Sam muttered leaning his head back and throwing an arm around Buffy on one side and Dawn on the other.

When Dean came back a few minutes later with John and Giles in tow Buffy, Dawn, and Sam were sound asleep and Sam was snoring. Looking at the tableau before him Dean muttered, "I swear if this whole thing was a dream I'm going to be so pissed off." Shaking Sam's shoulder lightly he said, "Wake up dude, conference on impending apocalypse remember?"

Shaking his head Sam woke up, and said, "Damn did we fall asleep, man I'm so tired."

"Ditto, and normally weird shared dreams coupled with apocalyptic visions of death and destruction wake me right up." Buffy said as she to stretched out the kinks in her neck.

"Oh funny, ha ha." Dawn muttered still not over the pain from the vision.

"I take it Dean filled you in on our fun filled evening." Buffy addressed Giles and John who were both looking entirely too amused at the situation.

"Yes, he mentioned something about a shared dream, plus a vision on a battle." Giles answered sitting down on the sofa. "Now perhaps you can fill in a few details and then we can all try and get a few more hours of rest, since it appears tomorrows going to be a busy day." Giles finished focusing on the upcoming information.

It ended up taking only thirty minutes to fill Giles and John in on what happened, since both were the type to wait until the end to ask questions rather then interrupt narrative. It certainly helped speed the process up; once they were finished Giles shared a look with John, and proceeded to start cleaning his glasses.

John spoke first, "So first of all none of you seem to be noticing any immediate changes in the scythe?" At the nods all around he looked to Giles for an explanation.

"Quite possibly it could be tied to the bonds you share as well. Have you tried opening the link between the four of you and seeing what happens?" Giles asked thinking intently.

"See this is why sleep in necessary, I can't believe we didn't think of that." Sam said ruefully.

As they opened the link lightly Dawn let out a whispered, "Damn!"

Buffy was to surprised to even admonish Dawn to watch her language as she took in the beauty of the scythe. It was glowing, colors were swirling around inside peaking to the surface only to be over come with a wave of fresh color every second.

"Double damn." Dean said echoing Dawn.

"I think it's safe to say you were right." Johns said to Giles aside as the four warriors were to over come to speak.

Letting out a chuckle Giles answered, "Apparently." Then deciding to get Buffy's attention Giles said more loudly, "Everyone could you please shut the link down and focus over here for a moment." It took a few seconds as none of the four wanted to tear their eyes away from the breath taking power of the scythe. Once Giles was sure he had their attention he continued, "Now that the first matter has been sorted, let's focus on what we should do when Riley arrives tomorrow, or I should say later today."

"Well, we kind of already were prepared weren't we?" Buffy asked. "I mean Tara and Willow were working on a containment spell, and they seemed to be happy with the results."

"Yes thanks to John we were able to get a devils' trap from an associate." Giles nodded.

At the boys look John clarified, "Bobby lent me a book of full-proof demon holds when I told him I was on the demon's trail."

"Didn't he try and shoot you the last time you spoke?" Sam asked looking at Dean for clarification.

Dean nodded and shrugged his shoulders at his dad's ability to charm and infuriate people at the same time.

Nodding ruefully with a smile John said, "He got over that a while ago. Anyway this was business, and Bobby would never let anything interfere with kicking some evil ass."

"So we're all set then right? We just get Riley into this devil's trap and then start asking questions." Dawn said looking like all she wanted to do was to go back to sleep.

"Well we will have to figure out how to compel the demon to speak to us, and figure out what is the truth and what are lies, but that's it essentially." Giles said, and then added, "You all look exhausted, go back to sleep and when Willow, Tara, Xander, and Anya arrive in a few hours we can continue to formulate a plan."

"Oh thank god." Dawn said as she simply leaned over and went to sleep on the couch.

"Ditto." Dean added as he simply leaned his head back against the couch since he'd been resting on the floor.

Looking grateful Buffy and Sam managed to both make it to their former palettes before falling asleep. John and Giles headed upstairs for two more hours of sleep before the sun rose.

BTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBT

When Xander, Anya, Tara, and Willow arrived at eight they found Giles, and John in the kitchen drinking coffee and contemplating plans for interrogating Riley. Buffy, Sam, Dean, and Dawn were still asleep in the living room. After filling in everyone on the events of the previous evening Giles asked Willow to "Please wake up Buffy and the others, since they now needed to plan on how to deal with Riley."

As Willow left the room she hugged a despondent Xander who couldn't seem to get over the fact that they'd lost Riley. Turning to John Xander had to ask, "Is there any way to exorcise the demon in Riley? I mean why can't we just do that?"

Looking saddened about what he was going to have to share with Xander, John said, "Unfortunately not. If it was a normal demon possession that would be a possibility, but with this particular type of demon it doesn't just inhabit the persons body, but destroys them from the inside out. That's why it's so damn difficult to track and kill. It's got to find a new host every couple of months because the body and soul of each person is killed in the process. I'm sorry son, but even if we got the demon out of Riley's body, he would be a vegetable. The soul is the first thing to be destroyed. Riley's as dead as if he took a bullet in the head, the demon's just taking his body for a ride."

"So that means the possession was recent?" Tara asked hopeful for Xander's sake that he could hold on to the friendship he'd shared with Riley.

Nodding John said, "Over the last week, no more then two. If I had to guess I'd say in between when he left the store, and when he turned up at Buffy's." Putting a hand on Xander's shoulder John said quietly, "I know it's hard, if you need to talk I'll be available. Give yourself time, it never gets easier to lose a friend."

"Thanks." Xander said and then turned to address Giles, " Hey G-man I'm going to work the store for you and Anya today if that's all right? I just would prefer not to be apart of the planning or implementation of this mission if that's okay?"

"Of course Xander, we'll call if we need you, but otherwise we'll fill you in, in the morning." Giles answered sympathetically as he gave Xander the keys to the shop and sent him on his way.

In a rather uncharacteristic show of compassion Anya motioned towards her devastated boyfriend and said, "I'm going to go with Xander, we'll see you in the morning." Then headed out the door and wrapped her arms around Xander hoping she could offer some comfort through her embrace.

"Thanks Any." Xander whispered in her hair.

"Come on let's go make some money. It always makes me feel better." Anya said as she pulled Xander towards the car.

Letting out a chuckle Xander got in the car with a sigh.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Anya urged eager to help in any way she could.

"It's just, that Riley and I were the guys you know? I guess I just feel like I'm some sort of curse. I mean first Jesse, and then Riley. It's like the ones that are important to me always die, while it doesn't seem to happen to anyone else. I don't want to lose you to An. I don't think I could stand it." Xander finished as he poured out his heart.

"Don't worry, honey. I'm not going anywhere, I mean I've been alive for twelve hundred years, I've picked up a few tricks along the way." Anya winked deviously.

"Thanks babe, now let's go see how well that money therapy works for me okay?" Xander leaned over and kissed Anya's cheek so grateful she was in his life.

Back at the mansion everyone was reasonably awake and those that weren't were drinking coffee religiously to ensure its imminence.

Buffy and Willow were both sad and concerned for Xander, but had decided to give him time to grieve and then have an old fashioned movie night with just the three of them the following evening. Both girls felt a little guilty at how quickly the group dynamics had once again shifted away from the original foursome of Giles, Buffy, Willow, and Xander.

The rest of the morning was spent preparing for Riley's imminent arrival. The devil's trap was in place, and Willow and Tara had worked out a number of different truth spells to see if any would work on the demon.

As 5:30 fast approached the tension in the mansion began to grow. Buffy, Dean, Sam, and Dawn had spent the afternoon working with the new and improved scythe, and the difference was startling. None of the former difficulties now seemed present, in fact there appeared to be no more flaws in their technique at all. It was heartening news, and the continued practice did help pass the time until the doorbell on the mansion rang signaling Riley's arrival.

Taking a deep breath Buffy went to answer the door. Reminding herself that it wasn't really Riley, anymore then it had been Angel Buffy opened the door and said, "Riley thanks so much for coming. Giles is waiting in the living room. He's very interested in the information you have to share. I know there's a lot we need to fill you in on as well."

The demon wearing Riley's face grinned triumphantly before saying, "You know I'd do anything to help Buffy. We've got to work together if we're going to beat this thing."

Buffy grimaced inwardly as she led the demon into the trap, her only regret was that she wouldn't be able to physically kick the things ass. Riley might not have been the love of her life, but he'd been sweet and had tried really hard to be what she needed. This demon was going to pay dearly for daring to kill someone she cared about. She'd said it once and she'd say it again. No one, and I mean no one messes with her boyfriend, ex or not.

John couldn't help but think the whole thing was a little anti-climactic. As soon as the demon came into the large living room he was caught in the trap. Now as long as no one broke the seal there was no way he could get out.

Giles wasted no time in beginning the interrogation, "I don't know your name, and I don't care, you are know trapped. There is no use denying that you are currently a demon in possession of Riley's body so please don't bother to insult our intelligence. You are caught inside a devil's trap, and I can assure you there is no way out."

The demon was stunned, how could they have known. Letting out a snarl of rage he raced forward only to be thrown back forcefully by the barrier keeping him trapped. Furious with himself, and these impudent mortals he raged, "You are all going to die painful deaths. Do you really think you can defeat my father? He will crush you bones, and live forever ruling hell with the power he harnesses from you."

"Oh good something new. Not!" Buffy said as she rolled her eyes. "I mean come on end of the world, blah blah, die painfully, more blah blah. I mean what is there like a script or something? Cause seriously kill the guy who wrote it, cause it's not working anymore."

"Buffy." Giles admonished. "Now's really not the time."

"Right, sorry." Buffy said as she took a seat and let Giles, John, Willow and Tara work on getting information out of the Riley imposter.

Casting the first spell Willow and Tara then stood back and let John ask the first test question to see if the spell would work on the demon.

"Tell us what your father's so called plans are for the upcoming battle?" John barked out.

"Go to hell, Winchester, your wife's blood tasted sweet to my father, and yours is going to be even sweeter." The demon snarled grinning elatedly when he saw the flash of pain on John Winchester's face at the mention of his precious Mary.

Buffy and Dawn had to forcefully keep Sam and Dean in their seats as both boys had tensed and looked ready to charge the demon throwing all caution to the wind.

John had fared better, having been prepared for a mental attack of this sort. Addressing the demon John retorted, "How are you feeling after that swan dive my boys sent you on? Tell me how mad was daddy that you got your ass handed to you by my kid's in Chicago? Really, really mad, or just semi-homicidal." John taunted his own face shining with determination.

Before the demon could answer Willow and Tara finished performing the second truth spell and while it wasn't 100 effective it did take the demon a little longer to shake it off. Stuttering he said, "He was furious, he destroyed the vessel I was inhabiting in his fury." Once he was back under control he ground out, "Nice try witches, but you will never have enough power to hold a truth spell on me."

Determined not to give up, Willow and Tara cast the third spell as Dawn, Buffy, Dean, and Sam mentally discussed whether it would be wise to try and help Willow and Tara with a boost of power.

The third spell was as ineffective as the first, as the demon just laughed every time Giles, or John asked him what his father's plans were again.

Deciding to help Buffy walked quietly over to Willow and Tara who were discussing which spell to use next. "Hey guys sorry to interrupt, but do you think we can help?" Buffy whispered.

"What do you mean?" Tara asked eager to find a solution.

"Well the one thing demon boy over there said that did ring true was that you two wouldn't have enough power to make a spell work, but what if you were backed up by use. I mean trust me we've got some power and then some."

"I don't know could there be implications for Willow and myself?" Tara asked gently thinking about the changes Buffy and Dean had gone through since the bonding.

"There shouldn't be, this isn't a bonding, but rather a sharing process. You would just be using some of our power." Buffy answered after conferring mentally with Sam and Dawn.

After looking at Willow, Tara nodded her head, and Buffy took both of their hands in hers. Taking deep breaths Buffy began to focus on channeling power through Willow and Tara. Willow and Tara both let out a gasp at the amount of power they were feeling. Quickly Willow and Tara began the second spell again this time accessing the power of the foursome, and boy the difference was startling

The demon froze mid-taunt his features going slack and his jaw dropping open. Looking behind him Giles got a nod from Willow indicating that the spell was good to go, and taking the initiative Giles turned back and quickly barked out "What are your father's plans?"

Voice monotone the demon answered, "My order's were to locate the lock and key and destroy them both before the battle commences."

"Does he know what type of vessels they are inhibiting?" John worded the question carefully not wanting to give the demon any information.

"No, he suspects the boy may be the lock, but he can't prove it yet. He is counting on me to provide him with that information." Once again the monotone voice of the demon filled the room.

"When did you acquire the form of Riley?" Giles asked hoping to ease Xander's mind the next day.

"We obtained Riley as he was leaving the gym last week. He was stopped and asked for directions it was easy to overpower him." The demon droned.

John was getting ready to form another question when the doorbell rang and everyone froze in shock.

"Who the hell is that?" Dean asked looking around for any sign of expectance.

Shrugging her shoulder's Buffy said, "I'll go find out, be right back." As she left the room to go answer the door.

Everyone in the room remained silent as they waited to find out if it was friend or foe at the door. A loud exclamation of "What?" from Buffy had Dean headed for the door, but he stopped as Buffy stepped into the room with an odd look on her face.

"Dawn?" Buffy asked, "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Looking as confused as everyone else Dawn answered with a hesitant. "No."

"Really? So the guy Dave at the door who says he's here to take you out on a date, is just a figment of my imagination." Buffy finished ironically.

"Oh Shit!"

To be continued.

I know once again its cliffhanger hell. Sorry. Any way this one didn't quite make it to 16 pages, but 11 in two day isn't to bad. I'm starting to really get an idea of where this story is going, but the details it's going to take to get it there are intense, so please bear with me if it takes a few days to get the next chapter up. I'm really striving for quality and quantity together, and that's not easy. Thanks to all the reviewers, please keep reviewing. It really does inspire, and I can use all the inspiration I can get. Have a great weekend.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Yeah that's what I thought. Damn it Dawn how could you be so irresponsible. First of all you're not allowed to date. And to schedule it in the middle of an apocalypse, Dawn what were you thinking." Buffy ranted furiously pacing back and forth.

"It's just a movie, Buffy I mean you're watching a movie tomorrow night with Xander and Willow it's the same thing." Dawn tried to justify quickly.

"It's not the same thing Dawn, because I have no romantic inclinations towards Xander or Willow. Can you say the same thing about this Dave?" Buffy demanded daring Dawn to lie to her face.

Dawn dropped her head and said quietly, "No."

"Exactly. And to lie about it, I mean what's that all about? Did you think you could just sneak out without telling anyone? Damn it Dawn we need to be able to trust you…" Sam cut off Buffy.

"Whoa, slow down Buffy." Sam said crossing the room to stand in front of the irate slayer. "First of all Dawn didn't lie, or keep this from you on purpose. She told me about it two days ago. Time just got away from us and we both forgot to bring it up. Secondly it's not a real date, it's more like a pre-date, a starter date if you will, and I was going to go as well. Blend into the background, but be there in case something happens." Sam put both his hands on Buffy's shoulder's stopping her in her tracks. "This whole thing is just one big timing error. It's a mistake that nobody made on purpose, and I know Dawn would never deliberately lie to you, so I hope you'll support her in this. It's a big deal to her Buffy, and if you stop thinking like a slayer and more like a sister I think you would see that."

Buffy took a deep breath and looked at Sam and then turned and looked at Dawn. Dawn who was looking at the ground appeared to be trying very hard not to cry. Buffy crossed over to her sister and said quietly. "Dawn is this true?"

Looking up Dawn was relieved to see Buffy didn't appear to be mad anymore, just tired and concerned. "Yes." Dawn answered truthfully. "I really meant to tell you Buffy. The only reason I told Sam first, was because I knew you wouldn't let me go with out a chaperone. I wanted to have everything in place before I even asked. But then we had the meeting with Jess the all-night grave robbing session. I completely forgot. I didn't even remember today was Friday." Dawn rushed out trying to make sure Buffy knew it hadn't been a deliberate lie.

Taking another deep breath Buffy said, "It's okay Dawn I believe you. And I'm sorry I didn't ask first before yelling. I'm just feeling a little stressed right now, and it was a bit of a shock." Buffy finished with a laugh throwing her arm around Dawn's shoulders. "On the up side, he is really cute."

Hugging her sister tightly Dawn said, "Duh. Do you think he's still waiting at the door, or went running into the night at the face of an irate slayer?"

"Well if he did he's definitely not the guy for you." Willow piped up from the corner.

"Uh Will I think we can safely say he's not the guy for Dawn, since the guy for Dawn's the one going as a chaperone." Dean joked lightly with the redhead.

"Oh yeah." Willow blushed. "Well then he's not the one for you right now." She clarified throwing Dean a wink.

"You're all hysterical. Now how do I look?" Dawn demanded running to the mirror above the fireplace. "Seriously do I look awful? Buffy where's your make up case. I can't believe I forgot. Whose got a brush?" Dawn asked trying to primp quickly in the mirror.

"Take a breath Dawn." Sam said "I'll go hold up Dave while you get ready. You've got 15 minutes till you have to leave or you'll be late." Sam said as he crossed to go introduce himself to Dave in the front hallway.

"Bless you, bless you. I am madly in love with you right now." Dawn gushed from the mirror, then turned to Buffy and pleaded. "Buffy help me!"

Buffy was already rummaging through her purse for her makeup kit as she yelled out orders. "Will, Tara, can you hold pseudo-Riley in stasis for a minute and help over here. Where's that top you were wearing earlier Tara, and Willow do you have that sparkling clip you had in your hair yesterday?" Buffy finished rushing to Dawn's side.

"Coming right up, don't worry Demon boy's hearing and seeing none of this right now." Tara said as she rummaged through her bag for the top Buffy had mentioned. "We're still channeling your combined power, it's not draining you is it?" Tara asked concerned as she crossed to Dawn and Buffy with the top in hand.

"Nope still good to go." Buffy replied fixing Dawn's eye make-up.

"Good, here you go Dawnie." Willow said as she came up behind Dawn with her clip. "I think half up half down is the best way to go, let me help."

"Thanks guys I really appreciate this." Dawn said quietly as the three girls fussed around her.

"Hey this is a right of passage. Every girls first date should be a big deal." Buffy answered with a grin. "I'm just sorry it got off to such a rocky start."

"Hey water under the proverbial bridge." Dawn said. "So how do I look?" She asked as the girls finally stepped back from her signaling they had finished their preparation.

"Oh Dawnie you look beautiful." Tara said with a smile.

"Smoking Dawnster. Davey boy's not going to know what hit him." Dean threw in with a grin from the couch.

"You look very lovely Dawn." Giles said happy that in the midst of such chaos a little normalcy could be found.

"Absolutely beautiful." John said, "Poor Sammy's going to be fighting them off all night long."

Grinning from ear to ear Dawn threw her arms around Buffy and hugged her tightly. "Thanks again." She said before dashing towards the hallway with a wave.

"Have fun." Buffy called after her feeling sad all of a sudden at how fast Dawn was growing up. That thought made her laugh since Dawn was technically two, so it was even faster then normal.

Wrapping his arms around her from behind Dean said, "You okay?"

"Yeah just thinking." Buffy answered as she leaned back into his embrace.

"Well not to interrupt or anything, but we do have a restrained demon in the room we might want to get back too." John broke in ironically.

"Oh yeah." Buffy grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Not your fault. It's kind of nice to know the worlds still turning. That's why we do what we do." John answered.

"Well said." Giles ginned then getting serious got back into place to finish questioning the demon. "All right ladies let's get back to work…" he started only to get cut off by Buffy exclaiming.

"Wait did anyone test to make sure Dave wasn't evil?"

"Please, what do you think Sam was doing while you were getting Dawn ready? Trust me if Dave was evil he'd already be dead." Dean answered hugging Buffy tightly.

"Right, right, sorry for the second interruption." Buffy sent her watcher an apologetic glance.

"Perfectly all right Buffy. One can't be too careful. Done now?" Giles answered trying to slow his heart rate back down after Buffy's shriek.

"All done. Let's finish interrogating dumb demon here and call it a night." Buffy said determined to focus on the job at hand.

"Sound's like a plan. Ladies." John waved a hand at Willow and Tara indicating that they should release the demon.

"Let the games begin, again." Dean joked

BTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBT

Dawn and Dave sat in the backseat of the Impala talking quietly as Sam drove them to the movie theatre.

"So, how did you know I was at the mansion?" Dawn asked, "I'm sorry I didn't call by the way life's been really crazy."

"It's okay, I know how it goes." Dave replied, "As for the mansion my mother took me to your house, but your mom told us where you were. She seemed very surprised to see me, but when she saw my mom waiting she relaxed." Dave said nudging Dawn's shoulder.

"Yeah, sorry about that, there was this massive family crisis with my sister's job, and time kind of slipped away from me, I mean I totally forgot it was Friday." Dawn giggled apologetically.

"Yeah that's what your mom said. I was worried you might be sick since you weren't in school today, but when you didn't call I figured everything was good to go." Dave finished smiling shyly at Dawn.

"Oh yeah I've been looking forward to this ever since you asked." Dawn smiled back. "Your mom was okay with Sam driving us?"

"Yeah, I'm supposed to call her when the movie is over so she can come pick me up. It was cool of your brother to do this, beats arriving with mom any day." Dave joked.

"Tell me about it. Sam's not my brother though he's just a friend. We can give you a ride home after the movie, so your mom doesn't have to come out again." Dawn eagerly offered.

"You're sure he wouldn't mind?" Dave eyed Sam warily. His interrogation while waiting for Dawn had been intense.

"Not at all, we wouldn't want your mom to have to drive by herself that late at night anyway, right Sam?" Dawn kept the pleading out of her voice, but begged him mentally through their link.

"Of course not." Sam said sending Dawn a smirk, and a mental message to please calm down, because he was getting a headache.

"See, completely cool." Dawn gushed.

"Thanks." Dave let out a deep breath and tried to relax.

"So what movie do you want to see?" Dawn asked excitedly.

"Well there's this great new action movie that's come out about this video game me and the guys love to play." Dave started out sounding very excited. However a quick cough from Sam had him saying, "But you'd hate that, so why don't you pick." Before glancing quickly at Sam for approval.

"That's so sweet, but if you really want to see the video game one we can, I don't mind." Dawn smiled sweetly then quickly shot Sam a glare for interfering.

"Oh no, it's not a big deal, I can go with the guys later. We want to discuss how it compares with the game anyway. What do you want to see?" Dave asked with an eager voice.

"Gosh I don't know." Dawn said panicking. "I haven't even looked at the listings. Do you know what else is playing?"

"Uhm well I know there's some horror film." Dave started only to be interrupted by a resounding "NO!" coming in stereo from Sam and Dawn.

Grinning sheepishly Dawn said, "I always get scared and have nightmares, so no horror okay?"

"Oh sure no problem, there's the new Jack Black comedy, about him being a wrestler." Dave offered up quickly.

"That sounds great." Dawn said letting out a sigh of relief. Maybe this dating thing wasn't so hard after all, she thought as Sam pulled up to the theatre.

As Dave paid for her ticket over her protests, Dawn couldn't help but feel special and grinned all the way to the concession stand where Sam bought the popcorn and drinks for everyone, so Dave wouldn't have to shell out anymore of his hard earned money. As they got settled in the seats with Sam a few rows away staring intently at the screen Dawn was filled with a feeling of peaceful normalcy and was glad she'd had this opportunity before facing a battle of apocalyptic proportions.

BTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBT

Back at the mansion no one was filled with a sense of peace. Frustration, rage, fear, and fatigue where the emotions of choice as the interrogation wrapped up. The information they'd gleaned from the demon had only been partially helpful. While it was a relief to know that Glory and Aaquerafet didn't know who the key and lock were, they hadn't gotten any new info on the upcoming battle. Apparently Aaquerafet was smarter then they'd originally thought since he never shared his whole plan with anyone including his son.

"Damn it!" Buffy shouted her feelings of inadequacy and frustration becoming too much for the slayer. She was action girl, and so far there had been no action.

"Dean why don't you take Buffy and go patrol. Work off some of your frustration. Willow Tara you ladies should go home and get some rest, you did good work tonight thank you." John said addressing the group.

"What about him?" Willow asked pointing towards the demon.

Sharing a glance with Rupert, John responded, "We'll take care of him don't worry, you just go get some rest, and fill in Xander and Anya please. I know Xander's probably eaten up with curiosity right about now." John finished with a grin.

"Let him know about movie night tomorrow, would you Will?" Buffy piped up as she and Dean prepared to leave. "Tell him if he needs to talk I'll be up late, so he can give me a call." The last was said as she and Willow shared a glance at the former Riley. Both girls were aware that Xander was not handling the situation well.

"Will do, Buffy you bring the hot water and I'll bring the tea bags." Willow brought up the old joke from previous movie nights to lighten the mood.

"Hop off the outlaw train before we all get in trouble." Buffy supplied the next line willingly with a smile. Turning to Giles, and John she asked. "What are you going to do with him?"

"Don't worry, Buffy. John and I will figure something out I assure you." Giles said in a mild tone that caused Buffy to pause.

Looking at her watcher and John then to Riley's slumped form Buffy started to speak, "Giles…"

Rupert interrupted his slayer, "Buffy it's time for you to patrol. Let John and I handle this, and take care of yourself tonight." Giles voice was laced with steel and compassion.

Accepting the inevitable Buffy voice was thick with tears when she replied, "Okay Giles, John we'll see you in the morning." She and Dean started for the door, after Willow and Tara how had already left.

Dean shared a nod with his father making sure there wasn't anything he could do to help. At his father's headshake he led Buffy out of the mansion.

Once everyone had left John turned to Rupert and said, "Why don't you fix us a cup of tea. I'm sure we can both use one."

Looking at John with all seriousness Giles replied, "John I have a duty…"

"Rupert go fix me a cup of tea please." John said his own voice laced with finality.

Accepting John's gift Rupert walked into the kitchen and began to prepare the water for the tea. As he was pulling the tea bags out of the cupboard he heard the unmistakable sound of a single gunshot echoing from the living room. Hanging his head Rupert Giles let out a long sigh and tried to fight back the sudden well of tears that filled his eyes. It was never easy to lose someone in this never-ending battle even though loss was inevitable. Rupert ached for the pain and guilt Buffy must be feeling, and felt a deep gratitude towards John for willingly taking the burden of killing the demon off of his shoulders. Having to look Riley in the face and pull the trigger would have been excruciatingly painful even knowing Riley was for all intents and purposes dead. Giles felt a sudden pang of sympathy for Buffy when she had to kill Angel. At the time mired down with his own grief and rage over Jenny's murder he'd been unable to comprehend how devastating killing him must have been to an already distraught teenager. Finishing up the tea Giles crossed back into the living room to see John coming back inside from the courtyard. Meeting his eyes Giles knew that John didn't need his words of thanks and gratefulness, but found he was unable to hold them inside. "Thank you, John." He simply said.

Crossing to the couch and sitting down his face showing the signs of strain John replied with an easy, "You're welcome, Rupert."

Rupert poured the tea and handed John a cup then took a seat letting out a bone weary sigh.

Rolling his head around to work out a kink in his neck John took a second to look at Rupert, and ask, "How'd you get in this business Rupert? If you don't mind me asking?"

"Not at all, I didn't have a choice really. My father was a watcher, and his mother before him. He informed me at the age of nine that my destiny was to follow in the family's footsteps." Rupert reminisced.

"How'd that go over with you?" John asked curious if Giles had taken the news like Sam, who rebelled, or Dean who conformed.

"Not well, I had no desire to be a watcher what so ever. In college I rebelled quite strenuously. Dropping out to dabble in the black arts, live on the streets, play in a band, and basically do everything and anything my father would hate." Giles grinned at the look of surprise on John's face. He did have to admit that he didn't look like much of a bad boy anymore.

"So what brought you back?" John queried.

"A friend of mine was killed because we were messing around with powerful magic and unleashed a demon. It shocked me back into reality quickly." Giles closed his eyes as he remembered the horror of watching his friend die.

"That will do it." John offered.

"Indeed." Giles answered with his eyes closed and his head tilted back to rest on the back of the couch.

"So on a lighter note how do you think Dawn's date is going?" John asked with a wry grin.

"Though I've only known your sons a short while I think I can safely say that Dave has no idea what he's getting into." Giles chuckled.

"Can you imagine what Sam will do if Davey boy actually tries to kiss her." John burst out laughing at this thought holding his stomach with one hand.

Giles' shoulders shook with repressed mirth as the mental image danced through his mind. "Oh you're a cruel, cruel man John Winchester."

The two men continued to converse about all manner of topics resting, and taking comfort in each other's presence. Both men grateful for the unexpected friendship that had taken place, each knowing the value of finding someone who understands without judgment. As John drifted off to sleep he sent a silent prayer heavenward for the fortuitous family that he and his had become apart of so quickly. He found himself in the awkward position of having to be grateful to the damn demon for drawing him here for this opportunity. With that ironic and somewhat disturbing thought in mind John drifted off deciding that how he got here didn't matter, only that he had at last arrived.

BTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBT

As Buffy and Dean patrolled, Buffy continued to grow more and more distressed. Her fights were lasting longer and getting excessively brutal. She would pound on a vamp for a full 5 minutes before going in for the kill. Dean didn't know what to do, to help her through this, and it was driving him crazy. By the time she'd finished with the latest vampire Dean was racking his brain for the memories that they'd shared during their bonding process.

"Hey Buffy?" Dean finally said not sure if this approach was going to work or not, but just praying it didn't land him in the hospital with a broken jaw.

"Yeah." Buffy answered still obviously distracted.

"I don't love you." Dean blurted out, then grabbed his head with both hands. "Wait!" He said quickly since that had caused Buffy to focus on Dean for the first time since they'd left the mansion. "Let me clarify. What I should have said is that I don't love you YET. Look I like you, you like me, but we're just getting to know each other here. I mean we might have this bond thing going on and we've shared memories yeah, but that doesn't erase the fact that we've barely known each other a week." Dean finished rambling.

"I don't understand." Buffy said looking confused and a little hurt. "What are you getting at Dean?"

"What I'm getting at is that I think you need to go home and call Angel." Dean said finally.

"What!" Buffy said looking shocked, "Why would I…" Buffy trailed off as she noticed the look of compassion and understanding in Dean's eyes.

"You need to call him because up till about 3 days ago you thought he was the person you were going to spend the rest of your life with. You need to call him because you love him, and he's still in your heart. You need to call him because you're destroying yourself with guilt over being bonded with me, and the fact that Riley got killed, and that life didn't turn out the way you thought it would. Buffy we've got all the time in the world. But right now you need to talk to the one person who's always helped you deal with the shit storm that is your life, and it isn't me."

"Dean." Buffy said softly unsure how to deal with this amazing gift he was giving her.

"Go make peace with your past Buffy, the futures going to take care of its self." Dean brushed a lock of hair off Buffy's face and then said. "I'll see you in the morning beautiful."

Buffy wrapped her arms around Dean's neck and pressed her lips to his in a kiss so soft, and full of gratefulness, Dean felt tears forming in his eyes. "

"Thank you." Buffy whispered when she finally broke away.

"You're welcome." Dean answered with a grin, feeling happy as he watched Buffy walk away, grateful that he was able to give her exactly what she needed. Pulling out his cell phone he called Sam, who answered with a whispered "Hello."

"Yo, dude what movie are you watching, cause you're getting some company." Dean said nonchalantly.

"The new Jack Black flick, and get me some milk duds when you come in okay?" Sam answered easily before hanging up when the couple next to him sent him a dirty look.

Whistling Dean walked towards the movie theatre feeling pretty damn good. He loved Jack Black.

BTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBT

When Buffy got home she stopped long enough to reassure Joyce that Dawn's date wasn't evil and she didn't mean to forget about mentioning she had one in the first place. That taken care of Buffy excused her self and went into her room and dialed the familiar number for Angel investigations. After three rings she heard Cordelia say, "Angel Investigations we help the hopeless."

"Hey Cordy, its Buffy is Angel in?" Buffy tried to keep her tone light and conciliatory

"Hey Buffy it's not apocalypse time is it? I have a date tonight, and it's been a loooong time." Cordelia asked worriedly.

"Don't worry the apocalypse is at least a week away, no I just need to speak with him, it's personal.

"Oh okay, well try not to make him all broody if you don't mind it takes forever to get him out of it."

"I make no promises, but I'll do my best." Buffy answered seriously.

"Thanks," then the muffled shout of "Angel telephone its Buffy." Could be heard echoing down the receiver.

A few minutes passed until Buffy heard the familiar voice whisper in her ear. "Buffy?"

"Hey Angel." Buffy said her voice starting to crack as she realized how much she missed him and still loved him.

"Buffy what's wrong? Did something happen to Dawn?" Angel's voice was frantic.

"No, oh god Angel I just really needed to talk to you." Buffy said at a complete loss as to where to start. "Riley's dead."

"Oh Buffy, I'm so sorry." Angel said quietly knowing the guilt had to be eating away at Buffy.

"That's not all, you remember when I told you about the Winchester's?"

"Hunter's that were going to help with Glory, yeah Buffy I remember. What's going on?" Angel asked confused at the change in topic.

"Well Sam the youngest is apparently the long lost lock to Dawn's key, and they're all bonded now. Then Dean, that's the older brother, and I ended up bonding accidentally, and now we've got this life long bond." Buffy babble her words coming out so quickly it took Angel a moment to piece them all together.

"Buffy, honey slow down you're not making any sense. What do you mean bonded?" Angel asked trying to make sense of Buffy's babble.

"I mean I'm now bonded permanently to someone else." Buffy answered quietly.

Angel felt like his world just stopped. "Oh." He sighed.

"I'm so sorry Angel." Buffy choked out brokenly.

"It's not your fault Buffy." Angel spoke softly.

"I just didn't want you to hear about this from anyone else. Then with Riley dying my whole worlds been flipped on it's ear, and the one person I wanted to talk to, I felt like I shouldn't call anymore." Buffy cried quietly into the phone.

"Buffy you can always call me no matter what." Angel answered emphatically. "I'm glad you did, Buffy what we meant to each other will never change. I love you, and I'll always love you, we just won't be in love anymore." Angel accepted the future that he'd already known would one day arrive.

"You don't hate me?" whispered her darkest fear.

Letting out a chuckle Angel was filled with relief that he could once more be there for this amazing woman. "Buffy I've come to accept that the world if full of infinite possibilities, but there is no way in this reality that I could ever hate you."

Letting out a sob of relief Buffy said, "Oh thank you, thank you Angel."

"Buffy just please promise me you won't ever feel like you can't call me for any reason. I love hearing from you." Angel said giving voice to how much he'd missed having Buffy as a daily part of his life.

"I've missed you too, but I don't want to cause you pain." Buffy said determined not to flaunt her future.

"Buffy being apart has caused me pain, not knowing what's going on with you has caused me pain. Wondering if your okay, if you need help, if you ever figured out how to now mess up your hair doing a flying spin kick." Angel joked at the end needing Buffy to not cut him out of her life anymore.

"Angel how can this work?' Buffy asked.

"It can work because we want it too Buffy." Angel answered seriously.

"I love you." Buffy sighed. "I don't want Spike to be right."

"I love you too, and Spike's a moron. We're not giving up a life together we're just changing what roles we're going to play." Angel voiced with conviction. "Now start from the beginning and tell me how all this happened. It sounds like you've had a hell of a week." Angel said, his heart pulsing with love, regret, and gratefulness that he got to keep Buffy in his life. Even if it wasn't how he'd originally imagined.

"Well," Buffy answered her own gratefulness evident in her voice. "It all started with a dream.

To be continued.

Sorry it took so long to post this chapter, but I was hoping to have a beta check it out for errors before I posted. I'm still looking, so please forgive any glaring errors, and if you're interested in being my beta please contact me. This piece is getting really long, and I'd like some help making it better. The first nine chapters really need to be redone, and overhauled. Anyway, I'm still here and working, so please please please please please review. You don't know what it means to me. I hate to be a pest, but every review really does help and inspire me to do better. Have a great labor day.

B


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The next morning when everyone gathered back at the mansion the mood vacillated wildly. Dawn was regaling everyone with tales of her first date, and the atrocious behavior of Sam and Dean. While everyone tried to not ask John and Giles what exactly happened to Riley.

"They were incorrigible. Dean kept throwing popcorn at the back of Dave's head." Dawn ranted, as Xander laughed hysterically at the image and Buffy gave Dean a high five.

"And Sam, Sam, my future husband and bonded soul mate, what did he do? Why he kept score! One point for contact, Two points if it got stuck in hair, and Three points if a piece went down the back of a shirt." Finished with a huff looking around for any type of support that didn't involve giggling.

She was quickly disillusioned as even Tara, sweet Tara was giggling so hard she couldn't speak. "Oh come on it's not that funny, in fact it's not funny at ALL. Dave was so sweet about the whole thing too, he never once got mad."

"I'm sorry Dawnie, I really am, but it is funny, it fact it's down right hysterical." Willow gasped out still trying to catch her breath.

"Ugh!" Dawn growled as she stomped her foot in frustration over her lack of support.

"So how was the date otherwise?" John asked trying to change the subject.

"Smiling shyly Dawn answered, "It was wonderful. He was really sweet and he bought my ticket, and the movie was funny, and he does the funniest Jack Black impersonation." Dawn trailed off as she realized she was blushing madly and babbling.

"Sounds like you had a good time." Giles chuckled.

"It was very nice." Dawn agreed, "Even with Frick and Frack sitting behind us the entire time." The last part was said grudgingly.

"Oh," Buffy finally gasped out. "I'm happy for you Dawn, every girl deserves a good first date. Mine was awful. Bobby Friely in the eighth grade. He spent the entire movie shooting spitballs at people in front of us until we got kicked out of the movie. And I had to buy my own ticket." Buffy finished with a laugh.

"Oh please, you children were there when I tried to ask Jenny out on a date." Giles started, remembering his girlfriend fondly. "A more utterly humiliating experience I've never had."

"Oh please that was nothing compared to the time I asked Buffy out." Xander supplied. "I think the phrase, mate, and the migratory actions of birds was used."

"Oh yeah," Willow squealed excitedly. "It was so funny."

"Uhm excuse me Malcolm anyone?" Xander shot back with a smile.

"Please, I met Jessica when she hit me with a car." Sam volunteered.

"What!" Buffy exclaimed.

"I'm going to want an explanation for that son." John said looking at Sam incredulously.

"It was just a tap, I was crossing the street and she was talking on a cell phone and eased up off the brake a little. She was so mortified."

"See now it makes perfect sense. I knew there was no way you could land a girl as fine as Jessica. It was guilt all along that kept her with you." Dean teased.

"Oh ha, ha." Sam said rolling his eyes.

"Well as much fun as this reminiscing is, we'd better get down to work." Giles broke in gently.

Everyone sighed in agreement and looked around waiting for the first person to speak. As per usual Giles took on the responsability.

"As everyone is aware, we didn't get as much as we hoped out of the demon that killed Riley. What we did get was encouraging though. We do now know for a fact that Glory and Aaquerafet have no idea who or what are the key and lock. This is very good news for us. What we don't still know is when and how they are going to attack and time is running short." Giles broke off and looked at John who picked up.

"Now the training is coming along nicely, but there are too many variables, the most important being we still don't know how Dawn and Sam are supposed to kill Glory and Aaquerfet. We also need to focus on how we're going to defeat an army of minions that will be with them." John added that additional tidbit.

"Willow, Tara, John and I both believe this is going to rely heavily on the two of you." Giles said picking back up. "We are going to need more then defensive spells and a lot of them. Blocks, and shields, not to mention a few fire spells, and instant sun light spells." Giles addressed the two girls.

"Xander, you Anya and I are on holy water duty." We need to bless and sanctify large quantities of water. This is going to take time, and patience. Especially for you Xander since it will involve you learning Latin." John admitted roughly.

"Buffy, Dean, Sam, and Dawn you four need to make sure you're ready. All power levels need to be at a go, and it is vital that you get used to working with the scythe. Also I want daily meditation to see if the answer to how to kill Glory and Aaquerafet is located somewhere within your past lives." Giles spoke up.

"And lastly." John spoke up looking very apologetic. "We need to know how the absence of Riley is going to affect the future. Sam we need you to have another vision."

"What!" Dawn jumped up. She'd been agreeing with the plane so far, but this was out of the question. " Do you have any idea how painful those visions are, not to mention fluid? And you want him to have one voluntarily? Are you crazy?"

"Dawn, calm down." Sam said as he grabbed Dawn and pulled her too him. "This is the only thing to do, and it's my duty you know this."

"Sam you can't expect me to go along with something that's going to cause you excruciating pain." Dawn sighed.

"Dawn this is my gift, and it's my destiny. I have to embrace it or I could risk losing everything. I won't take that chance. I will gladly suffer a few moments of pain to guarantee that we all survive the battle." Sam spoke earnestly.

Letting go of her anger Dawn knew that Sam was right. She just didn't have to like it.

Sensing it was time to get started now that all objections had been noted Giles once again spoke. "Willow, Tara I have brought various spell books that should help you. Xander, Anya if you would follow John he's going to get you started on Latin. Buffy Dean if you would help Sam, and Dawn with their meditations, and call immediately if you get any information." As Giles finished speaking he ushered Willow and Tara into the kitchen leaving the foursome alone in the living room.

"Okay." Buffy spoke looking at Dawn apologetically. "Sam do you have any idea on how to have a vision?"

"Not a damn clue." Sam smirked ironically.

"We could try the whole meditation route see if you could tap into that portion of your brain." Dean offered.

"Oh wait. Cordelia!" Buffy exclaimed. "Maybe she will know a way."

"Whose Cordelia?" Sam asked looking curious.

"She went to high school with us, she works for Angel now and is a seer. She's been one for going on two years now, so she's bound to have some advice." Buffy rattled.

"Worth a shot, let's give her a call." Sam said sounding interested in meeting someone in the same boat he was.

Buffy grabbed the phone and put it on speaker as she dialed the familiar number.

"Angel Investigations, we help the hopeless." Cordelia's voice rang though the room as she answered the phone.

"Cordy its Buffy." Buffy answered.

"Buffy! What did you do?" Cordy's voice sounded happy and awed as she shouted the question at the slayer.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Buffy asked looking apprehensive. "I didn't do anything?"

"Don't worry it's nothing bad, in fact I want to thank you." Cordy's laugh echoed.

"Oh well it that case, yeah it was all me." Buffy said still mystified.

"I don't know what you and Angel talked about last night, but he's positively giddy this morning. I've never seen him this happy or relaxed what did you tell him?" Cordelia voice was filled with curiosity.

Letting out a laugh Buffy said, "Oh you know the usual hi, how are you, we've got an apocalypse and oh yeah I'm bonded to another guy for the rest of my life." Buffy deadpanned.

There was silence on the other end of the line as Cordy processed Buffy's words finally she said, "Seriously?"

"Yep." Dean spoke up enjoying the joke, and glad Buffy and Angel were able to resolve their issues. "Name's Dean and it's nice to meet you."

"Yeah it was a shock to me as well." Buffy broke in before Dean could continue. "But in a good way it allowed Angel and I to move on and become something new to each other. We can now be friends and it's gratifying." Buffy admitted. "Angel will fill you in on the whole story. In fact it's why I'm calling."

"Hey Buffy for you anything as long as I don't have to deal with a broody Angel." Cordy said sounding mystified at yet another piece of the Buffy and Angel show.

"I've got a friend here who's a seer, and we need him to have a vision. Problem is we don't know how to trigger one, or even if it's possible. He's still kind of new to the game, he's only been having visions for 9 months, so we were hoping for a suggestion." Buffy finished noticing that everyone was holding their breath as they waited for an answer.

"See this is why I'm so glad I don't live in Sunnyhell anymore." Cordy finally answered with an exasperated sigh. "Let me think, the problem with trying to force a vision is that if you try too hard you can create a block instead of an opening. Then the next time they send a vision it can be twice as painful since it has to shatter the block."

"See yet another reason Sam doesn't need to be doing this." Dawn spoke up pointing a finger at the phone.

"She didn't say it couldn't be done, just that I need to be careful." Sam addressed Dawn his eyes begging for her to understand.

"Was that your seer speaking?" Cordy asked.

"Sorry about that, I'm Sam Winchester, and yes I'm the seer." Sam answered Cordy's question.

"Tell you what…." Cordy started only to let out a groan of pain as she was slammed with a vision. "Speak of the devil" she managed to get out before the pain overwhelmed her.

The foursome could hear Angel voice calling out to Cordy as he ran to her side.

"Angel" Buffy spoke her voice laced with fear and concern.

"Buffy what's wrong? Angel asked as he tended to Cordelia.

"Nothing we were getting help from Cordy about visions for Sam and she just cried out in pain. Is she okay?" Buffy said getting a little hysterical.

"Yes Buffy she'll be fine, she's just having a vision. They can be incapacitating." Angel's voice

"Tell me about it." Sam and Dawn's voice said simultaneously.

"God Angel I'm so sorry." Buffy said feeling like it was her fault.

"Buffy you have nothing to apologize for, the vision was going to come with or with out your call." Angel said then the group heard him address Cordelia, "Cordy you okay?"

"Ugh! Pack your bags Angel and grab Gunn and Wesley we're heading towards Sunnydale." Cordy's voice sounded both tired and determined. She then addressed the crowd in the mansion, "Buffy looks like you're getting reinforcements we'll be there in about 5 hours."

"Okay." Buffy said looking stunned. "I'm assuming we'll get an explanation then?"

"Don' worry all will be revealed, and hey Sam?" Cordy's voice queried sounding stronger every second.

"Yeah." Sam voice was laced with sympathy and understanding.

"Wait till I get there before you try to have a vision. It will be easier if I can walk you through the process okay?" Cordy's voice was kind.

"Don't worry we've got plenty of stuff to work on till you get here." Sam acknowledged.

Buffy quickly finished saying goodbye to Angel and hung up still looking surprised at the idea of Angel and his crew coming back to Sunnydale. Looking over at Dean Buffy started, "Uhm Dean?"

"Hey Sam why don't you and Dawn go round up the rest of the crew in the kitchen so we can fill them in. Buffy and I will be in, in a sec okay?" Dean asked as he shot his little brother a wink.

"Gotcha." Sam drawled as he led Dawn out of the room who was shooting her sister sympathetic glances.

As Sam and Dawn exited Dean crossed over to Buffy and wrapped his arms around her from behind. Leaning down and speaking softly in her ear he asked, "Okay, blondie, what's going on in that head of yours."

Buffy spun around at the teasing tone, and was shocked even more by the look of curiosity and good humor that was radiating off of Dean. "You mean you're okay with Angel coming?"

Dean let out a frustrated sigh and rubbed his forehead as he motioned for Buffy to take a seat on the couch. Sitting beside her Dean pulled her close as he said, "Buffy I don't like to speak ill of the dead, but I'm not Riley. I'm not some insecure jealous guy whose going to freak out if your ex-boyfriend is in town. Buffy we're in the middle of an apocalypse and I'll accept Angel's help gladly. But more then that this guy's important to you, so he's okay in my book. Answer me this, do you think Angel has a hidden agenda where he's going to try and win you back while he's here?" Dean asked Buffy earnestly.

"Oh my God no. Angel would never do that, we're just friends." Buffy said emphatically.

"Then what's the problem hon." Dean asked with a smirk as he took Buffy's face in his hands and placed a light, short kiss on her lips. "I know Riley made you feel bad about having feeling's for Angel, but Buffy that's not the way I work. I want to meet the guy. Sounds like a hell of a guy, and I see no reason why we can't get along." Dean finished.

Buffy stared at Dean for a second and then said, "Remember last night when you said you weren't in love with me yet?" At Dean's unsure nod Buffy continued, "Well I just got a whole lot closer to being in love with you." At Dean's grin Buffy leaned in and wrapped her arms around Dean's neck and pulled him to her for a kiss that was neither light nor short.

Breaking away after a few moments, and slightly out of breath Dean said hoarsely, "Baby we'd better get to the briefing before I can't stop, but please keep that thought."

Her own eyes slightly glazed Buffy took a deep breath and said, "Oh you'd better believe it."

As the duo walked towards the kitchen Dean stopped Buffy with a hand on the arm and said, "I know it's rather personal, but you might want to fill everyone in on recent developments concerning you and Angel. It might spare you some of those sympathetic glances and concerned looks that make you crazy."

Snorting Buffy replied, "Good idea." Before heading into the kitchen with Dean following.

BTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBT

The black car sped down the highway going at least fifteen miles over the designated speed limit. Charles Gunn was driving while his girl Fred was nestled at his side. Cordelia sat on the other side of Fred with sunglasses on and her head resting on a pillow as she continued to recuperate from her previous vision. Lorne and Wesley occupied the back seat with Angel folded uncomfortably in the trunk. In order to be briefed before they arrived they had ripped a whole from the trunk into the back seat of the car so Angel could fill them in on what was going on.

"So let me get this straight." Gunn spoke sounding highly confused, "Your girl, the one you've been in love with for years, the girl who caused you to lose your soul with perfect happiness, this same girl is soul bonded to some new guy and your happy about it?" Gunn looked in the mirror to see if Wesley or Lorne comprehended this unusual development.

"It's hard to explain Gunn." Angels muffled voice came from the trunk. "Buffy didn't ask for this, but it's really a good thing. Look Buffy and I will always love each other, but every time we've tried to be in love it's ended in death and tragedy. What made the situation truly horrible was that we had to cut each other out of our lives to move on, and now we don't have to do that anymore. The pressure and fear's all gone, the bond with Dean guarantees that's the case. We can now be friends without worrying if it's going to cost me my soul. Buffy was the first friend I'd had in 100 years and losing that was almost the hardest thing about losing her. I never thought I'd get to be apart of her life again, but now I can be, it's a relief." Angels voice sounded frustrated and yet full of happiness as he tried to explain the reasoning to his friends.

"I think it's great Angel." Cordy piped up from the front seat, "It will be good for you to have someone who understands what it's like to have the world on their shoulders."

Knowing how much that must have cost her, Angel once again marveled at the newfound strength and maturity of Cordelia Chase. "Thanks Cordy"

"So now that we know Angel is going to go all broody on us why don't you fill us in on why we're heading towards Sunnydale? I mean apocalypse are not really our thing we handle the whole lost soul thing, not end of the world." Lorne chimed in curious and a little apprehensive about what they were going to face in Sunnydale.

"Angel's got more info then me, my vision just made it very clear we needed to get to Sunnydale stat." Cordelia said from the front, not even bothering to open her eyes.

"Well it's a long and complicated story." Angel started "Have any of you ever heard of John Winchester or his sons, Dean and Sam?"

"Oh Lordy, Angelcakes please tell me we're not going to fight the demon that destroyed that mans family?" Lorne said as he dropped his head in his hands.

"You know him Lorne?" Fred's sweet voice asked curiously.

"I read him once about 10 years ago. That man had more determination then a pack of vampires locked in a blood bank." Lorne groaned. "And he was hunting a seriously big bad evil."

"All right someone needs to explain, cause I'm getting down right curious here." Gunn said as Lorne continued to shake his head.

"Well according to Buffy it all began with a dream." Angel began.

BTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBT

Three hours later when the Fang Gang arrived at the mansion both Angel's group and Buffy's group had been filled in on the events of the last couple of days. Needless to say there had been a lot of questions from both sides. Gunn, Fred, and Wesley had pelted Angel and Lorne with questions about the Winchester men all three were suitably impressed by their accomplishment. Dean had to take Xander aside and give him a hard lecture when Xander had started making derogatory comments about Angel. Dean knew enough to know that Xander would never be Angel's best friend, but Dean would be damned if he'd let Xander blatantly insult the guy. After telling Xander Buffy would never let anyone insult him he should have the common courtesy not to insult someone Buffy cares about. Of course being Dean he'd also added that he'd kick Xander's ass if he continued, and then he'd tell Anya that Xander was obviously still carrying a torch for Buffy. Xander had paled at that thought and had started to defend himself vehemently before Dean asked him how he would like to watch Anya behaving in a similar way over another guy. That finally pushed the point home, and after a quick apology to Buffy Xander kept his mouth shut whenever Angel's name was mentioned. On the safe side he also lavished attention on Anya and told her repeatedly how much he loved her.

As everyone gathered in the mansion living room Buffy stood up and began introductions. "Welcome guys, and thanks for coming. I'm Buffy for those of you I don't know." She smiled in Lorne's direction. "And this is Dean, Dawn, Sam, Willow, Tara, Xander, Anya, Giles, and John."

Angel in turn stood up and said, "It's good to see you again Buffy, and we're glad to be here. This is Cordelia, Gunn, Fred, Wesley, and Lorne."

"So is everyone up to date on what's going on, and does anyone have any questions?" Buffy asked looking around the room.

"I know I'm curious about Cordy's vision." Willow raised her hand from the door near the kitchen.

"Don't have to raise your hand Will you can just speak up." Buffy said with a wink and then turned to Cordelia. "I know I'm curious about that as well, and Cordy I'm so sorry if our talk somehow initiated a vision. After watching Sam go through one I know how painful they can be." Buffy bit her lip regretfully.

Observing the blonde slayer with out bias for the first time Cordy smiled and said, "Don't worry Buffy it's not your fault. That's the way visions go, as far as details this one was a little lax. It was more of a feeling of urgency that we come to Sunnydale as soon as possible. I saw everyone in this room, but there were no details concerning the upcoming battle, sorry."

"You don't have anything to apologize for Cordy. I'm just pissed you had to endure that kind of pain for nothing more then an invite." Buffy said frustrated with the lack of care the PTB's seemed to extend towards their people.

"Well since there don't appear to be any questions I suggest we get to work." Giles broke in. "If you don't mind I would like Fred and Lorne to work with Willow and Tara, I know you don't have much experience with magic my dear." Giles addressed Fred concern. "But from what I understand your intellect is dizzying and your help will be I'm sure invaluable. Wesley if you and Gunn would work with John, Xander and Anya we need to get as much holy water converted as possible. Apparently John has invented a holy water hand grenade that he swears by. And knowing the man like I know do, I am filled with apprehension as well as glee over the prospect of trying them out." The last was addressed towards John, but both Dean and Sam chuckled at the truth of that statement. Their dad's definition of fun did tend to differ from everyone else's, (for example baiting an evil spirit whose killed five people already, and you're unarmed and without salt. Too anyone else it would be scary, too John Winchester it was fun.)

"Angel I would like you and Cordelia to work with Buffy, Dean, Sam and Dawn. We need Cordelia to get Sam as well informed as possible on how to call up a vision deliberately. Angel you can work with Buffy, Dean and Dawn on getting any weapons you brought cataloged, so we can determine any holes that need filling." Giles looked around the room and then said, "Since I hear no objections I'm assuming everyone is good with their assigned tasks, so let's get to work."

Everyone got up and began heading off with their assigned group. Willow and Fred had already started chatting and were currently bonding over the molecular structure of left over DNA, while Tara, Lorne and Giles followed them into the kitchen with matching wry grins.

"It's so nice to meet someone else who's studied the breakdown of demon DNA." Fred gushed.

"I know, after growing up on a hellmouth my curiosity and late nights at the school got the best of me." Willow admitted. "I mean we were strictly backup too Buffy, so there was a lot of free time while she slayed."

"I know what you mean." Fred commiserated. "And it's not like you can go home, because you'll just drive yourself crazy worrying about whether or not they're alive."

"So you might as well keep your mind occupied." Willow finished for her. "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship Fred."

Giggling like a schoolgirl Fred answered with, "Absolutely."

Tara was speaking with Lorne and said, "I love your color green. It's always been a favorite of mine, if you don't mind me saying." She stammered not wanting to offend Lorne.

"Sweetcakes, you are too precious for words. Trust no offense taken in fact I can't remember the time I received a sweeter compliment, thank you." The green demon replied with a wink and a smile.

"I'm so glad. So what do you do, Lorne?" Tara asked quickly warming up to the outgoing demon.

"I run a karaoke bar in L.A. called Caritas, it's a sanctuary for demons and human's alike. I'm an empathy demon so I can read your aura and the path you need to take, when you sing. It's a big hit." Lorne gestured dramatically.

"Oh I bet." Tara said, "Tell me more." Tara couldn't help but be fascinated by the charismatic Lorne as he began to weave tales of life in L.A.

BTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBT

In the backyard Gunn and John were having a lively conversation about weapons and tactics. The younger man was fast becoming in awe of the older hunter and was eager for any and all words of wisdom. Wesley was working with Xander and Anya on the correct pronunciation concerning Latin. He was much more patient then John, and Xander and Anya felt the difference immediately.

"Wes I never thought I'd say this what with the way you left and all, but it's good to see you man." Xander stated not nearly as nervous about getting the Latin wrong with Wes then with John.

Glancing over at John Wesley shot Xander a wry grin and said, "You mean I don't strike the same fear into you as John, surely you jest. I am the penical of manhood all tremble before me." Wesley puffed out his chest and banged on it with his fist as he said the last part.

Both Xander and Anya cracked up and started laughing hysterically. Curious at the sound of laughter, John and Gunn crossed to their comrades and Gunn asked the only person not laughing, "Yo, Wes wants up with the hysterical duo, you say something funny?"

"The price of tea in China." Wes said blandly, which of course cracked Xander and Anya up even more.

Shaking his head John looked at Gunn to see if he had any idea what was going on.

Gunn simply shrugged his shoulders and said, "Whatever dude, start teaching me Latin." And with that everyone refocused on the job at hand.

BTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBT

In the living room sparks were flying between Cordelia and Sam, much to the amusement of Dawn and Dean, and much to the consternation of Buffy and Angel.

Angel couldn't help but be amazed at how relaxed Dawn was about the whole situation. Though he mused, "I guess that's the whole point." Determined not to stand in the way and act like an overprotective idiot Angel reminded himself to breath and focused back on weapons.

"Don't worry, Angel Sam's a great guy he'd never hurt Cordelia." Dawn said as she wrapped her arms around Angel for a hug.

"What if it's unintentional? I mean say they get involved, what happens when he's ready to move on with you, he just tosses Cordy aside? Thanks for being a good bed warmer, but my soul mate beckons." Angel.

"Dude, my brother would never do that, so chill out. It's some harmless flirting, not to mention Cordelia seems like someone who knows what's going on. If those two do decide to have a fling both parties will be aware of the facts. Besides the whole Dawn things at least 5 years in the future, I mean what Sammy's supposed to live like a monk while Dawn grows up. That would be just cruel." Dean finished with a smirk and a wink.

Rubbing his face Angel replied, "I know you're right, but I can't help but worry. Cordelia's become like a sister to me and I don't want her to get hurt."

"Well I don't think you have anything to worry about. Hey wait a minute that's my axe! I've been looking for that for the last two years you big thief!" The last was shouted as Buffy lunged for her long lost favorite axe.

"Oh yeah sorry about that, must have gotten packed in my stuff accidentally." Angel grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah right, I remember how much you loved this axe." Buffy rolled her eyes and shot Angel a mock glare.

"Speaking of missing weapons, isn't that my short sword!" Angel suddenly exclaimed crossing to pick up the missing weapon.

"Oh yeah, must have left it here by accident." Buffy grimaced as she watched Angel pick up the weapon.

Looking at Buffy and pursing his lips in thought after a few moments Angel finally said, "Straight trade work with you?"

"Deal" Buffy answered immediately and grabbed the short sword out of Angel's hands.

Dean and Dawn grinned at each other as Dawn leaned over and whispered, "It's better then cable."

Snorting with laughter Dean nodded his head in agreement.

On the other side of the room Sam was quickly falling under the spell of one Cordelia Chase. "So how long have you been a seer?" Sam asked.

"Going on two years now. I wasn't always Angel's seer; there was someone else a great guy named Doyle. He sacrificed his life to save the lives of hundreds, but before he did he passed along the gift of sight to me so that I could continue his work." Cordy said remembering the half demon with fondness and regret.

"I bet that was a lifestyle change." Sam said wryly.

Laughing Cordelia admitted "Yeah there were times I thought it was more of a punishment then a gift."

"Well I find that shocking. I mean why would you think hazy visions, and excruciating pain could be anything but a gift." Sam joked.

"What can I say, I'm slow." Cordy shot back finding herself inexplicably attracted to Samuel Winchester.

Biting his bottom lip as he looked at Cordelia intently Sam finally spoke, "You know the situation I'm in with Dawn right?"

Sensing instinctively where Sam was going Cordy considered Sam's question for a moment before smiling slowing and saying, "100."

"Good, good." Sam said grinning and nodding his head. "Then would you like to have dinner with me once this apocalypse is over?"

"If there was one thing I learned from going to high school on a hellmouth it was never wait, how about we sneak out sometime tomorrow. They have to let us have breaks otherwise we'll kill each other." Cordy answered with her usual air of confidence.

"Good point, tomorrow it is. Now we'd better get to work before Giles comes in and wants a progress report." Sam said feeling exhilarated.

"Oh yeah, no Ripper for me thank you." Cordy held up both hands. "Oh the ground mister and start breathing deeply." She ordered as she sat in front on Sam on the ground.

Further instructions were interrupted however by a familiar voice coming from the front door saying, "Where in the hell are you wankers. I've got some big news, and I need some cash." Spike stopped short as he saw Cordelia and Angel. "Ah hell who invited Peaches, and Ms Bitches A lot to the party."

Angels growled filled the room as he roared, "SPIKE!"

"Oops." Buffy said grimacing for real this time and then added. "Did we forget to mention him?"

To be continued.

Well I'm back and it didn't even take a full week. I sat down yesterday and started writing and couldn't stop. It was great. I hope everyone likes the update, and please please please please review. They really do make my day. Also please let me know what you think of the revamped chapters. I think they flow better then they originally did, or at least I hope they do. Have a great weekend, and remember reviews inspire, and inspiration leads to writing, so if you want more let me know what you think.

B


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Yes you forgot to mention SPIKE!" Angel roared. "What the HELL IS HE DOING HERE Buffy?"

"Me, I belong here peaches, been helping out and all, didn't take off when the slayer needed me the most." Spike mocked, willing to do anything to keep his grandsire from finding out the truth.

"Angel calm down, Spike's completely harmless." Buffy placated.

"Harmless? Buffy are you out of your mind I know Spike I trained Spike, he's never been nor never will be harmless." Angel insisted filled with frustration, fear and rage.

"That's right you did teach me all I know didn't you." Spike goaded seeing exactly where this was going. "I guess that means all those people I killed were your fault doesn't it."

The look of fury on Buffy's face when Spike finished that comment made him realize very quickly that, that had been a very, very bad idea. Turning to Angel with a little smile Buffy simply said, "Spike's impotent, he's got a chip in his head from the government, and he can't feed on an innocent with out a blinding pain in his head. He help us out for a spot of violence and blood money." Turning back to Spike Buffy sent him a winning smile as she watched his face register the embarrassment of his situation. Crossing the room to him she whispered quietly, "That will teach you to fuck with my friends, do it again Spike and I'll put you out of your misery."

Knowing there was nothing the Slayer wouldn't do to protect his bloody grandsire Spike growled "Whatever, when you want to know what I've got send someone to the crypt with the usual amount I'm out of here." Spike stormed out of the mansion not wanting to be in the room with Angel once he processed what Buffy had just told him. It was a good thing Vampires couldn't blush because otherwise Spike's face would have been beet red.

Angel was frozen in shock. He'd heard what Buffy had said, but he was having a hard time processing the information.

Cordy wasn't having that difficulty, and once she realized Buffy was in fact serious she started laughing hysterically and screaming after Spike, "Hey Blondie get back here, and BITE ME!" Turning to Buffy while still laughing she gasped out, "Oh the sweet sweet taste of revenge. I can't believe you forgot to tell us this, how long has he been this way?"

Smirking Buffy had known Cordelia would truly appreciate the humor of the situation. "A year."

"Oh that's priceless. Serves the Billy Idol wannabe right, I mean do you know how much damage he caused the last time he was in LA. He stuck Angel with red-hot pokers."

"WHAT!" Buffy screamed turning to Angel. "Why didn't you tell me this I would have staked his ass a lot sooner."

"He was after that ring you sent Angel last year." Cordy supplied since Angel still appeared unable to speak.

"Whatever happened to that thing anyway, I mean why don't you wear it, it would save you a trip in the trunk." Buffy mentioned looking confused.

"Oh please, Mister I've got to Suffer over there destroyed the damn thing so he wouldn't be tempted." Cordy groused.

"He What! Of all the stupid masochistic idiotic things to do." Buffy muttered exasperatedly.

"Preaching to the choir here." Cordy commiserated. "So tell me more about Spike, this has made my day."

Perking up Buffy remembered a tidbit of information that hadn't been shared, "Well you know he dated Harmony right?" She ginned and waited for the explosion.

"WHAT! Oh my God, please tell me your not kidding." Cordy practically hyperventilated. At Buffy's nod Cordelia started laughing so hard she fell on her side on the floor and couldn't get up.

It was that bit of information that pulled Angel out of his stupor. "Wait a minute Spike dated Harmony, as in ditzy blonde vampire Harmony? One of Cordy's former Cordettes Harmony?"

"Yep." Buffy succinctly replied.

That did it Angel needed to sit down. The problem occurred when he sat down with out a chair behind him and ended up on the floor. This of course sent everyone in the room into more peals of laughter. Dean offered Angel a hand and pulled him up. Muttering an embarrassed, "Thank you." Angel moved to the couch. Leaning over and resting his elbows on his knees Angel rested his head in his hands as his shoulders began to shake with mirth. "Damn Buffy are you trying to make me lose my soul." He finally managed to get out. "I mean first you tell me Spike's impotent, and then you tell me he dated Harmony. I can only take so much happiness you know."

Letting out a chuckle Buffy said, "Angel was that a joke, you're getting better. I'd better go tell Giles Spike has information he'll probably be pissed we let Spike leave without finding out what it was. I don't want to make matters worse. Sam, Cordy back to work, as much fun as this little session has been we need to focus.

Throwing Buffy a sloppy salute Cordy pulled herself upright and faced Sam once again.

Dean and Dawn joined Angel on the couch as they watched Cordy lead Sam into a trance. Cordy's voice floated softly around the room the tone soothing and hypnotic. "Close your eyes Sam, and relax. Take deep breaths and hold them for 3 counts then release them slowly. Concentrate on what you're trying to accomplish. You are a seer, it's a part of you, and it's your destiny. Accept that, embrace it, revel in it, and then call upon it. You're not just the vessel for the higher powers, they chose you for a reason, awaken that part of your mind and harness its power."

"Damn." Dean whispered, "She's good. I feel like having a vision myself."

"I know, what's happened to her." Dawn asked having a difficult time collating the mature seer in front of her with the bitchy drama queen that she used to know.

"She experienced all the pain and emotions of everyone around her." Angel's voice was laced with sadness and pride.

Looking up sharply Dean asked, "What happened?"

"A demon marked her and it caused her to feel everything." Angel's eyes clouded as he remembered Cordelia lying in that hospital bed.

"Poor Cordy." Dawn whispered.

Angel started to speak, only to stop as Buffy re-entered the room. Crossing to the couch as quietly as possible so as to not disturb Cordelia and Sam, Buffy squeezed between Dawn and Dean.

Angel leaned forward and asked, "Everything taken care of?"

"Yeah." Buffy answered with a nod. "He's going to go with John and find out what's going on. After I told him what happened he figured Spike wouldn't be real receptive to anyone else." Buffy admitted.

"Too true." Dean muttered shooting Angel a smirk, which Angel answered.

The continued villivification of Spike was put on hold however when Sam and Cordelia both gasped and their body's tensed.

Dawn jumped up from the couch and was running to Sam's side to try and help ease his pain. Dean who hooked an arm around her waist and pulled her back to the couch stopped her.

"What are you doing?" Dawn hissed struggling furiously.

"What Sammy asked me to do Dawn." Dean whispered back tightening his hold. "Look Dawn you're not going over there all right. Sammy doesn't need anymore guilt in his life and you experiencing his pain hurts him worse then the physical pain he has to endure."

Dawn quieted down and listened to Dean's words. A part of her wanted to rush to Sam's side no matter what Dean said, but Dawn couldn't deny the truth of his words. "I don't want him to go through this alone." She finally whispered her voice laced with tears.

"It's no picnic for me either sweetheart." Dean said as his grip changed from a hold to a hug. "I'd do anything to spare him from this, but like Cordy said, it's his destiny and you and me both have to accept that."

"Destiny sucks." Dawn muttered into Dean's shirt.

"No joke." Came from both Angel and Buffy and caused Dawn to grin wryly at the truth of that statement.

Focusing back on Sam and Cordelia they watched in silence as the two seers battled through the pain that seemed to be taking longer then normal, to gain the knowledge they sought.

BTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBT

Cordy, and Sam faced each other in the battlefield with which Sam was unfortunately getting very familiar.

"Damn, no wonder Dawn didn't want you to have another vision." Cordy voiced taking in the surrounding carnage.

"It keeps changing." Sam said distractedly.

"Focus what's different?" Cordelia slipped into guide mode, urging Sam to find answers.

"Riley's no longer here, and the addition of you and the rest of the LA gang is new, but where's Dawn." Sam looked around starting to get concerned. "The tower was in the last vision but it's different now. There's someone up there." Sam was getting agitated. "Can you tell who it is?" He demanded.

"It's your vision Sam." Cordelia guided "Make the information come to you."

Feeling an overwhelming sense of urgency Sam focused all his concentration on the top of the tower. It was like going into warp speed in Star Wars suddenly the position changed and instead of being on the ground they were on the platform at the top of the tower. Letting out a gasp Sam saw Dawn bound and gagged while an old man cut her with a knife. The red-hot fury that washed over Sam seemed to boil and coalesce in the air around them. "THIS MUST NOT COME TO PASS!" Sam's mind shouted.

"SAM FOCUS!" Cordelia shouted trying to get him back under control. "Find out how this could happen, the vision is yours see what's changed, this is the end go back to the beginning."

The rage continued to build within Sam, but he was now focusing it with pinpoint precision. Determination roared within him, however this had come to pass would simply not happen. Once again the world around them began to slide out of focus and they found themselves in an alley in the depths of Sunnydale. In front of them was Spike talking with a man Sam didn't recognize at first. Sam moved closer to hear what Spike was saying, what he heard gave him chills.

"Look, you want to get to the slayer go after the niblet. Buffy would do anything to protect her and so would the rest of them. I'm sick and bloody tired of being their lap dog. It's about time the slayer remembers that I'm evil. You get the girl and I get this blasted chip out of my head. Deal?" Spike ranted the earlier humiliation Buffy had bestowed obviously had sent Spike over the edge. While the blonde vampire may have been fond of Dawn, he was a demon and couldn't allow an insult to pass. When the man Spike was talking to turned around Sam recognized him as the old man with black eyes who'd been on top of the tower.

Once again the world slid and Cordelia and Sam were in front of Dawn's school. Sam began frantically searching for any clue as to what day and time it was. He paused as Cordelia grabbed his arm and pointed to the front of the school. Dawn was exiting with Dave and laughing at something the young man had said. Before they reached the bottom they were attacked. Two minions approached them from behind. The first one pulled out a knife and slit Dave's throat from the back. Dawn let out a horrified scream as Dave's blood sprayed her face, before she could attack the second minion knocked her unconscious, and they loaded her in a van. Cordy and Sam watched in horror as Dawn was driven away and Dave bled out on the steps of the school.

"Damn it." Sam shouted, "What day is it. It's no use to me if I don't know when."

Cordelia spun around looking for anything that would let them have a time frame to prevent this catastrophe. "Look Sam!" She shouted.

Sam raced to her side, his concentration beginning to slip as he was being overwhelmed with information. It was all too much; they had to prevent this future from happening at all costs. He followed Cordelia's line of sight and let out a sigh of relief, as he saw were she was pointing. There at the corner of the school was a sign saying, come support the Sunnydale Pirates at their home game tonight March 15th.

"That's two days from now." Cordy said, "That gives us plenty of time to prevent this from happening. It's time to go back now Sam, we've learned what we needed too." Cordy put her hand on Sam's arm knowing how difficult this vision quest had been on him.

"Yes," Sam said his voice quiet and deadly. "Let's go back, we have plans to make."

Cordelia felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up at the deadly determination she heard in Sam's voice. "Spike you idiot, you've done it now." She thought knowing that Spike had better be on the way out of town. Not that, it would save his life, but it would give him a little more time. If there was one thing she'd learned about the Winchester's it was that boy could they hold a grudge.

Sam felt like a flickering flame in the middle of a tornado. A single thought that burned brightly in the midst of overwhelming information. A mantra that pulsed with the very beat of his heart. It throbbed in his skull, even as other information tried to push it's way in, and nothing could. The initial tidal wave of anger had passed and in it's place was a world of red where he could see nothing but the words "This can not come to pass." Pulsing against the red background. He felt disconnected from everything else. He barely registers Cordelia's words that it was time to go home. When it finally broke through he allowed his focus to shift just enough to pull them back to the reality of the mansion.

Upon opening his eyes Sam was met with the concerned glances of both the AI, and Scooby gang. Searching for Dawn he paid the others no mind till his eyes settled on his precious key. Rising in one fluid motion he crossed to her side and pulled her tightly to him. He ignored the barrage of questions that were being fired in his direction. "Let Cordelia deal with them" he thought. All that mattered was keeping Dawn safe. He felt the anger transfer from his vision to reality, and his power began to demand to be used. The air began to crackle, windows began to shake, and Sam saw Dawn's face in front of him looking frightened and concerned. She seemed to be asking him a question over and over again. Nothing penetrated his new red world. Without warning the doors slammed shut, the shutters flew across the windows and bolted. What was once an open room became a sealed fortress. Nothing was going to happen to Dawn.

BTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBT

Dawn's been scared before. Let's face it, you spend any time at all on a hellmouth and you're going to be scared. But never before had she felt as scared as she was right now. It had been five minutes since Sam and Cordelia had gone into the vision and they still weren't back yet. It had never taken this long before, and Angel had verified that Cordelia had never had a vision last longer then a minute either.

Buffy had quickly gone to get Giles before he and John left for Spike's. Angel rounded up everyone else while Dawn stayed firmly at Sam's side with Dean. He wasn't moving he practically wasn't breathing, and it was scaring the hell out of Dawn. Everyone came streaming into the living room, and the noise level rose dramatically.

Dawn couldn't figure out what was going on, and it was driving her crazy. Then she let out a gasp as she felt a wave on anger flow out of Sam and over the room. Apparently everyone else felt it as well as the room became silent.

"What the hell was that?" Gunn spoke up sounding wigged out.

"I don't know I have no point of reference for this kind of experience." Giles muttered. "Wesley has anything like this ever happened in the past?"

"Never, Cordelia's visions are usually over in a minute." Wesley said sounding both perplexed and concerned.

"Sam's as well." Dean spoke his eyes never leaving his brother's still form.

Suddenly and without warning Sam's eyes opened and everyone jumped back except for Dawn and Dean who rushed forward to find out what had happened.

"Sam, thank God you're okay." Dawn cried only to be rendered silent as Sam looked at her. There was something shining out of his eyes that scared Dawn to her core.

When Sam rose and grabbed her and pulled her close Dawn had no idea what was going on.

Wesley had rushed to Cordelia's side and was checking her over, as she seemed to be more responsive then Sam, "Cordelia are you okay? Can you tell us what happened?"

Cordelia was unable to answer as power began to roll off Sam until the air in the room was crackling. The windows and doors slammed shut startling everyone.

"Damn," Cordelia said as Angel and Wesley helped her up. "No one try to leave this room, trust me when I say you really don't want to get in Sam's way right now."

"What the hell happened to him?" Dean roared at Cordelia as his brother continued to refuse to speak and simply remained motionless with a tight grip on Dawn.

"It worked is what happened. I thought I had a gift; well Sam makes me look like a magic eight ball. Not only was he able to call up a vision he was able to call up multiple visions and to trace them back to the act that was the catalyst for the chain of events." Cordelia sounded tired and awed.

"What happened to Dawn that made him go like this, and can you fix it?" Buffy asked her own concern for her sister keeping her in a state of panic.

"Could someone please get me a glass of water and my meds, and then I promise to tell you everything. Don't worry about Sam right now he's okay, he's just very very upset by what he saw." Looking around quickly Cordy let out a sigh of relief when she saw that John and Giles were still in the room. "Oh thank God you haven't left yet. Thank you Wes." Cordy accepted the water and pills gratefully.

"Take all the time you need, Cordy." Angel reassured. "I think it's safe to say we're not going anywhere."

Chuckling Cordelia agreed with Angel's assessment. "Look bottom line, we were, are, oh hell I don't know. Spike sells out Dawn to the demon, she's kidnapped and sliced and diced on the top of a tower at the last battle." It might have been blunt, but Cordy didn't have the inclination to try and soften the blow right now.

The room fell into total silence. "What?" Came from Dawn who looked like her best friend had just betrayed her. "Why?"

"Damn Dawnie I'm sorry, but after his humiliation here tonight Spike meets with some weird guy in an alley and sells you out." Cordy said apologetically.

"I'll kill him." Buffy's voice was low and without emotion as she contemplated how she was going to torture Spike.

"NO!"

Everyone in the room jumped as Sam finally spoke, though he didn't release Dawn from his grasp.

"Sam!" Came from all directions.

"What do you mean No?" Buffy roared back her own fear and anger making her somewhat irrational.

"We're not simply going to change one outcome, and leave room for it to happen anyway. We're going to finish this once and for all. Grab what ever weapons you can find. We're going to follow Spike and when he meets his connection we're going to kill them both. I don't know who this guy was, but he is important to Glory and that's all I need to know." Sam's voice had not wavered as he gave the order to arms, nor had he let go of Dawn.

"Sound's like a plan to me." Dean's own voice was laced with steel.

"Works for me." Buffy echoed, grabbing an axe from the arsenal.

"Angel do you have any connection to Spike we can use to track him?" Cordelia asked as she selected a cross bow from the pile of weapons.

"Spike and I never formed a real bond due to the fact that we hated each other." Angel admitted reluctantly wishing he could be more help. His own guilt eating at him that he had been the one to inadvertently create Spike.

"All right Sam's plan seems to be the only one we've got, so let's gear up people. Might I suggest that Giles and I approach Spikes crypt alone in case he's still inside. We can use the fact that we were planning on going to get the information he had to share. We don't want to spook him into running away." John spoke to the group looking around for any dissenters as he loaded up a shotgun.

"Excellent shall we then." Giles's own fury was hard pressed to control.

"Uhm Sammy, if we're going to do this you're going to have to let us leave the room." Dean mentions as he tried to open the door only to find that Sam was still holding them closed.

Closing his eyes Sam rubbed a hand over his face before the door swung open and everyone marched into the dark night.

To be continued.

Yes I know I suck. Deal with it. First of all I want to thank my brand new beta, MoonDaughter. I can't thank you enough for all your help. Please go read her amazing Supernatural story here http/z14. very talented. Secondly, all you Spike lovers don't freak out. I love Spike I really do, and you never know what the future could bring. This isn't going to be your typical Spike's a villain ending I promise his character is to complex and interesting. In my defense I will say that I believe what I've written so far has been in character. Spike's a very passionate demon and let's not forgets the episode where he very nearly shot Buffy. I firmly believe that had Buffy not been in such obvious pain, that in a fit of anger Spike was capable of killing her at that moment. I ended this Chapter a little short, because I have a lot of ideas for the climax and ending of this story and I want to make sure I don't rush through any thing.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

They moved silently through the graveyard. Divided into groups of four the air around them was filled with fear and loathing. Their objective was simple; find, follow, and destroy. Anything that got in their way was dispatched with such swiftness that it almost seemed that they hadn't even attacked.

Dawn was glued to Sam's side, and it wasn't entirely by choice. Sam was so focused on keeping Dawn safe that she couldn't even reach him through their connection, and it was starting to freak her out. Dawn's heart was heavy with Spike's betrayal. She knew instinctively that Sam's vision was not wrong, but she couldn't help but feel that there had to be extenuating circumstances. Spike had always been her friend, and his betrayal was causing a storm of turmoil with her emotions.

Sam wasn't doing much better. He was under more control now then he had been at the mansion, but he was still hanging on by a thread. He could feel Dawn's concern and sadness beating against him like waves against the shore, but he could do nothing about that right now. Sam was afraid if he let loose right now he'd destroy everything around him, whether good or evil, and Sam wasn't going to take the world with him when he went. It just wasn't his way.

Buffy and Dean weren't doing much better, but could still claim to be in better shape then Sam and Dawn. Mainly because both of them knew that it was up to them to be the rational ones this go around. It was out of character for the two impulsive people, but this day was just full of changes and surprises so far, so they just went with it.

As they neared Spike's crypt the tension continued to mount. Motioning for the other's to stay back, Giles and John began to approach the crypt from the back. Before they could get within ten feet Spike came storming out and cussing up a storm.

His loud mumbling was difficult to decipher as it was filled with English slang but the intent was clear. "Bloody bint, thinks she can humiliate Spike does she? I'll show all those wankers they're fucking with the wrong vampire." Spike was so upset as he marched out of the cemetery he paid no attention to his surroundings. He was a vampire on a mission. The problem was there were men and women on a mission following close behind.

Giles couldn't help flashing back to a favorite film of his staring Bette Davis called "All about Eve." There was a classic line from the film that was appropriate for their situation. "Hold on boys, it's going to be a bumpy ride." The Grande dame Davis says, and boy was that true about tonight.

As Spike weaved his way through the underbelly of Sunnydales demon district his humiliation pushed him forward even as his heart tried desperately to pull him back. It was too late though and Spike was on a collision course with destiny.

Walking down a back alley Spike approached a door at the far end and began knocking. In a few minutest the door opened and there stood the guy from Sam's vision.

He was a short man who looked to be in his early sixties. He had very little hair left, but he moved with a fluid grace that seemed odd for someone of his apparent age and stature. It wasn't till you got closer that you saw is eyes were black and when he turned around there was a long dragon like tail coming out from beneath his bed jacket.

"Yo, Doc, about time what am I chopped liver." Spike spat his anger palpable in the air around him.

"Ah William, what can I do for you this fine evening." Doc, voice was lilting with only a small hiss at the end.

"You still looking for info for Glory on how to defeat the slayer?" Spike hesitated slightly as if even he couldn't quite believe he was doing this.

"Do you have information that would benefit her most Glorious?" Doc's eyes narrowed and his posture tensed as he glided towards Spike.

"I might." Spike offered beginning to feel very uneasy about the situation he was in. "What's in it for me?" He taunted reverting back to old habits.

"The gift of serving her most highly and exalted Glorificus." Doc his reverently, his eyes half closed as he hummed with pleasure.

"Yeah well, I'm going to need a bit more then that." Spike spoke up looking at Doc warily obviously repulsed by his devotion to that crazy hell-goddess.

"What is it that you seek William?" Doc closed in on the suddenly nervous vampire. He would get the information out of William. Of that he had no doubt, but if the he could appease the silly vampire, well he was in a generous mood.

Sifting from foot to foot, Spike couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this uncomfortable. He was used to being the who did the scaring, not the one being scared. "I want this bloody chip out of my head. I'm sick of being treated like a fucking pet. The slayer wants to see me as an animal that's fine, I'll show her an animal." Spike growled out his anger once again bubbling too the surface.

Doc hummed quietly and contemplated Spike's request for a moment before answering. "I see no reason that we can not satisfy your request William. Now what information do you have to benefit her Most High?"

"You want to stop the slayer go after the niblet. I don't know why, but the slayer protects her like she's the key to the whole damn shebang." Spike muttered having no idea of the chain of events that he is now initiating.

The Doc stilled not moving a muscle for a moment before tilting his head and in a soft voice tinged with joy and insane glee said, "The key you say? Hmm very interesting William. Yes I do believe for that information you will be rewarded." As he finished the Doc began to glide back into his store.

"Hey what about me?" Spike shouted at the Doc's back.

"Don't worry William you'll get what's coming to you." The Doc replied softly.

"Dude you ain't whistling Dixie." Came Sam's voice from the opening of the alley. Before the Doc could retreat to the safely of his building the door slammed shut and he and Spike were lifted in the air and pinned to the alley wall.

Spike's eyes locked with the tiny girl glued to Sam's side and felt a pang of remorse at the look of betrayal on her face. "Sorry niblet." He whispered before a piece of wood from a nearby crate pulled loose and imbedded itself in his heart ending his existence.

Dawn felt tears flowing down her face at Spike last apology "You're forgive Spike." She whispered back as Sam mentally sent the piece of wood thru Spikes heart.

Sam felt Dawn's grief over the death of Spike, but like everything else it was dimmed by the rage that still controlled him. Turning to the Doc, who was looking fascinated by this turn of events Sam said quietly, "Your turn."

"How perfect." The Doc hissed. "The lock and key together again. You will never win you know that correct?"

"Yes we will, because your going to tell me everything you know." Sam answered back crossing to where the Doc hung.

"I will never betray the magnificent Glory." Doc said with an arrogant smile.

"I never said it would be willingly." Sam growled before placing both hands on the Doc's head and closed his eyes.

A second later the Doc began to scream as Sam's fingers began to sink into his skull pulling out the information he wanted. Everyone watched in horror, as Sam's face showed no expression as he mind raped the demon spawn in front of them. It took only a few minutes and when it was over Sam moved his hands away and the Doc fell to the ground in a lump. Not even giving him time to catch his breath Sam focused and the Doc's body exploded into a million pieces.

Turning to face them Sam said, "Let's go, we have plans to make." Before taking Dawn's arm and exiting the alley.

Looking at the carnage Dean said with a certain amount of irony, "So we were basically not needed at all."

"Apparently." Gunn answered reevaluating his opinion of the younger Winchester as the least dangerous.

"Well I guess we should follow." Buffy said with a look of what the hell just happened. "He's not going to stay like this is he?" She asked Dean.

"I sure as hell hope not." Dean answered getting very concerned about his little brother's mental well-being.

He wasn't the only one Dawn was through being scared and was moving quickly towards pissed off. It was one thing to kill the Doc, and she even understood the need to kill Spike, but she was getting sick and tired of being ignored. "When we get back to the mansion you're going to talk to me you know that right?" She practically growled at Sam.

Feeling calmer though still in a state of high alert Sam answered, "Yes, I know."

"Good." Dawn stated before falling into silence still working through her grief over Spike's betrayal.

As the large group finally gathered back in the mansion living room Sam sat on the sofa with Dawn at his side and laid his head in his hands.

Everyone stared at each other, not knowing where to start with what had happened this evening. "Sam." Dawn said at last placing a hand on Sam's arm. "You need to tell us what happened tonight. We need to know that you're okay." Dawn could tell Sam had calmed down some as she was finally able to get a read on him for the first time that night. Of course the waves of anger, guilt, disgust and self-recrimination weren't easing her mind any.

Lifting his head and looking Dawn in the eye Sam's voice choked with tears as he whispered in anguish, "I don't know what happened Dawn. I didn't even know I could do what I did. I had the vision of you dying and everything faded away." Burying his head back in his hands Sam's shoulders shook with sobs as the realizations of his actions that evening came crashing upon him.

"Stop." Angel commanded crossing the room and forcing Sam's chin up to look him in the face. "Sam I know right now you feel out of control, I know you're appalled at your own actions, and confused as to how you could do what you did. But I'm telling you here and now you did nothing wrong. We're getting ready to face off in a all out war, and tonight you might have single handedly turned the tide in our favor. I'm sorry it fell on your shoulders, but I can't allow you to continue to blame yourself for actions that have saved lives." Angel watched as acceptance crept into Sam's face and felt his heart lift that he could be of assistance to this young man.

"Angel's right, Samuel." John spoke up regarding Angel with a look of gratitude. "You did what had to be done, what anyone of us would have done if we'd been in your position. It's time to move past this and tell us what happened, and then you need to get some rest."

Sam nodded gratefully to his dad and Angel and sat back down and took Dawn's hand. Taking a deep breath he began to tell everyone what happened to him this evening. Though Cordelia had filled everyone in on the particulars of the vision Sam explained how it had affected him, which led to his earlier out of character behavior. When he got to his actions against the creature called Doc, he paused and tried to gather his thoughts. "I still don't know how I did what I did, or if I could do it again, but it did work. I was able to take the information I sought directly from his mind."

"What did you get?" Giles asked as he leaned forward.

"Plans within plans." Sam said solemnly. "This is bigger then we thought guys."

"It usually is." Buffy answered.

"The attack is going to take place in 3 days." Sam said without preamble.

"They've moved up the timetable." Wesley said looking shocked.

"Yes, apparently when the Riley plant failed, they decided the safest course of would be to kill us all as quickly as possible to eliminate any possibility of defeat." Sam finished feeling like he'd run the Boston marathon twice.

"What about Dawn? Did we change that future?" Buffy asked her voice laced with concern.

"Dawn's attack was a product of Spike's betrayal eliminating Doc should have made that a null point." Sam voice came out mumbled as his head was still resting in his hands.

"Sam just a few more questions and then you can get some rest." Giles spoke with concern. "How exactly are they going to attack? What type of ambush should we expect?" Giles voice was soft and soothing trying to make the interrogation as painless as possible.

"They're going to attack at sunrise. They rightful assume it will catch us off guard." Sam smiled at Angel ruefully. "This plan could continue to change, but they're hoping a surprise attack will cause us to reveal the key and then they plan to sacrifice the key on top of the tower and bring about the end of the world."

"They're going to attack us here?" John asked wanting to get all the details now while they were fresh in Sam's memories.

"Yes." Sam closed his eyes and leaned back on the couch.

"Sunrise in three days, we have some planning to do." Giles muttered looking at John.

"One last thing Sam, where is this tower?" John spoke gently.

"I don't know dad? I didn't recognize any landmarks, but it shouldn't be that hard to find, it's a big metal tower in the middle of a field." Sam voice ached and his body felt like it was incased in cement.

"It's okay Sammy. Dawn why don't you get Sam upstairs and we'll get to work down here okay?" Dean spoke up ending the questions.

"Come on Sam, your useless like this it's time to get some sleep." Dawn coaxed.

Watching the two head up the stairs Buffy crossed to Dean's side and said, "What do you say we end this?"

"Sounds like a plan to me." Dean's voice was hard.

"All right people training is over its time to get ready for battle. Everybody grab a few hours of rest and then at sun-up we're back to work. We have a lot to do, and not a lot of time to do it in." John's voice echoed with authority.

"Dad?" Dean started only to be cut off by John. "Dean it' been a hell of a evening. We need to recharge. Grab some alone time with your girl and then let's come back to this fresh in the morning." John ordered pulling out a sleeping bag from the closet.

Shooting a concerned glance at Angel who grinned with wry reassurance, Dean elbowed his dad in the gut as he and Buffy walked past him to the couch.

"Ouch, what the hell Dean." John started only to stop as he saw Angel and then grimaced as he realized how callous he had sounded. "Oops." He muttered softly.

One by one everyone found a spot to rest and slowly drifted off to sleep. They were unaware that once again their dreams were going to get very interesting.

BTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBT

As Sam became aware of his surroundings he couldn't help but let out a "Oh you gotta be fucking kidding me."

"No, no, no." Dean said as he sat up after hearing his brother's exclamation. "Now really isn't the time." He groaned out after seeing they were back in the dreamscape scenario.

"Not to sound ignorant, but for those of us new to the party could you please explain what the hell is going on." Cordelia spoke up looking seriously freaked out.

"We're asleep." Came from Buffy and Dean in unison.

"Fascinating." Came from Giles.

"I thought we learned everything the last go round." Sam asked looking not just a little confused and irritated.

"Scuse me sweeties, Hello! What do you mean we're asleep?" Lorne interrupted looking highly agitated.

"Remember when we told you how we had the shared dream that put all the power in the scythe?" Dawn asked, and then at everyone's head nod she continued. "Well this is where we were."

"So what happens now?" Angel asked scanning the horizon.

"Beats the shit out of me. I thought we were done." Dawn groused.

"Dawn! Watch your language." Buffy snapped, neither girl in the best of moods.

"Well it looks like we're about to find out." Dean pointed out as the wind began to pick up.

Then as before the seemed to be caught in a vortex of wind until at last the man in white was once again before them.

"Greetings." He spoke warmly.

Looking around at everyone's confusion Dean muttered, "Yeah hey, whatever dude could you please tell us what's going on?"

"Dean!" Dawn dropped her head back and looked heavenward for patience.

"What, it's been a long day, I'm tired and cranky, and we're going into battle soon, so excuse me if I don't beat around the bush." Dean shot back his own patience at its breaking point.

Sam looked ready to rip Dean's head off for his tone during that last remark, and Buffy looked ready to kill anybody, just please somebody piss her off, When the gentleman raised his hands in the universal sign for attention and silence.

A calm fell over the group, and it was as if a cool spring was gliding from their heads too their toes easing all their frustrations and exhaustion. It was like getting an hour-long full body massage in 1 minute.

"Okay we're sooo keeping him." Cordy drawled from beside Angel, as she didn't even bother to open her eyes.

"You're going to have to fight me for him." Buffy said with a smile her eyes were still closed as well.

Before the debate could continue the Being spoke, "Welcome back young ones, and new friends. I am here to help with the final preparations before you head into battle."

"Whoa, look out James Earl Jones." Cordy joked as the Being's voice echoed once again like thunder through the desert.

"So what preparations?" Sam asked as he approached the being.

"You used your powers admirably tonight Samuel. Never in previous lives have you come so far so quickly. As the battle approaches take comfort in that knowledge." The beings voice soothed Sam's fears away from his body.

"So how do we defeat them?" John asked always searching for that advantage.

"That is not for me to tell you. I am here to ease fears, and tensions and to ensure that when you awake you will be mentally rested enough to determine the course of your own fate." His voice once again rushed over the group relieving stress that had been there for years. "Now close your eyes and rest faithful few. When you awake the last leg of your journey will commence."

With that, the world went dark.

To be continued.

I know it's short once again, but the battle will be the next chapter, so don't worry the end is near. I want to thank everyone for their continued support of this story. I've had so much fun writing it, and I'm glad everyone seems to be enjoying it. I hope everyone has a great week, and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

As John awoke he couldn't remember the last time he had awoken feeling this good. It was like twenty years had been taken off his life and he was raring to go. Sitting up he stretched and got out of bed without any of his bones giving him protest. Looking at his watch he realized it was 6:30 in the morning, which meant it was time to get up and get cracking. John had an idea of how to turn the tables on Aaquerafet and Glory, and he wanted everyone's input.

Knocking on doors as he went downstairs John shouted out instructions "Everyone in the kitchen in 30 minutes we've got some planning to do before tomorrow."

Hearing movement John headed down to the kitchen and started the two pots of coffee. After the first morning John had gone out and bought a second coffee maker. This many night people co-habiting, all of who have hair trigger tempers and are armed did not lend itself to waiting for coffee.

As everyone bounced down, you could tell Mystic dude had done his work. Everyone looked relaxed and refreshed. Dean was amazed that for the first time since Jess had been killed Sam didn't look like he'd been rode hard and put up wet.

Smirking Dean couldn't help but comment, "Hey, does anyone else need a cigarette or is it just me?" As he motioned to everyone's well rested and satisfied countenance.

"Woo light me up boy, cause I sure do." Gunn get the joke going giving Dean a high five.

"God, kill me now I'm agreeing with Gunn, but seriously can we keep him, because he's better then a phantom roommate." Cordy stretched joyously.

"All right people we all know we feel good, now let's focus on what needs to be done, and I have an idea." John said leaning forward and grinning.

"Oh shit Sammy you seeing this?" Dean motioned to their father.

"Yeah, that grin is never a good thing. Uh dad you know we can't nuke the whole city of Sunnydale right?"

"Oh you boys are hysterical. I'm dying over here. I'll have you know that my plan is reasonable, and rational." John finished dryly.

"Reasonable and rational really?" Dean murmured then turned to his brother and said with wide eyes and a serious voice, "Quick grab the holy water and crosses Dad's possessed."

"Don't panic, don't panic, keep him occupied I'll be back in a second." Sam stood and looked to run out of the room.

"Oh sit down both of you." John shouted with wry exasperation. As the rest of the room was dissolved into hysterics.

"Sam look at you all goofy and kidding. I never thought I'd see the day." Buffy said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"What can I say I'm recharged." Sam smiled that big open grin that made all the girls in the room melt.

"Poor John." Cordelia patted his back in a fake condescending way. "It couldn't have been easy raising these two rascals."

"Please I haven't gotten a security deposit back since they were eight. Of course it's my own damn fault for teaching them how to throw each other threw walls, I just didn't expect them to get so good so fast."

"Oh god stop, I can't breath." Dawn gasped as she pictured Sam and Dean tumbling threw walls.

"Worst part was half the damn time I would end up getting interviewed by children's services because of all the bruises they were sporting." John admitted thinking back to the tap dancing he'd had to do to keep the boys in his care.

"Yeah that one lady was ready to cart dad off to jail, until Sam and I came rolling down the stairs in a WWF style fight. I thought the poor woman's head was going to explode her face got so red." Dean remembered fondly one of their close escapes as children.

"Damn near gave me a heart attack, especially when Sam got the bat." John reminisced.

"Hey he called me short and fat, there had to be payback." Sam defended.

"As long as the two of you don't start up one of your prank wars again I don't care. God I used to be afraid to go into the damn room." John shuddered as he remembered the boy's antics.

Both Sam and Dean were grinning hysterically and looked at each other and said in perfect unison, "HELL HOUSE!" before dissolving into laughter.

"I don't even want to know." John muttered. "Okay come on boys get off the floor we do have a battle to plan."

"Sorry, sorry." Both boys said as they and everyone else tried to pull themselves together after the early morning hysterics.

"So John you mentioned a plan, what did you have in mind?" Angel asked after everyone got comfortable.

"Right, we know the demon and Glory are planning to attack in two days at sunrise, well I say we take the initative and attack the night before at sundown. They'll never be expecting it, and most likely we can catch them off guard." John looked around to see if anyone had any severe objections

"I've got no issue with the idea, only how we're going to know where to attack." Wesley brought up the one flaw in John's plan.

"We need to find this tower Sam keeps seeing in his vision. We find that we find Glory and Aaquerafet." John said matter of fact.

"Yes, I agree, but how are we going to find the tower." Buffy said looking around the room for any ideas.

"Don't worry I've got that covered." John stated with a cat that ate the canary grin.

Dean cut his eyes to Sam and said, "Did you just feel like someone just walked over your grave."

Never taking his eyes off of their dad Sam answered in a confused and suspicious voice. "Yeah, I don't trust that look as far as Joyce could throw you. Daaaad." He drawled, "What in the hell are you up to. How are you so sure you can find the tower."

"Oh boys, ye of little faith. Have I ever not come through in the end? Trust me." John grinned wickedly.

"Holy Mary Mother of God."

"No, no, no, no, not a good thing."

Echoed through the room from both Sam and Dean.

Rolling his eyes John continued, "Now I say we get back to work. Wes, I'm going to need as much holy water grenades as you can get done between now and tomorrow. Angel I'm assuming the weapons are all in order if so I'd like for you to get with Willow and Tara on that fire protection spell. I don't want to have to worry about accidentally setting you on fire. Also if anyone has any allies they think will join us in this fight, please call them now. The more help the better." John was getting ready to continue until Anya jumped up and said.

"Oh wait at the shop. I'll be right back." Before running out of the mansion and to the car.

Looking at Xander pointedly John asked, "Uhm Xander?"

"No clue, but go with it, I'm sure it will be good." He reassured.

"Sam, Dean, Buffy and Dawn we're going over tactics. You all are working great together, but we need to make sure it's safe for us to fight beside you." John picked up nothing was going to stop him from making sure they won this battle. Not after what Aaquerafet had done to his family.

"Where do you need me?" Cordy asked looking relaxed and ready for a fight.

"With Wesley and the rest taking care of the holy water grenades." John started only to have Dean interrupt him this time.

"Oh damn I can't believe I didn't think up this sooner. Be back in a bit, don't worry about tactics Dad I'll keep an ear open through Buffy." Dean tossed over his shoulder as he ran out the door to the Impala.

With his mouth hanging open and his eyebrows in his hairline John looked between Buffy and Sam for an explanation.

Shrugging their shoulders both said, "No clue."

"Anyone else need to be suddenly inspired and run off?" John asked the rest of the room exasperatedly.

"Oh, wait." Dawn said as she jumped up before continuing with, "Just kidding I just want some more coffee." She pecked John on the cheek as she walked past him to the coffee pot.

Rolling his eyes and shooting Dawn a glare John said, "I swear you and Sam are perfect for each other. To smart for your own good."

Buffy just laughed and said, "You have no idea. I do want to go see mom this morning make sure she's safe, and hopefully talk her into leaving town for a few days." Buffy finished.

"Do you think she will?" Dawn asked. She hadn't even considered saying goodbye to her mother, but then Buffy did have more practice.

"Of course." John assured sick that he hadn't thought of that. Joyce had been staying clear of the mansion and he'd forgotten she was there.

"No big, Dawn and I can go now, and hopefully get back by the time Dean is done with his little errand."

"Anybody have any other suggestions or ideas?" John queried the group. At the round of headshakes he clapped his hands and said, "Well then let's get to work people."

BTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBT

Anya raced into the Magic Box on a mission. Seeing the Troll Hammer in the display case she smirked. That would help, but the big help was in the basement. She only hoped she could get it up and running again.

Dean sped through the streets of Sunnydale with purpose. It took him two wrong turns before he found what he was looking for, but the smile on his face when he did was blinding. Pulling out one of his many ideas Dean jumped out of the car and headed inside.

Buffy and Dawn pulled up to their house with apprehension. Neither wanted to say goodbye to their mother, but both girls knew it was a possibility that they wouldn't survive the upcoming battle. Taking a deep breath and sharing a smile, the two girls got out of the car and headed inside.

Back at the mansion Willow, Tara, and Angel were in the living room trying to protect Angel from sunlight.

"Ow, damn, didn't work." Angel stated needlessly since both girls could see that, that spell didn't work due to Angel's hand catching on fire.

"Blood." Tara offered timidly holding up a cup hoping it would ease his pain.

"Thanks." Angel said taking a sip. "So try the next one."

"Are you sure?" Willow asked feeling bad.

"Go on, it's no big, we don't have a lot of time, and burns heal quickly." Angel reassured with a smile.

With that being said the two girls began chanting and the next spell was cast.

John picked up the phone with a grin of anticipation as he dialed the familiar number. After one ring it picked up and a voice said, "John Winchester you are lucky I'm in another state. I would tan your white hide, for tooting my abilities like that. You better be glad someone up there seems to like you, cause otherwise you'd be up a creek with out a paddle."

"Tell me something I don't know Missouri, so what's the verdict." John answered with a chuckle.

"I tell you John if the world wasn't at stake I wouldn't tell you, you arrogant jackass." Missouri huffed before giving John the information he so desperately needed.

Giles was making a call as well, but his call didn't use a traditional phone. Sitting in a circle surrounded by herbs and candles Giles muttered, "I can't believe I'm bloody doing this." Before he began chanting.

As Buffy and Dawn approached the house Buffy began to feel antsy, her spider sense began tingling. Putting a hand up she motioned for Dawn to be careful as they approached the front door of their home. While they hadn't been home in a few days, but Dawn and Buffy had been in constant communication with Joyce via the telephone. The closer they got to the house the worse Buffy began feeling, finally able to control her fear no longer Buffy began running towards the house as the mantra, "no, no, oh please god no." Ran through her head.

The slayer easily ripped the door off its hinges and threw it behind her in her haste to get inside. But once she was in, she stopped short and let out a gasp of pain. Dawn's sob from behind her brought her back to reality as both girls looked around their home.

The living room was destroyed. Bookcases were overthrown, tables were knocked aside, and lamps lay shattered on the floor. "Go wait in the car Dawn." Buffy's voice was flat and without emotion as she gave Dawn the order.

"No " Dawn answered she wasn't going to let Buffy do this alone.

Unable to argue at the moment Buffy sent a plea to Dean before walking up the stairs with Dawn in her wake.

Dawn could feel Sam's fear and anger as he begged her to wait for him to get there before going upstairs, but like Buffy Dawn ignored him and followed her sister.

As the two girls reached the top of the stairs Buffy paused her knees began to tremble and she begged to not find what she knew she would. Slowly and with a breaking heart Buffy pushed open the door to her mother's bedroom.

As the darkness overcame her she realized the screaming she heard was her own, but the sobs were Dawn's.

BTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBT

As Dean walked out of the building he was feeling pretty good about himself. "Mission accomplished." He thought whistling to himself for a job well done. The boys inside would make the delivery that evening after sundown, and it was defiantly going to help them in their fight. While most of the townspeople were in denial, they weren't stupid, so odd request were the norm, and they did try to help. If not for any other reason, then their continued survival.

When he heard Buffy's cry for help, he damn near ran off the road before righting the Impala, and rushing to Buffy's house. Mentally he begged her to wait for him and Sam to get there, but like Sam he could feel Buffy ignoring his request.

When Buffy opened the bedroom door what she saw slammed into Dean like a freight train. Unable to continue to drive in that state Dean had to pull over before he caused an incident. Through the agony Buffy was experiencing Dean did the only thing he could think of. Looking back later he would still wonder how he knew to do what he did, much less how he did it. Dean took control of Buffy's mind and shut it down. He sent her into a deep sleep very similar to a coma. Once he knew she was out he could feel Sam wrapping Dawn up so tight mentally he knew she would be okay. Dean started up the car again and raced to be at Buffy's side.

As Dean pulled up he saw a car squealing around the corner and recognized his baby brother at the wheel. Neither brother spoke as they ran into the house and up the stairs.

Because of Sam's freakishly long legs he beat Dean upstairs, and was picking Dawn up and murmuring words of love and reassurance by the time Dean got to his slayer. As Dean lifted Buffy up his eyes couldn't help but take in the scene in Joyce's' bedroom one more time. Closing his eyes quickly he turned away and vowed that there would be payback.

Joyce's bedroom was the only room in the house not disturbed. In fact every thing was in pristine condition. Including the woman lying on the bed looking like she was taking a nap. Joyce appeared to have no physical marks of trauma on her body, but the words written in blood above the bed left no doubt as to what had killed her.

"A Mother for a Son." Written in blood and seared into the memories of all four people.

Dean felt bile rising up in his throat as he closed the door and carried Buffy down stairs.

Sam was still holding Dawn tightly, but using his abilities to fix up the living room and sat with Dawn cradled in his arms on the sofa.

Dean sat in the armchair Sam righted and his eyes met his baby brother's seeing the answering anguish and rage in his eyes Dean knew was reflected in his own, he gave his brother a nod before focusing his attention back on Buffy.

Glory and Aaquerafet had fired the first shot, but Dean would be damned if they won the war.

To be continued.

I know I'm awful. Really I do know that. This was an unexpected chapter, and I also know it's shorter then usual. My only defense is that my muse took over. I'd been feeling uninspired with the last couple of chapters, so when I sat down yesterday and started writing I was surprised at how easily it was flowing. Then this morning the rest just came out. I'm hoping it continues, and will be starting on Chapter 24 right now. I know I could have continued on, but I want the aftermath to be it's own Chapter. I will try to get it done quickly I promise. Please continue to review, they really make my day, and offer inspiration. Have a great weekend.

B


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Buffy was in a field surrounded by flowers when Dean got there. She looked so sad; Dean could almost not bear to look at her.

Still looking off in the distance her question whispered in the air around them, "My mother's dead isn't she?"

"Yes," Dean answered simply knowing the grief she was feeling.

"I have to go back don't I?" Was Buffy's heartbreaking second question.

"Yes." Dean once again answered.

"I don't want too." Buffy's voice sounded so small and childlike.

"I know." Dean said remembering the pain of missing his mother.

"We're going to end this aren't we?" Buffy asked as she finally turned to face Dean.

"Yes, yes we are." Dean answered with conviction.

"Help me." Buffy implored reaching out to Dean.

"Always." Dean whispered into her hair as he pulled her close.

Dean slowly gave Buffy control over her mind back and then guided them both back to consciousness.

BTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSBTV

The scene greeting Buffy as she awoke made her want to close her eyes and block out the world once more. They were back at the mansion, and Dawn was still sobbing into Sam's chest. Feeling Dean's arms tighten around her in comfort was the only reason Buffy didn't break right then. Taking a deep breath she rose and crossed to Dawn's side. "Dawnie," She stuttered unsure of what to say.

Dawn raised her head her eyes blood shot but upon seeing her sister up again Dawn threw herself at Buffy and held on for all she was worth.

"Oh Dawnie, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." Buffy kept repeating the weight of her mother's death resting on her shoulders.

"Not your fault, it's not, and we're going to make them pay." Dawn sobbed into Buffy's shoulder unwilling to allow Buffy to bear this burden.

Pulling back slowly, Buffy asked Dean, "What time is it?"

"3:30." Dean answered checking his watch.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, but keeping one arm around her sister Buffy drew all her inner strength together and said, "That doesn't leave us much time what progress have we made?"

"Buffy," Giles spoke gently.

"No, Giles, just no. There will be time to grieve for mom later, right now we have a chance to end this once and for all, and I'm not going to miss our shot. If it makes you feel better I promise to break down after." Buffy shot her watcher a watery smile.

"I'll bring the ice cream." Giles smiled back.

Letting out a short sob, Buffy said, "Okay so what's the what?"

"Anya came up with a great idea, to use the Buffybot as a distraction. Willow's working on getting it up and running. Angel's protected against fire, and I have no idea what Dean's up to, but I'm assuming it's a good idea." John finished realizing that in the chaos of Joyce's death he hadn't found out what Dean's idea had been.

"Oh yeah, it's a fire truck. The nice guys at the 496th precinct were kind enough to lend us one." Dean said almost forgetting his own idea as well. "They're delivering it around five tonight." At everyone's confused expressions he clarified. "It's got it's own tank that we can fill with holy water…" He trailed off as the group made the connection.

Grinning widely, John said, "Nice idea Dean, very nice."

"Brilliant." Angel said grinning before turning to Willow and Tara and asking, "Think you can modify the spell to protect against Holy Water?"

"We'll get right on it." Tara replied.

"If someone hadn't thrown away a certain ring he wouldn't need to worry about it." Cordy chided in her own way.

Shooting a glare at his seer Angel simply decided not to answer the very correct observation.

At Giles's indication everyone slowly left the room to resume their tasks, each person offering Buffy and Dawn a touch or a look offering support and condolences.

Eventually that left only Sam, Dawn, Dean and Buffy alone together, to focus on gathering their strength for the upcoming battle.

Without speaking the foursome sat in a circle with the scythe in the middle. And delved deep with in their minds. It now only took a few seconds before they were once again in the familiar white room. Still without speaking they went deeper and deeper into their combined core. Approaching the pinnacle of their power contained within the scythe, the four still did not speak.

They circled the whirlwind of power and then Dawn and Buffy closed their eyes and let all of their grief flow out of their bodies and into the torrent of power they shared. The grief came out in stream of navy blue that caused the air to weep and the power to darken. It flowed through them all as they shouldered the pain and tempered it into steel.

Aaquerafet and Glory thought they would defeat their foes through pain, but pain shared is pain split and it would not destroy the slayer or her sister. But it would make them stronger, more focused and determined to win the upcoming battle.

As the pain from Buffy and Dawn was pulled into their power the girls opened their eyes, and with out speaking the boys knew it was their turn. Closing their eyes they let out the pain that they had carried around for so long. Their mother, Jess, their childhood, it all flowed out of them and once again got tempered into a steel that would slice through their enemies leaving nothing in the wake.

In the real world the scythe began to glow and rise to eye level of the foursome that is if their eyes had been open to witness the behavior. As it was the scythe was alone with it's changes pulling them in and becoming stronger with each burst of emotion.

BTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSN

Elsewhere in the mansion the others were suddenly overcome with a calming sense of peace that soothed the loss of Joyce in their souls. The pain became softer, and more manageable their focus heightened, and their sprits revived.

Watching without being seen the Being that had no name smiled as the healing process began. This would not defeat them he knew, and if he could offer comfort well then that was what he was there for.

BTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBT

The next morning life in the mansion was chaos. Sam had gotten the bright idea to leave the mansion booby trapped just in case the enemy decided to attack earlier. Sam and Dean had given John a hard time about getting the location of the tower from Missouri, and promised to never let him live it down. Wesley had paid a visit to City hall and gotten the land map of the area to better formulate a plan of attack.

The holy water hand grenades, as well as the Holy Fire, as Dean had started referring to the fire truck, were loaded and ready to go. A nervous energy hung in the air as all plans were checked and rechecked as they prepared to head into battle.

Needless to say it was a nerve-racking day.

Walking into the kitchen Gunn found Fred nervously pacing as she muttered to herself out loud as she calculated the odds of the battle plans that the group had devised. Grabbing her by the shoulders and stopping her mid pace Gunn spoke softly, "Hey girl, you need to calm down. No second guessing yourself it will only lead to mistakes." He cupped her beautiful face gently.

"I know I just can't help it Charles." Fred admitted ruefully. "I mean what if there's a better idea, and we just haven't thought of it. I'm not used to the world being on the line, it's a lot different then saving individual people."

"Tell me about it, and from what I've heard this is like the 7th apocalypse they've gone up against. I never thought I'd see the day when I thought L.A. was slow." Gunn admitted as he pulled Fred close and began to rub her back.

Grasping him tightly Fred murmured, "I love you Charles Gunn, no matter what happens."

"I love you too Winifred, with my whole heart." Gunn said back as the too contemplated the near future.

Xander and Anya were at the Magic Box, packing up any last minute supplies they could think of while Xander kept grinning like a loon.

Finally Anya could stand it no longer and blurted out, "What's the matter with you, we're facing imminent death and you look cheerful." The ex-vengeance demon looked confused, and if there was one thing she hated it was being confused.

"Sorry, sweetheart, I'm just proud of you that's all. I mean between the troll hammer, and the Buffybot you really came through for everyone." Xander said looking at his girlfriend fondly.

"Oh, well that's all right then. Praise is always appreciated, would you like to have sex?" Anya asked back in her own different way.

"Actually there's something else I would like to do An." Xander said suddenly as he took Anya's hands and dropped down to one knee. "Anya, will you marry me?"

The slap that followed nearly took his head off, and shocked Xander too his core, "Is that a no?" He said as he tried to get feeling back into his face.

"You think we're going to die!" Anya shouted furiously.

"What? Honey I don't know what you're talking about, I want to get married." Xander said looking very confused.

"The only reason you would ask me that is if you think we're not going to make it through the upcoming battle." Anya sobbed.

"Honey, that's not it at all. I just really really want to marry you." Xander said smiling gently and pulling Anya into his arms.

"Really?" Anya's voice was filled with disbelief.

"Really." Xander grinned.

"Oh Xander yes! Yes I'll marry you." Anya shouted as she kissed Xander so hard the two fell over into a heap on the floor.

BTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBT

John and Rupert were once again hanging out in the kitchen sipping some very nice, very old single malt scotch.

"I normally don't imbue this early." Giles mentioned wryly, "But in the face of an apocalypse I believe all bet's are off."

"That's my philosophy." John grinned widely.

"Ah there it is, I knew they got it from you." Giles said as he grinned back at his new friend.

Shooting Rupert a What the Hell look John asked, "Rupert what the hell."

A trait of thinking and then saying that strongly reminded Giles of Cordelia. "Your smile it's the same as both the boys. In fact in sometimes seems to be their only common trait. I made the assumption that it came from you, but you don't smile very much old man."

Acknowledging Rupert's words with a nod John said, "No I guess I don't."

"You did an amazing job on them you know?" Giles spoke after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"Thank you, I wish I could take the credit, but they raised themselves most of the time." John remembered wistfully.

"I doubt that." Giles disagreed. "There's too much of you in them both for that to be the case no matter how you feel."

"So you say." John accepted before the two men fell back into silence sipping their scotch and contemplating the evening's event.

BTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBT

Angel and Cordelia sat in the courtyard so Angel could enjoy the effects of Willow and Tara's spell.

"How does it feel?" Cordy asked as the blissful look on Angel's face.

Closing his eyes Angel replied, "It's indescribable. You can't comprehend what it's like to live without sunlight, until it's no longer an option."

"You're not going to keep this spell either are you?" Cordy asked studying the vampire intently.

"No, no I'm not." Angel admitted.

"God you're an idiot." Cordy huffed exasperatedly and sat back and tilted her head towards the sun.

"Yeah okay." Angel replied back copying her position.

BTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBT

An hour before sunset everyone gathered in front of the mansion before heading off to get into his or her respective positions. It was a somber group, as they all knew the odds weren't good that everyone would make it through this battle. Shaking hands and exchanging hugs they separated into the assigned groups.

Cordelia, Fred, Xander, Anya & Wesley were on fire brigade. They were taking the fire trucks packed with holy water with orders to spray anything that moved at the left flank. With the addition of Olaf's troll hammer they were a force with which to be reckoned.

Gunn, Giles, John, & Angel were covering the right flank with the holy water hand grenades and a couple of flamethrowers.

Willow and Tara were going to be positioned in the center well behind the deadly foursome to provide magical support. A wide variety of spells had been practiced to perfection to decimate whatever Glory and Aaquerafet could throw their way.

Buffy, Dean, Sam & Dawn were of course the core, and the only weapon they had was the scythe. Their faces were grim, and their thoughts focused. Tonight one way or another this war was coming to an end.

Sam and Dawn had established a mental link between everyone that would hold throughout the up coming fight, and everyone whispered silent good byes as they drove away from the mansion for possibly the last time.

BTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBTVSSNBT

Buffy could see the lights of multiple fires coming from the other side of the field. It offered an eir illumination of the tower from Sam's vision. The whole scene made Buffy's skin crawl with the effects of being this close to that much evil. Hearing both flanks check in and getting the okay from Willow and Tara, the foursome began to make their way closer under the cover of the now dark sky.

With a single incantation Willow called up cloud cover that hid the light from the bright full moon, and only the gleam of the scythe could be seen in the dark.

Buffy gave Dean, Sam and Dawn access to her eyesight which was equivalent to that of a vampires, so they made their way easily through the dark.

"This is it." Buffy thought as Dean sent the okay to Willow and Tara, and a blast of magic came through them. The spell was initiated with the two witches in the back, but it was funneled through the power of the foursome picking up speed and intensity till it washed over the camp with decimating fury.

As the camp jumped in outrage both flanks began to attack. Between the barrage of magic from the center, holy water from the left and fire from the right there were very few minions for the foursome to cut through to get to their goal.

Glory's shrieks of outrage could be heard for miles, and it lit up her location like a neon light in darkness. Aaquerafet was shouting as well, but his voice boomed out instructions to the minions as his powers blocked as many spells and water and fire as he could. There were too many for him to block completely and when he saw the foursome approaching he quickly refocused on them sending all his power barreling their way.

Splitting off into two pairs the brothers faced Aaquerafet, while the sisters zeroed in on Glory with a manic determination.

As they separated the scythe hung suspended in the air between them spinning and destroying any minions that came to close. It was a blur of wood, silver and power, and it was a site to behold.

At the sight of the scythe Aaquerafet paled and contemplated retreat till he realized there was no place for him to run. Grinning widely he shouted to the brothers, "Let's go to hell together then." Before sending a huge blast of power in their direction.

It hit the shield Sam had in place with a gong that reverberated though the air, knocking both boys back a step. Recovering quickly both guys continued to advance upon their adversary with long awaited glee.

Glory could care less about the scythe she wanted her damn key. Screaming in outrage she marched towards the slayer determined to rip her to pieces. Glory was shocked with the ball of green energy came flying towards her knocking her off her feet and making her skid at for at least ten feet.

Now looking confused and uncertain the ditzy hell goddess arose wondering how that could be possible. She was a goddess, no mere slayer could defeat her, she would bleed her key until she go what she wanted, I mean after all she always got what she wanted.

Picking up the nearest boulder size rock she threw it with all her strength at the approaching sister duo, watching with no small amount of incredulity as it was destroyed mid flight by another ball of energy. Glory was just beginning to realize that this fight might not go her way after all.

Aaquerafet was reaching the same conclusion as he was once again slammed down into the ground. "It was highly humiliating," he thought, "getting beaten this badly."

Sam's rage was pouring out of him like molten lava from a volcano, and like the lava it was destroying everything in its path. The bother's moved in tandem hitting Aaquerafet from both sides. Sam could feel Aaquerafet's power weakening. There was no way the demon could stand against the continued assault for much longer. With that thought firmly in mind Sam and Dean pressed forward again battering their combined power against the weakening shields of their enemy.

Flying through the air for what had to be the fifth time Glory was beyond upset. She was making no head way on destroying the slayer, but was rather getting beaten quite badly. As the assault continued she could feel her strength waning and her weaker half preparing to take over. Knowing should that happen she would be destroyed Glory's fury propelled her on her feet for one last attack against her adversary. It was futile as both the Slayer and the Key were ready and Buffy's blow combined with another blast form Dawn, and Glory felt her hold on this world loosening until it slipped quickly through her grasp and she was no more.

Dawn and Buffy approached the now still form of Glory that was now wearing the face of Ben who was quickly fading as well.

Coughing up blood as he looked into the eyes of the two girls standing over him, he whispered a quiet, "Thank you." Before his eyes dulled and his mortal heart stopped beating.

Aaquerafet witnessed his ally's fall, and knew his own would not be far behind. Still trying to take one of the brother's with him as he went, he mounted his last attack. Moving swiftly he put all his power in an attack against Dean knowing it was futile to continue his assault on Sam. The force did knock Dean backwards and there was a frightening crunch when Dean hit the ground.

Sam seeing his brother fall let out a roar of fury and pushed all the power he could channel into the demon before him. Sam watched in amazement as the power burned through Aaquerafet until it finally desinigrated him before Sam's eyes.

Sam knew Dean wasn't dead from the connection they shared, but he could tell his brother was hurt. Racing to his side, Sam let out a sigh of relief when he heard Dean cussing up a blue streak as he cradled one arm in his hand.

"Son of a bitch, this close to getting through this with out energy. I swear Sammy you better have made that bastard suffer, and wipe that grin off your face before I kick your ass."

"Sorry jerk, you're just going to have to suck it up." Sam continued grinning in relief.

Buffy and Dawn raced to Dean's side and Buffy promptly dropped to her knees and threw her arms around Dean's neck. Fussing over him Buffy began pampering Dean with everything she was worth.

Suddenly looking much better with the whole injury thing Dean grinned widely at his brother and shot him a wink.

Sam was holding Dawn tightly as she sobbed the last few days away into his chest. Around them the minions were being decimated by the rest of the gang as well as the scythe, which was now glowing as bright as the sun. Calling in to him Sam had to shield his eyes when he finally held it in his hands. Without knowing why, but following his instincts Sam carried the scythe over to Dean and placed the blade on Dean's injured arm.

Buffy's shout of protest died on her lips as Dean's eyes cleared of any pain and he began moving his arms his eyes now alight with wonder.

Sam and Dawn were grinning like loons as after healing Dean the light from the scythe began to dim until once again it looked like it had when they uncovered it.

"Well okay." Dean said with wonder. "That was damn handy."

"It's unbelievable." Buffy chorused.

Looking around them at the carnage as the last minion fell Dawn sent the all-clear signal to the rest of the gang. The yells of glee and cheer echoed in from both sides and had Dean throwing back his head and howling with laughter.

As everyone began converging on the victorious foursome it was a relief to hear the plan went off without a hitch, and aside from a few bumps and bruises there were no major injuries.

With light hearts, and a supreme gratefulness everyone headed back to the mansion knowing that what had occurred tonight was a victory for the side of good that might never again be replicated. Though evil still existed never before had the side of light won a battle with so few casualties. It was a moment to be proud of, and a moment to relish. In the threat of the apocalypse friendships had been created, old wounds healed, and new love blossomed. Their lives had been changed forever and for the first time no one was sorry for the changes. The sun would rise again in the morning and the world was safe for another day from the forces of evil.

As he marched off the field John Winchester couldn't stop smiling. He remembered an old Chinese proverb he'd once read that said, "May you live in interesting times."

Looking around him at his boys and their partners, seeing Rupert in the distance laughing with Xander, and Gunn John couldn't help but think, "Abso-fucking-lutely."

The End

OMG! Ahhhhhhh! It's over I don't know what to do. I can't believe it. I'm immeasurably relieved and sad at the same time. I never thought I could do this, so to have completed this long of a story is a major accomplishment to me. I would like to warn everyone that this chapter hasn't been betaed so sorry for any glaring errors. I hate waiting, so I go ahead and post, and then once I get the chapter back from my beta I repost. I have two great betas and both are very busy, so I try not to push. I want to thank everyone for his or her support. Hasbia, Tirgress, Super JA, BuffyWinchester, Batmanvinnie, xBlackRose, Kiwi, xpk, krazybabe, simplycharmed, jediclare, imortalwizard, jka1 and of course to the great and inspiring Larabiehn whose email inspired me through this last chapter when I thought I'd run out of juice. I know I haven't thanked everyone who's reviewed, and if I missed you I'm very sorry. You've kept me going when I thought I couldn't write one more sentence. And of course to my two beta's WinchesterLuv, and Moondaughter. Thanks guys you've rocked my world. I would also like to thank The Cat's Whisker, and dragonfan for their amazing writing, whenever I read one of your stories it inspires me to continuously push myself to become better and better.

As far as this story goes if I do a sequel it could be a while. I have a book I'm working on with my sister, that I really want to focus on, but couldn't before I got this story finished.

Thanks again. And remember keep reading, writing, and reviewing.

B


End file.
